The Black Onyx
by Claradare
Summary: After the Grand Magic Games, Lucy takes a year off from Fairy Tail. She returns more powerful, but also weighted with dark secrets that don't bode well for the world. Natsu attempts to come to terms with her reasons for having left. Hurt, romance, friendship, fluff. Nalu, Jerza, Gajevy/Gale. Will probably edit. I own few worldly possessions, none of which include Fairy Tail.
1. Goodbyes and Premonitions

It wasn't because of the numerous occasions I was rendered the damsel in distress, thanks to my lack of magical ability. It wasn't because of the trouble my family had caused the guild. It wasn't because of the seven years I'd spent in a coma—a corner Acnologia had backed us into, or their devastating consequences: my father's funeral, attended by friends he'd made while I was sleeping, mere months before I awoke. It wasn't even because of my mother, whose loss I still sometimes struggle to stand under. It wasn't because of writer's block, all the tears I'd shed and all the ones I forced myself not to, or because I was beginning to suspect that Natsu Dragneel had feelings for me.

None of those things were what drove me to leave the guild I'd longed to join since childhood.

It was all of them.

It was none of them.

In truth, I couldn't have said exactly what drove me to leave, at the time. It would take months before those words came to me. Months and months, and immeasurable sadness, and a remembered promise. Even the letter I wrote—which took me weeks too long to write—felt wrong, even once I had.

But, though my reasons were unexplainable, undefinable, indefinite, their outcome was fixed:

I had to go.

* * *

I was at the Guild early enough that only Mira and Makarov were there to hear my goodbye. Just like I planned it.

Silently, stoically, the two white-haired mages heard me out as I explained myself, standing before the bar. Even Mira was uncharacteristically silent when I finished, her only reaction being to turn to the short, elderly master we all admired, mouth slightly open. I had known Mirajane would object.

It was Master's reaction I wasn't too sure about.

In rare form, he was serious. The depths of his eyes were cast into me, and I found it difficult not to squirm beneath the heavy load on my back. I couldn't even bring myself to look at him, instead slanting my eyes towards the floor. The draw to my lips was tight. As he watched me, and Mira watched him, I heard whisperings of enemies even Gildarts couldn't have hoped to defeat, magical objects that could've torn the world apart in the blink of an eye, bonds that stretched beyond magic and bridged the gap between life and death, love, and acceptance. A side effect of his Telepathy Magic.

I knew that the whisperings were a glimpse into the mind of one of the ten Wizard Saints, and into that of an old man who had seen many things. Which title humbled me more? Even now, I can't say. Sweat beaded on my forehead.

Sighing, he closed his eyes and bowed his head.

"We will miss you around here, Lucy. You offer sanity very few of Fairy Tail's brats possess. But I have watched you grow since you joined our guild, and I know that you will only grow more. I have faith that you will return to your family, to brighten our days once more."

My mouth fell open as I snapped my gaze up to him.

"Master!" Mirajane exclaimed, but something in the immovability with which he remained sitting, cross-legged on the bar with his head bowed discouraged her from continuing. Instead, she glanced between us, wide-eyed.

Tears sprang to my eyes as I stared at him, feeling a hundred things at once—most predominantly, the kind of heartbreak that is worth the love it accompanies, and gratitude.

Master Makarov opened his eyes to look at me once more. I'd never noticed their hue: a deep gray-green.

"You have something for me, my dear?" It wasn't really a question.

I closed my mouth, and reached around to pull a letter from the side pocket of my pack where I had carefully tucked it, only that morning. For a moment, I simply held it tightly in my fingers, staring at the address line I had neatly written:

_To: Fairy Tail's Strongest Team._

Not looking up, I pushed the corner of the envelope into Makarov's small, wrinkled hand.

"I'll make sure they get it," he told me solemnly as he took it.

I nodded, still not looking up. Then, without warning, I stepped forward and pulled the old man, who had allowed me into his family without even a second thought, into a tight hug.

For a moment he stiffened. Then, awkwardly, he patted my back. "There, there, child." There was an audible break in his gnarled voice.

I stepped away, smiling at him even as I wiped at a tear, then turned to Mira, whose eyes were also wet. I reached over the bar to wrap my arms around her, squeezing my eyes shut against the memory of her smile as she slid an iced tea in front of me. She hugged me back tightly.

"I'll miss you, Mira," I whispered.

Sniffling, she replied, "I'll miss you, too, Lucy! Come home soon, to keep an eye on Fairy Tail's Strongest Team!"

I let out a laugh choked with emotion. "I will—_someone_ has to."

We released each other, sharing misty smiles.

Then I turned to the front door of the guild hall, brushing my finger tips against the beloved keys at my hip, adjusting my shoulders beneath the straps of the bag that held everything—my entire life, until I found whatever it was I was looking for. Then I took a deep breath, and left, raising my fist into the air as I passed through the door.

"I'll become strong," I said, as optimistically as I could, "For my friends! For Fairy Tail!"

Behind her, Master Makarov bowed his head once more, acceptance settling on the air around him.

"Should we really let her go, Master?" Mira asked worriedly in her sugar-sweet voice, "If we told Natsu now, he would catch up to her before she left. He could talk her out of this."

Makarov looked up, determined and decided.

"No, I don't think the boy could." Mira leaned back slightly in surprise, blinking wide eyes. "Besides. This is a journey Lucy must take."

"But Master—"

"In the Guild, she has come to fill a certain role: Natsu goes on adventures, and she follows, right on his heel. She wants to forge her own way, to take her abilities as a wizard into her own hands. To take the time to connect the dots of the past that have led her to where she is now, and—perhaps—to come to terms with the events of the Grand Magic Games. Who are we to deny her that?"

Mirajane could think of nothing to say to this, instead watching the Master tilt his head up to look at the woody ceiling of the guild hall, as if he saw stars there no one else could.

"I do have one fear, though."

"What is that, Master?"

"I do not believe she will find what she seeks, on this journey. The only strength she will find will be strength that existed within her all along. And I fear…" There was a pause. The silence of the guild hall pressed upon them as Mirajane watched him attentively, listening. "I fear that the only answers she finds, will raise even more questions—questions that will only lead to heartbreak."

Mirajane Strauss cast concerned eyes to the front door of Fairy Tail.

* * *

I stood on the hill overlooking Magnolia, squeezing a shivering Plue to my chest. My favorite blue skirt fluttered in the breeze, hair tickling against my cheeks. The sun had barely risen over the town I had claimed as my home. The sky's blue was dusty, tinged pink.

Only the day before I'd been here with friends. Yukino, my spirits, Happy, Natsu…

I gritted my teeth against the memory of Natsu laughing hysterically at the skit I'd put on in an attempt to cheer Aquarius. It had been terrible. Everyone had thought so, except Natsu, who'd teared up laughing. I tried not to squeeze Plue too hard, but he could tell I was sad anyway.

"Mmm." The sound was sympathetic, and his shivering had a melancholy feel to it.

I smiled down at him, but I knew the smile didn't meet my eyes. "Aw, where's that positive attitude, Plue? Don't be so down…we're just going on a new adventure. Just another adventure…"

The smile fell from my lips as I remembered the day in Hargeon that a pink-haired boy—true to his abilities as a Fire Dragon Slayer—had sparked a new era of my life. An era of adventure.

The voice came from the deep recesses of my mind, unbidden:

_Am I doing the right thing?_

But as with every time the self-doubt crept up, the memories that haunted me flashed to the forefront of my mind:

Happy crying, "Lucy is always Lucy!" Natsu's eyes fixed on me, full of fear as I cowered helplessly before an enemy. Feeling my magic energy drain in the heat of battle, while Titania, queen of the fairies was still re-quipping like she could do it for the rest of her life. The most powerful magic I had to offer being sapped from existence by Raven Tail, from the _sidelines _of my fight. Praying to avoid Zero even as Natsu sniffed him out and hunted him down. My mother's patient smile. The loving words in my father's last letter to me, soaked in my tears. Erza, telling me that I was a good person (the compliment felt like a gift I didn't deserve.) Reading the words Future Me had written: _"…he went into the fire to save us. When the smoke cleared, he was gone…"_ Warmth in Gray's icy, wolf-like eyes. Wendy's blue pigtails, flashing beneath the sun. Natsu's signature, boyish grin, drawing heat to my cheeks.

_Deep breath, Lucy._

I obliged, and looked out over Magnolia with a determined smile.

"I'm sorry, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy…but I'm going to come back strong. You'll see—I won't be a burden anymore."

I knew that I was distilling my reasons down—not even to their bones—but to a partial truth. Not even I understood all of what was driving me to leave the place I once dreamed of going.

"Well, let's go, Plue," I told him, "I already took a risk, coming here. If we don't hurry, Natsu'll sniff me out, for sure."

And I left my home behind.


	2. The Team's Goodbyes

"LUCY!"

The familiar shout was accompanied with a haphazard _BANG_ as the Guild's doors flew open and Natsu Dragneel came rushing in, flanked by his flying blue Exceed.

He slid to a halt just inside the doors, eyes skimming the crowd. A cross-legged Cana drinking straight from the barrel. Macao and Wakaba beside her, laughing. The matching white hair of Lisanna and Elfman Strauss. Shirtless Gray, drinking at the bar. Erza dipping a fork into a slice of cake.

He frowned. The head of blonde hair he'd been searching for was nowhere to be seen.

"Erza, Gray!" Happy cried, soaring over to the bar, "Have you seen Lucy?"

"Did you two check her _house?"_ Gray asked condescendingly over a bare shoulder.

Natsu eyed him. "Are you _ever_ wearin' clothes?"

"Can it, flame-brain!"

"Aye, Gray," Happy said, before a real fight could commence, "We checked. But she wasn't there!

"Yeah!" Natsu agreed, "And a bunch of her clothes were missing!"

Suddenly, Lisanna turned from her conversation with her brother and sister, looking a little disturbed. "You search her closet whenever she's not home?"

"Of course we do!" Natsu crossed his arms. "Annoying Lucy's an art. You gotta be willin' to do whatever it takes."

"Aye, sir! And that includes putting on her clothes before she gets home!"

Lisanna gaped.

"I highly doubt Lucy appreciates that behavior," Pantherlily put in, standing cross-armed on one of the Guild Hall tables before Gajeel.

Natsu had already stopped listening, and was scratching his head. "I don't get it," he groaned. "Where'd Lucy go?"

Setting down her fork with a concerned frown, Erza suggested, "Maybe she took a job?"

"She better not have! Takin' a job without her partners…but good thinkin', Erza! Yo, Mira!" Natsu darted over to the bar. Slamming his palms down on the wood, he leaned forward to ask, "Did Lucy accept a job request?"

It was Mira's refusal to meet his eyes that served as Natsu's first hint that something was very, very wrong. He watched as she set down the cloth she'd been wiping the counter with, and said, quietly, "No, Natsu. But she was here this morning."

"Did she tell you where she was going?" Happy asked, beginning to look worried.

From the end of the bar: "She is gone."

The eyes of almost everyone in the guild turned to Master Makarov, a sudden silence settling over the usually-loud guild hall.

"What do you mean, 'gone'?" Natsu asked, confused and irritated, "Mira just said she didn't—"

"Lucy left this," Makarov cut him off, pulling a red envelope out of his pocket.

Instantly, Natsu's back straightened. He froze, staring wide-eyed at the address line, which he could read from his current position:

_To: Fairy Tail's Strongest Team_

Gray was quicker to respond. Stepping off his barstool and walking around Natsu, he snatched the envelope, yanked it open, and unfolded the letter inside. There was silence as everyone in the guild hall watched him read it, his expression indecipherable. At length, he ducked his head. His eyes were shadowed beneath his dark bangs when he shoved the letter at Natsu.

The dragon slayer's eyes grew wide as they traced the words:

_To Gray, Natsu, Erza, and Happy: _

_Since I want to be a writer, you'd think I could come up with words to say this in a way that would make it easier, somehow, but I'm drawing a blank. _

_We may be Fairy Tail's strongest team, but I am our team's weakest member. I don't want to hold you guys back anymore! There are also some things I have to work out. _

_Which is why I'm going on a trip. I probably won't be back for a year or so. _

_Don't—for a second—blame yourselves. This is my choice; it's something I have to do. I'm going to become strong so I can help you guys. It hurts to leave you, and I'm going to miss you all so much, but I've realized that I can't keep going on this way. Something's got to give._

_Keep living the way you have been—with courage, spirit, determination, and humor. Just knowing the team I love being a part of is out there, continuing our legacy of shenanigans and victories will make this all so much easier. _

_I've never forgotten the three conditions for anyone who leaves Fairy Tail; you began to engrave them upon my heart the moment I met you. _

_And that's why, for as long as I live, I will never divulge Fairy Tail's secrets to outsiders. _

_I will not have unauthorized contact with previous clients for personal gain. _

_And above all, I promise, even as we walk different paths, I will live on as strong as I am able! I will never treat my own life as insignificant! And for as long as I live, I will never forget the friends I love. _

_I won't forget you, not for a single moment, until the day I return._

_ Always,_

_ Lucy of Fairy Tail."_

When Natsu read it, he balled it into his fist, gritting his sharp teeth and trying to force the tears springing to his eyes to stay inside.

The next thing he knew, a fist collided with his skull, and he was lying face first on the ground, stars skating and swirling across his vision.

"Don't ruin it, you idiot!"

That was Gray's voice, cold, angry, and—almost imperceptibly—woven with emotion as he stood above Natsu. He held the now-crumpled letter up and away from its offender.

For once, Natsu didn't jump at the insult Gray threw at him, instead choosing to stay on the ground even as Erza calmly took the letter from his outstretched hand. When her eyes had traced Lucy's last words, they closed, but not before the tears sprung to her left eye.

"I see," she said softly.

At this, Natsu leapt to his feet. "What's to _see_? We have to go find her, right now!"

His outburst was met with three matching visages: Erza, Makarov, and Gray's bowed heads and closed eyes. Behind the counter, Mira was tight-lipped as she wiped furiously at the counter, misty eyes slanted down and away.

Natsu looked around at them all, dumbfounded.

Clenching his teeth, he shouted, "Lucy is part of Fairy Tail! She belongs here, with us! With her family!"

"Even devoted members of the Guild leave for long stretches of time, Natsu. Look at Gildarts." Erza didn't look at him as she spoke.

The sense in her words only increased the temperature of his blood.

"So what? This is different!"

"How?" Gray asked pointedly.

"Lucy isn't Gildarts! What if something happens to her, and we aren't there to protect her?"

This point was met with a brief silence. Every face in the guild hall took on a strained quality. The thought of the dreamy, optimistic blonde being hurt set anyone who knew her cringing.

It was Makarov who spoke up, then. "You underestimate the girl, Natsu. In a pinch, Lucy would step up to the challenge. I believe she is more powerful than any of us here ever saw, but more importantly, _she_ was unable to see it. On this journey, she may learn to recognize her own inner strength."

At this, Natsu straightened from the fighting stance he had unconsciously assumed, wide-eyed. "No…I never doubted Lucy's strength. She's tougher than anyone!"

"And yet," Makarov cut him off, "You jumped to protect her at every turn. You always served as a barrier between her and the cruelty of the world, and that is a role not even the people who love you most can always fill. She knew that."

Happy sat on the bar near Mira, looking between Master Makarov and Natsu with worried, dish-sized eyes. His tail drooped sadly.

Natsu sucked a breath in past his teeth, clenching his fists. "She protected me, too!" he shouted, "We were best friends! We were there for each other! We could've helped each other get stronger. I could've…"

He trailed off, screwing up his eyes and clenching his fists more tightly. Gray and Erza could hear the straining of his teeth as he ground them.

"You watched her leave, didn't you?" he burst suddenly at Makarov. His eyes were furious charcoal disks, fixed upon Makarov. "You could have stopped her, could have gotten me, but you did nothing! You just watched her leave! What the hell, Gramps? I thought we were family! I thought Fairy Tail _meant_ something!"

"Natsu," Erza warned, voice low and disapproving.

Her threat was ignored. "Whatever," Natsu snarled. "I'm done listenin' to this fungus. C'mon, Happy, we're gettin' Lucy back."

"Aye," Happy said, but the agreement lacked its usual gusto.

They watched Natsu storm out of the guild.

* * *

Not much later, Gray and Erza sat across from one another at one of the tables in the guild hall. Plates of foot were laid out before them, untouched. They stared down at them wordlessly.

Finally, Gray voiced his concerns on the topic occupying both of their thoughts. "Natsu won't find Lucy—at least not anytime soon. She didn't tell us where she was going, and I'm guessing she went by train. He couldn't possibly sniff her out."

Erza bowed her head slightly. She'd already surmised as much. "How could I have been so blind?" she asked, clenching a fork in her gloved fist. Gray was mildly surprised it didn't snap in half. "There must have been some sign she was going to do this. Some indication that she was thinking…that she felt…" She trailed off.

Gray looked up at her. "Lucy may act cheerful and hot-headed, but she hides what she's actually feeling really well. She probably just didn't want any of us to worry. It's not your fault, Erza."

Erza turned away, recognizing the truth in his words even as the guilt continued to weigh upon her.

_"This is my decision; I have to do this," _the letter had read.

Titania, Queen of the Fairies, closed her eyes. Above anyone, maybe, she could understand the need to find your strength.

_You will be missed, Lucy_. The thought was heavy with emotion. _More than you know. _

On the other side of the table, Gray was remembering:

Shouting at Lucy while she curled up inside her clock spirit. _"Hey, lazy! Try walking for yourself!"_ Watching one of her crazy celestial spirits dig "booby traps" for her, as Lucy surveyed, hands on her hips.

A bitter chuckle escaped him.

_What are we going to do without you?_

Her beaming face flashed before his mind's eye, winking and shooting him a thumbs up.

_Natsu may be an idiot, but he's right, you know. You're tougher than anybody._

* * *

He traced her to the hill where she had stopped to say her final goodbyes, and then to the train station. But when he and Happy had asked every worker there, and not one of them remembered a blonde matching the description they gave, they returned to the hill.

Natsu stared out over Magnolia, remembering the funny skit Lucy had put on just the day before. It hadn't made Aquarius or Happy laugh, but that was just because they didn't appreciate a good joke! Lucy as a prince…she'd acted like the kind of prince Natsu would have expected her to be in real life, choosing to take a nap with the sleeping beauty instead of waking her up with a kiss. The only inaccuracy had been that Natsu was laughing from the side instead of being a part of her shenanigans.

He clenched his fists at his side.

_"I am our team's weakest member."_

All the words in the entire letter made him want to burn it, but those words, specifically, bothered him. He had told Lucy that he wanted her to be part of the team. That he thought she was great and nice, and that the team wasn't the same without her. She wasn't the weakness of the team; she was its strength!

He knew she had her reasons for leaving, but it was hard for Natsu to wrap his head around them. Happy seemed to be a little more accepting of the whole thing, sitting on his shoulder and just letting the tears fall. He was processing, taking the pain in stride. But Natsu just felt overwhelming hurt and confusion, not that he ever would have admitted it. There was some bridge he hadn't crossed, some important thing he hadn't realized.

He thought of the shining, powerful lights Lucy had brought plummeting from the sky into the arena at the Grand Magic Games; her hand latched onto his wrist at the last second as he began to fall from an impossible height; the few smart, poetic words he'd managed to read from her pieces on the desk in her room; her surprising strength as she sent him and Happy flying from her apartment; her dazzling smile.

All of his memories told him that Lucy wasn't weak, that she was, in fact, the opposite. But if he'd thought for a second she'd felt weak, he would have helped her get stronger. He would have trained with her—anyone in the Guild would have!

She was out there, somewhere. Was she on a train? Or had she already reached her intended destination—a destination she hadn't bothered to disclosed to the friends who loved her?

The well of hurt in Natsu's chest deepened.

He gritted his teeth.

"I ain't givin' up on you, Lucy. I'll keep lookin'. But if I don't find you…if…" He faltered, then his voice came back, stronger, "You better come back here, just like you were!"

Happy's tears were beginning to soak through his vest.


	3. Distractions in Returning

*****I did some edits! The writing was just bothering me too much before. I was losing sleep.*****

It was fifteen months after I had left that I came back.

I made my way on foot. The train would have been preferable, but—to be honest—I was pretty much completely out of money. Not much of what I'd done in the past few months generated income. I came from the direction of the mountains, descending into Magnolia. It felt symbolic, somehow, almost like I was falling back into my home. Once again, a shivering Plue was clutched in my arms as I walked. Through the trees, I could see the river sparkling. Before long, I'd be on top of the hill where I'd said my private goodbyes to Fairy Tail, and for the first time in over a year, I would be able to see Magnolia. My heart soared at the thought.

To say that I was the same would have been a lie.

My hair was much shorter than it had been when I left, styled into a bob (thanks to Cancer). I was leaner, more muscular—a change I couldn't decide if I liked or not. Despite Happy's crap jokes about my weight, I'd always liked my curves. But I had worked hard for the muscles, trained extensively. They were physical evidence of the strength I'd gained, so in that sense, I was proud of them. My face lacked the old, Lucy smile that I'd left Fairy Tail with, being replaced—I can imagine—by something more serious, born from a year of loneliness, and lessons learned the hard way. My clothes were more practical than they'd once been. The skirt was a little longer, the shirt a little more supportive—though, of course, my outfit was still on point.

It's not like I wasn't _Lucy._

But there were other differences between Lucy now and Lucy from a year ago, differences that wouldn't have been immediately noticeable. No one looking at me would have seen the odd tattoo, hidden beneath my black shirt. Had a friend been walking beside me, they couldn't have guessed what I was experiencing; New Lucy was no Natsu Dragneel, but now, my senses outstripped those of a normal human by a long shot.

Descending through the forest on the worn path, I could hear the branches of the trees groaning in the high wind, animals scurrying, the grass rustling. The air smelled like pine needles and earth, and…and…

Suddenly, I drew to a halt, inspiring a worried gaze from Plue. "Mm?"

"It's okay, Plue." The long, blonde strands framing my face tickled my cheeks as I fixed my gaze on the path ahead, tense and waiting. I ignored the sensation.

I didn't like the scent I was catching. Not only was it unpleasant, but something about it just rang familiar, as strange as it sounded. It was..._toxic._ Protectively, I clutched my spirit closer to my chest as the smell grew stronger, and I heard distant footsteps.

Time stretched, and stretched. Natsu would've exclaimed that he was bored and been sprinting towards the source of the smell by now, but I waited patiently.

And before long, he came.

The Dragon Slayer turned the corner at a run, and instantly, his only remaining eye was on me. Of course, I hadn't surprised him anymore than he'd surprised me. He didn't look tired, but his breathing was a little labored, and his skin bore a shining film of sweat. He'd been running for a while.

_Hm. _

As soon as his gaze had found me, it had left, his eye turning to the path behind me. Not a flicker of recognition passed over his expression before he continued in his flight, passing by me.

I blinked, then met eyes with Plue. "Didn't make much of an impression on him, did I?" I muttered to the little dog.

"Mm!"

I smiled. "Well," I said, "Let's change that. Go on home for now, Plue!"

"Mm-mm!" The spirit complied.

Behind me, the footsteps had stopped.

"You don't want to do this," the Dragon Slayer said coldly, condescendingly, "That was a Celestial Spirit, which means you're a Celestial Mage, right?" It wasn't a question. "You haven't got a chance in hell of beating me."

A smile crept to my lips, and I turned to face him.

"Cobra," I greeted, "Aren't you supposed to be in prison?"

He grunted. "What's it to you?"

"Well, nothing, really, except…" I leaned forward, "I seem to remember a certain article in the paper, five months ago."

Actually, I had it in my bag:

**_TEN ESCAPED FROM MAGIC COUNCIL PRISON._**

I didn't bother to elaborate. If I knew, what I meant, so did he.

Nothing escaped his impossibly sharp ears—not even the thoughts of others.

His expression gave away nothing.

I eyed him curiously. The smell on him…mostly, it was the poison in the magic he used, but there were other things woven in. Something musky that all the men I'd crossed seemed to carry on their scent, sweat, and the lingering smell of meat, smoke, and flowers—from the town he'd just been in.

"You were in Magnolia."

His eye widened momentarily as he registered my train of thought.

"Your senses are impressive—better than one would expect, looking at you."

Now he was examining me, too.

"It'd be nice if _I_ could read _your_ thoughts. Then maybe I would know what made you go to Fairy Tail's home town. Isn't that pretty much the belly of the beast for you? Natsu is there. And Erza."

_Two enemies who've beaten you._

His expression soured as the thought reached his ears.

"Maybe…" I leaned forward, looking at him closely. "There's someone there that you care about?"

Instantly, his features hardened, and I heard his breath hitch. Automatic defensive.

My expression softened. Our enemies were never without their own stories: the difficult pasts, the loved ones and dreams that had driven them to commit their cruel crimes. As much energy as I'd dedicated to taking them down, and as much as some of some of the things they did horrified me, I'd never been able to hate them.

"I didn't mean to sound threatening," I told him. I put a hand on my hip. "To be honest, I don't care why you came. Your motives don't concern me. But…" I scowled. "I've got a bone to pick with you!"

His face had relaxed once I'd moved away from the topic of people he cared about in Magnolia. Now, he looked curious and amused, beneath that armored expression he always wore. "Oh yeah?" He snorted. "What's that?"

I gaped. He _still_ didn't remember? The gall of that bastard! "YOU HELPED THE ORACION SEIS TURN ME INTO A METAL AIRCRAFT!"

"Jesus." Cobra winced. "I didn't remember you, but now I sure as hell do. How could I have forgotten that godforsaken voice?"

Already, I'd tuned him out. I brought my hands to my cheeks, shaking my head mournfully. "It was so awful," I moaned, "One second I was a cute girl, and the next, I was a giant hunk of flying metal! A clock _ate _me! _Ate! Me!"_

"Whatever, blondie," Cobra said dismissively, "Now that I remember you, I know that the power I felt coming off you was a gimmick. You're Lucy Heartfilia. We snatched you and let the Infinity Clock absorb you faster than I could take a lollipop from a sleeping baby. This wouldn't be a fight. It would be a joke. I'm out of here."

He waved a dismissive hand, turning to leave once more.

I let my hands drop, a smirk creeping onto my lips once more. "How do you beat an enemy," I asked, "Who knows what all of your attacks are before you can land them?"

Cobra froze mid-step, then turned. His eye was wide, staring at me. I smiled innocently back, folding my hands behind my back.

"How did you do that?" he asked, voice tight.

Innocently, I replied, "Do what?"

He snorted. "Don't play games with me. I didn't hear that question before you asked it. How did you manage to hide your thoughts from me?"

I smiled, and lifted a finger. "Of my ten keys," I began, "One represents a contract I have with a seasoned warrior with animal instincts, one is an academic, and one is a learned fighter and teacher. With these three Celestial Spirits, I trained. Every day," the moan crept back into my voice, "Capricorn would come—even if I didn't call him! He'd run battle simulations, hypotheticals…"

I could almost hear his voice now:

_"No, Ms. Heartfilia, that is incorrect!" The goat's face was inches from mine, somehow disapproving even from behind the black sunglasses, "Attempting to use your whip on Laxus would never work—he is highly skilled, and he has seen you use it before! Do try to think _logically!"

My explanatory finger drooped as I shivered at the memory.

"Does this little story of yours have a point?" the Poison Dragon Slayer spat.

I knew it was only curiosity keeping him here, now. He had been in a hurry, but I was probably one of the only people that had managed to keep my thoughts from reaching his ears.

I perked up. "Right! Well…" I brought my hand pensively to my chin. "You were a problem we worked on a lot. You're a tough opponent—even Erza had trouble beating you! Besides that, you're interesting. You can hear everyone's strategies before they ever have time to execute them." I shook my head. "There isn't a straightforward method of beating you. In hand-to-hand combat alone, almost all wizards would fall to you We came up with two solutions."

Again, I held up a finger. "One: thought layering. Just before you're about to do something, you focus really hard on another thought, allowing your body to complete the action subconsciously while you have forced yourself to focus on something else. I practiced a lot. I didn't even know if it was doable, but..." I grinned broadly. "I'm glad I got the chance to test it on you, but I'm even more glad that it worked!"

He scowled, apparently not sharing my glee.

Two fingers, now. "And two: Your strategy is only useful if you can keep up with your _opponent's_ strategies, and intercept them…"

I leaned towards him, grinning even more broadly. My smile was not warm, this time. It was feral. The grin of a lion that is ready to test its muscles in battle.

"…_all_ of your opponents."

His eye widened as I focused all of my brainpower on the thought, _Natsu better not have wrecked my apartment while I was gone!_ Before either of us knew it, I was drawing my keys.

"Open, Gate of the Bull: Taurus!"

The bull appeared in a dramatic flourish of his flying axe and weird…cow…muscles. "You're as lovely as ever, Miss Luuuucy!"

I didn't even pause to respond to the bull, "Open, Gate of the the Ram: Aries!"

_Poof!_ She didn't make eye contact, instead squeaking, "Um, I'm so sorry, is there any way I can help you?"

"And finally," I said, "Open, Gate of the Lion: Leo!"

"What's up, beautiful?" His eyes found a growling Dragon Slayer. "Who is this? A love rival? I'll prove myself to you, Lucy!"

Cobra looked disgusted. To be honest, I couldn't blame him.

"Tone it down, there, Juvia," I muttered, then turned my attention to my enemy. I shrugged off my pack, my jacket. The thudding sounds they made were loud in my ears, Cobra's scent growing worse and worse as my senses heightened with my adrenaline rush. My shoulders were tensed in anticipation. Every one of the fights I'd fought were coursing through my veins, all the new scars I'd gained in the past year burning.

"You're insane," the Poison Dragon Slayer decided, "More than once, I've beaten Erza Scarlet. Natsu won against me with a lucky, cheap trick. What makes you think you stand a chance?"

My feral grin was back, my Celestial Spirits flanking me.

"Cobra." Very purposefully, I thought about the past year. Falling, bleeding and with a broken leg, only to get back on my feet and summon four more Celestial Spirits. Taking out an entire dark guild on my own, dealing the winning blow on its master myself. Looking around, terrified, at the twenty monsters who surrounded me, then staring at their defeated forms, thinking, I _did that?_ Sparring with Loke and with Capricorn, getting better each time.

He heard it all.

"Cobra," I repeated, drawing my whip, "This fight is already over."

He smirked.


	4. Lucy Vs Cobra

"Alright, team!" I threw my fist into the air, the pink Fairy Tail symbol on the back of my hand shining like a beacon, "Let's take him out!"

"I'm ready when yooooouuu are," Taurus said, swinging his axe dangerously.

"Um, okay, only if you want!" Aries put in, shifting uncomfortably.

From Loke, "Let's do this!"

"Alright," I said, "Let's go!"

Having backup at any given time is one of the perks of being a Celestial Wizard, but it was an especially beautiful thing in this fight. Cobra had to keep up—not only with my strategies, which I was hiding with thought-layering—but with the plans of three other opponents. A lot for anyone. Granted, he had practice.

The first one to go after him—surprise, surprise—was Taurus, who charged head-on, bellowing and swinging his axe in dangerous arcs. Subtlety had never been one of the spirit's strengths. A deeply-purple dragon slayer spell bloomed in the air between them, blocking the attack, and Taurus heaved all of his muscle against it. His muscles trembled. Then, before any of us had time to blink, the palm of Cobra's hand slammed against the bull's muscled torso in an explosion of Sound Magic.

The bull went flying.

"Moooooo!"

I grinned. Taurus had served the purpose I wanted him to perfectly: distraction.

Before Cobra had time even to recover from the success of his attack, he found himself enveloped in a mass of pink wool.

"What the—?"

"Oh! I'm—I'm sorry!" Aries told him, wriggling in apparent guilt as Cobra tried to disentangle himself from the spell.

I knew the effects of Wool Magic all too well—the sleepiness and grogginess that overcame you. A second distraction, which gave Loke a better chance in succeeding at his attack. He leapt above the mass of pink wool, a fist full of glowing Regulus Impact flying towards Cobra's face.

_"Poison Dragon: Swordhorn!" _

The smell of Cobra's toxin was stronger than ever as he burst forth from the vanishing wool, flying towards the Lion. His body was covered in swirling purple and black magic—magic, I knew, that could seriously injure. Even kill.

"Loke!" I shouted as he was rammed in the gut by the Dragon Slayer. Leo the Lion gritted his teeth against the pain as the pair rocketed through the air and tumbled across the earth.

Before Loke could recover, fists covered with poison magic were hammering down on his face. He winced with each toxic blow, looking pained. His glasses fell. "Loke!" I shouted again, and darted towards them full speed.

_Z, Y, X, W,_ I thought as I sprinted, eyebrows drawn in concentration, _V, U, T…_

Cobra raised a palm, a manic gleam in his eye, and brought it down to hit Loke once more. Sound Magic again—it had to be.

He never got the chance to use it.

I lunged.

Before his palm had covered half the distance to Loke's face, the Poison Dragon Slayer was flying through the air. There was a loud _thud_ as he was hurled into a tree. With a grunt, he fell to the ground, Poison Magic dissipating from his body.

"Loke!" I said, kneeling beside the spirit, "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah." Loke grinned with gritted teeth. He looked a little the worse for wear, to be honest. There were suddenly deep, black bags underneath his eyes, and he was pale. He used a lot of the strength in my offered arm to pull himself to his feet. I handed him his glasses once he'd regained his balance, and with a grateful look, he put them back on.

"The stuff he hit you with is poison!" I told him. "Go back to the Spirit World and recover!"

"Nah," Loke said, wincing as he rubbed his stomach. Patches of his jacket and shirt had melted in Cobra's poison. "It's not bad. I want to stay here and help you."

"How did you do that?" We turned to look at the source of the voice. Cobra had gotten back to his feet and was staring at me with one wide eye. The crimson scar that marked where his other eye should have been stretched with the expression. "How did you hit me when my body was covered in poison—your hand doesn't have a scratch on it!"

I grinned, shooting him a wink. _One-million. Nine-hundred ninety-nine thousand nine-hundred and ninety nine. Nine-hundred ninety-nine thousand nine-hundred ninety-eight…_

He scoffed. "Fine, then. Play it that way. Let's see you withstand this." He took an enormous breath, a move I'd seen done too many times to count.

My eyes grew wide.

The call I gave for everyone to get down was layered beneath Cobra's shout of, _"Poison Dragon: Roar!" _and the loud, unmistakeable bellowing of Taurus as he returned from the trees into which he had been flung, prepared to engage in battle once more.

My body braced itself just as an enormous cloud of toxic gas shot into the air, briefly cloaking everything in its ebony, toxic folds. The stuff swirled around, smelling as lethal as it was. Somewhere, I heard Taurus moo pitifully.

"Taurus?" I called, taking a hesitant step forward, trying to pinpoint his location. After a moment, the poison gas began to dissipate, and my body relaxed its defenses. With relief, I saw Aries lying beneath Loke, who was sprawled out over her, shield-like. Then my gaze fell on Taurus, kneeling, using his axe for support and panting.

My stomach dropped; he'd been hit with the blast.

"Taurus!" I repeated more frantically, running over to him.

"Miss Luuuucy," he moaned, "I don't feel so gooood." He didn't look so good, either. His entire body was covered in sweat, and his eyeballs were red as if infected. His complexion—if you could call it that—was gray, and there was an enormous, nasty-looking bruise where Cobra had hit him with Sound Magic.

"Time for you to rest. Thanks for your help, Taurus," I told him. I didn't give him a chance to argue as Loke had. "Close, Gate of the Bull!"

"Moo!" the pitiful sound faded as he vanished.

"How are you doing that?" Cobra growled once more, voice tinged with frustration, "My Poison Dragon Magic hit you straight-on! A Celestial Wizard like you should be dead!"

I scowled. This time, I didn't have to focus my thoughts to keep him from hearing just how I withstood his lethal attacks; my thoughts were one-hundred percent fixed on my injured friend. "You hurt Taurus!" I shouted.

"Lucy," Aries said, not meeting my eye as Loke helped her to her feet, "Um, maybe you should—um—call another spirit? With Gemini or Capricorn, we might—um—have a better chance of winning!" At the end she burst out an apology.

I smiled, but shook my head. "No, I'm already worried about you two. No one else needs to be in danger of this guy's poison—even Natsu didn't withstand it so well."

I turned to Cobra, frowning. My hit from earlier appeared to have hurt him; he was rubbing the swollen side of his face, watching the scene unfold with a scowl on his angular, tanned features.

"We can do this ourselves," I muttered.

I let the image of Taurus in pain fill my mind to hide my plan as I drew my whip in the blink of an eye, flinging its end at Cobra with deadly speed and accuracy. He caught it with a forearm, wincing as the magic pulsated through its fibers. Then a calloused, tanned hand gripped on to the end of the weapon.

He grinned, and I didn't have to have his stupid elf ears to know what he was thinking: Two people, holding on to either end of a rope. If they pull, and neither lets go, the stronger one will knock the weaker one over.

My feral grin returned as he yanked, hard, and I returned the favor.

We were locked in a tug-of-war, each of us pulling ferociously against the other, neither giving ground. At first he looked confident, then he looked confused, and then he looked angry. I kept my grin even as I broke out in a sweat and my arm muscles began to shake. I was _not_ losing this match of tug of war!

"What have you got up your sleeve, blondie?" he hissed. "You're way stronger than a holder-type Mage, and my Poison Dragon Slayer Magic has no effect on you. What gives?"

My grin widened. I released some of the careful constraint I'd kept over my thoughts.

His eyes grew even wider as he listened.

"Magical Merging," he whispered.

"That's right," I said with a wink, huffing a bit, pulling harder, "I merged with each of my Celestial Spirits—except Aquarius." I shuddered. "Like she'd ever let me do that. Now I am many things besides a Celestial Wizard. I am strong like the lion, precise like the crab, quick and calculating like the goat, resourceful like the Southern Cross, and—" I kicked a leg into the air and spread my arms, "—A cute dancer, like the little dog!"

It didn't even occur to me that I'd let go of the whip until Cobra fell back onto his butt, hard. His serious features were suddenly stretched in surprise. I blinked. Then I brought my hand to my mouth, trying to smother a giggle. From a little ways away, Loke let out a surprised burst of laughter. Even Aries was biting back her mirth. I lowered my hand, keeping the smile under my skin and trying to look serious.

Cobra's look of surprise turned to rage as he heard my amused thoughts. He climbed slowly to his feet. "Laugh while you can," he said darkly, then shouted, _"Poison Dragon: Swordhorn!"_

Impossibly quickly, he came shooting towards me. Still struggling to keep a straight face, I braced myself for the impact.

It never came.

He had almost reached me when Loke knocked him cleanly sideways, Regulus Impact going full throttle. Together, they tumbled into a mass of Aries' Wool Magic.

Cobra's head of unruly maroon hair erupted indignantly from the mass of pink. "Not this shit again!" he roared.

"Oh, I'm—um—so sorry!" Aries said from beside the clouds, wriggling shyly.

Suddenly, Loke's red hair appeared. "Relax," his floating head purred at the furious Dragon Slayer, wearing a smirk, "Let yourself be enveloped…by _love - _"

"I don't want to hear any more weird shit out of you, Cat Boy," Cobra growled.

I had to smile and shake my head at the scene. The Cobra tug-of-warring with a Celestial Wizard and arguing with a rampant flirt in a vat of pink Wool Magic didn't seem like the man who liked watching peoples' pain to me, anymore. He seemed like maybe he was prepared for a change. It almost made me feel bad that I was going to beat him.

Hearing this, Cobra scowled. Before any of us could stop him, he shouted again, _"Poison Dragon: Sword Horn!" _

He burst forth from the pink wool. Behind him, Loke tumbled from the dissipating wool, Aries running to his side and saying, "I'm—um—so sorry, Leo!"

I didn't have time to watch the scene, though; Cobra's poison-covered fist was coming right towards me. I prepared to dodge the attack, when I noticed his hand. It was clawed, covered in crimson scales. Lethal-looking. In the fraction of a second before he hit me, I frowned. He had entered into Dragon Force? So soon in the fight?

I must have spooked him more than I thought.

I realized what a huge mistake I'd made in not considering his second type of magic when the palm of his other hand snuck forward and slammed into my ribcage. There was a massive explosion of Sound Magic that rippled through me, before I was sent flying like Taurus.

"Lucy!" Loke and Aries shouted in unison.

Flipping in midair to save myself from tumbling, there was an earthy _thud_ as my feet hit the ground. I absorbed the shock of the landing, then fell to my knees, groaning in pain. Gingerly, I brought my hand to the place where he'd hit. Two broken ribs, maybe three. I could only imagine the massive bruise I was in for.

Besides that, my entire body ached—the aftereffects of his magic rippling through me.

_I take it back, Cobra, _I thought, teeth gritted, _You're still a bastard._

Walking towards me, he chuckled. "You don't like the heat, stay away from the kitchen, blondie."

I ground my teeth. Unfortunately, he had a point. I had made a fool's mistake—Lucy from a year ago would've been dead from that hit. And Lucy _now_ was going to have a much harder time with this fight, working around a serious injury.

But I'd fought under worse conditions.

Taking a deep breath, I rose slowly to my feet.

Cobra frowned. "You should have obtained a lot more damage from that hit - even _with_ Magical Merging."

_Once upon a time, there was a little girl who sought happiness. _I focused all of my energy on the memorized words, burying the answers Cobra was after as well as my pain. _She heard that if she could find six pieces of a key, then the key would open a door to bring it to her. And so she went out in search of them. _

I lunged. Dodging, kicking, throwing punches, scowling, leaping from the path where we fought and touching back down in a flurry of violence. We moved with impossible speed. It was hard—harder than any hand-to-hand fight I'd ever been a part of, all the while trying to thought-layer, to keep him from hearing my attacks. I was beginning to slip as the fight got more intimate, more intense, and I had to dedicate all my focus to getting around Cobra's precise counterattacks. The pain in my torso made it much worse; I would move just a little bit and want to crumple, wheezing, into a ball, only to force myself to dodge another swing from the Dragon Slayer, or throw my own fist. His smirk was ferocious, his deadly hands coming closer and closer to landing on me. Still, I kept up with him. The two of us broke out in sweat, neither getting in any hits.

Without warning, Cobra ducked, and I saw why a second later: Loke's glowing fist was flying through the space Cobra's head had just occupied.

Cobra leapt away from us, not liking his odds, all of a sudden. _"Poison dragon—"_

"Get down!" I screamed.

_"—Roar!"_

Once again, I managed to protect myself just before the black cloud enveloped me. In the darkness, I frowned. This poison was just a little too dangerous for my liking—it was only a matter of time before Loke or Aries got hurt like Taurus.

Cobra had used loads of magic energy. He was weakened from the fight.

It was time to end this.

From the impossible cloud of his poison, my voice rang out:

_"O! Stars, far and wide, that embody the heavens, by thy radiance, reveal thy form to me." _

Like a starry, blooming flower, a tiny universe—teeming with planets and suns, constellations and asteroids—erupted all around us while Cobra's poison dissipated and my body's defenses against it lowered.

"Like I'm going to let you finish that spell," Cobra snarled, lunging. From the ground where Loke lay, he scrambled to his feet and launched himself forward, side-tackling the Poison Dragon Slayer.

I slapped my hands together in front of me in prayer, closing my eyes, "_I implore you, Oh Tetrobiblos, Ruler of the Stars, Let your unrestrained rage flow." _

Loke and Cobra were fighting fiercely now, amidst the planets and stars, fists flying. Both of their eyes were glinting dangerously, seeming to say, _"I'm not gonna lose this!"_

It occurred to me that Loke probably had a better reason to fight than Cobra did.

I felt a surge of hope at the thought as I continued, _"With the eighty-eight heavenly bodies… shining—" _

Cobra snarled. His open palm slammed into Loke's shoulder, and the Lion was soaring as a grunt of pain escaped him. The Poison Dragon Slayer ran for me, but too late.

As he closed the distance between us, I concentrated all of my magic energy into my next words. It coursed through my veins, and I don't know how to describe how it felt except to say that it was the feeling of limitless power, the feeling that I could have done _anything_, anything at all. I could've accomplished any feat, with that golden energy pumping through my heart, just beneath my skin.

His clawed hand had just barely scraped the front of my shirt when I finished_, "—Urano Metria!" _

And suddenly, the tiny universe my magic had created was _alive_ with light.

Had the magic not been mine, I would have been blown into the next century. Like fireworks times one-million or white-hot meteorites, blasts of magic rocketed—from well above the tree line—down, to hit a grunting, shouting Cobra. Again, and again, and again. Shielding my eyes, it was all I could do to stagger away from him as he writhed in pain. I squinted, and saw that Aries had fallen to her knees, holding an arm up to shield herself from the blast. Loke held a similar pose over by the trees where he had been thrown by Cobra's Sound Magic.

I managed to get maybe a meter before I fell, wincing as the jolt gave me a sudden, cruel reminder of the pain in my body. Particularly my ribs. On my knees, I ducked my head. The magic was searingly hot, crackling against my back.

There was a final, ominous _BOOM! _and a scream of pain from the Dragon Slayer as what I assumed was the last of the magic fell

Without warning, the earth shuddered violently. It slipped from beneath my hands, sending me to my stomach where I gasped in pain, rolling over to clutch my ribs as tears sprung to my eyes.

"Lucy!" Loke shouted. I groaned, the ground still rolling dangerously beneath me. If Natsu had been here, he would probably have been motion sick.

Without warning, there was a small,_ poof!_ and something wonderfully soft enveloped me, and I instantly felt fatigue wash over me. Opening my eyes, I saw pink. Lots and lots of pink.

Wool magic.

I looked over to see Aries and Loke grinning at me from another vat of the stuff, and shot them a pained thumbs up, still clutching my ribcage with my other hand.

Beneath the wool magic, the earth rocked and trembled. I shut my eyes when I heard something huge groan and fall, crashing to earth. A tree? My magic had knocked over a tree?

Well. What else was to be expected of a Fairy Tail Wizard?

Still, I gulped. Not a good start to my return.

At length, the rocking stopped.

I heard the grass rustling in the wind, animals coming out of their shock, beginning to scamper and explore once more. Beneath the smell of Cobra's poison, sweat, and blood, Magnolia's smell lingered.


	5. Sightings and Aftermaths

It was a sunny day, one year and three months after their best friend vanished. Natsu and Happy were fishing.

"Happy, throw that one back! It's too small!"

"No fish is too small!"

There was a manic gleam in the Exceed's eye, drool forming at the corners of his mouth as he held the small, flopping animal.

"Happy!"

The Exceed wasn't listening. His tiny teeth moved towards the creature, a tiny, manic laugh escaping him..

Losing patience, Natsu snatched it from his paws and threw it back into the river, holding the fishing pole in his other hand.

A shadow fell over the cat's face. "Natsu…you…_took my fish_!" He leapt on his best friend, blue paws flying as he struck Natsu again and again. He rained attacks upon the head of salmon hair, his cheek, his stomach.

The Dragon Slayer didn't look remotely fazed, a hungry grin on his face as he gripped the fishing pole tightly, leaning forward. "Forget about that fish, Happy!" he said as the exhausted cat fell, panting, "I'm gonna get us a huge fish!"

Still panting, the scowling Exceed sat up. "You'd better be right, Natsu!"

"Of course I am! It'll be bigger than that fish I caught that one time with you and Lucy, for sure!"

"I wish Lucy were here_ now_," Happy muttered, "She wouldn't have let you take my fish!"

For a moment, Natsu was silent. "Yeah, you're probably right."

The silence returned for a minute or so, before Natsu said, "Hey, Happy?"

"Yeah, Natsu?"

"It's been longer than a year since she left, hasn't it?"

"She left last spring…so yeah, I guess so."

"That's a long time. Longer than she said she'd be gone in her letter."

Another long silence, as Happy watched Natsu with concerned eyes.

True to his word, Natsu hadn't given up in finding Lucy. After searching the Magnolia Estate and all the nearby towns, the capitol, they'd retired home and decided to keep their eyes and ears open. Every time they heard news that piqued their interest, the pair would hurry over there. The first few times, Natsu tried to get Erza and Gray to come with them, but they had said that Lucy's choices were her own, even if they missed her.

Happy didn't think Natsu was about to forgive them for that.

There'd been the time that an independent Celestial Mage had taken down an entire Dark Guild. When they'd gotten there, all they'd found was rubble and talk of a tough blonde, who'd left quickly without saying where she was going despite some bad injuries. Once, they left for a job of taking care of a chicken that had undergone a Size Magic transformation, rendering it eight stories tall and a nuisance to the terrified residents of Acalypha. But when they got there, it was already down for the count, and - underneath the scent of an unfamiliar shampoo - Natsu had smelled her. They'd managed to trace her as far as the nearest train station, where Natsu had punched a wall in dismay and rage.

The most recent piece of information that had them searching was that of a Celestial Mage being found in the Forest of One-Thousand Monsters, apparently having lived there for a month. _No one_ went to the Forest of One-Thousand Monsters. The only person who didn't avoid it was Gildarts.

_Gildarts! _

When asked why she had chosen to do so, she'd answered, "To hide, and train."

When they arrived at the edge of the forest, Natsu had smelled her immediately. But she was long-gone.

Happy frowned worriedly at the memory. The Forest of One-Thousand Monsters was a pretty scary place. He didn't much like the thought of Lucy in there. Maybe she'd gotten herself into other, even more dangerous jams.

Maybe that's why she was taking so long. Maybe she'd been kidnapped, or she'd lost her memory in some kind of freak accident. Maybe she'd become a big-shot writer, without Natsu and Happy there to distract her from her novel, and decided she was too rich and famous for them. Maybe she was trapped on an island with a magic curse, or something like Nirvana had effected her soul and turned her evil, or she'd finally caved to Loke's lustings and agreed to return with him to the Spirit World as his bride -

"I'm sure she's fine, though!" the Dragon Slayer said, interrupting Happy's imagination, "Lucy's always fine!"

"Aye," Happy agreed, still not completely settled.

The Exceed's thoughts wandered to the last few jobs they'd taken. Everything had gone as it usually did. Natsu had fought with Gray the entire time and left a building in a pile of rubble, and Erza had wound up dragging them home by the ears while Happy sat on her enormous wagon of luggage, munching on a fish.

But even though everything had been the same, Happy knew he wasn't alone in noticing Lucy's absence from the group. They all missed her constant state of irritation and bewilderment—without her, there was no balance! And a lot less funny stuff happened when the Celestial Mage and her quirky spirits weren't around.

Natsu acted like his cheerful self most of the time, but sometimes Happy would catch him looking serious. Sometimes he thought it was Igneel, but other times, he was definitely thinking of Lucy. It was mostly during the times that they looked for her. But there were other times, too, like when they were out on jobs. In the wakeful minutes before sleep. After a particularly heated fight. Looking around at everyone in the Guild Hall. Ever since she left, he had had more bad dreams that woke him up in a cold sweat, subsequently waking _Happy_ up, also.

Happy missed his best friend, but sometimes he was almost sure that Natsu missed her more than any of them. It was hard to look at the obvious disappointment and hurt in his expression whenever they came back from searching for her.

Without warning, Natsu dropped the fishing pole and leapt to his feet. His posture was rigid as he looked around at the forest.

"What is it, Natsu?" Happy asked.

Natsu responded quickly. "Did you feel that, Happy?"

"I only feel the emptiness in my belly," Happy grumbled, then saw the fishing pole vanish into the water. He shrieked, _"THE FISHING POLE!"_

"I could've sworn I just felt a major influx of magic..." the pink-haired boy muttered. "Happy, bring me up! Now!"

Happy wrenched his gaze from the vanishing fishing pole, ready to refuse vehemently, but seeing Natsu's serious, angled eyes—still searching the forest—his rigid posture, his twitching nose made him change his mind. This actually looked serious. Grumbling, he shifted into his winged form and grabbed Natsu by the back of his shirt.

"You owe me at least a hundred fish for this, Natsu!"

"Sure thing, buddy! Just hurry!"

They rose quickly, and when they broke the tree line, the pair fell into stunned silence.

A beacon of light shot up from the forest on the other side of Magnolia. It was so blindingly brilliant, it made the sun look dull. It cast a glow across the already bright, blue sky that stretched for miles, and Natsu brought a hand up to shield his eyes, squinting.

Not a beacon, he decided, but some kind of offensive magic. It was forming in the sky almost at cloud level, then rocketing into the trees far below. Based on the enormous tremors the magic gave off, he felt he could safely conclude that he didn't envy whoever it fell upon.

"Natsu…" Happy was squinting at the light from behind him. "That magic…it looks like the spell Lucy cast, at the Grand Magic Games!"

Natsu's eyes grew wide as he remembered.

"You mean in her fight with crazy eyes?"

"Aye!"

"But…" Natsu frowned, "This is way more powerful than the spell Lucy cast. I can feel the energy from here. It's…"_ frightening._ That was the word he thought. It was a frightening amount of concentrated power.

He wanted to challenge whoever wielded it.

"Let's go, Happy! I bet some of the Guild's already on the way—wouldn't want them to beat us!"

"Aye, sir!"

As they swept towards the beacon, it began to fade.

* * *

Waking up was as terrible as it was abrupt. My eyes flew open, and I sat up so quickly that my forehead smacked into that of the man who had been leaning over me.

Loke let out a string of swears, and I rubbed my head gingerly, hissing through my teeth. "Sorry," I mumbled.

"'S okay." He was rubbing his head, too, but now he dropped his hand. "How are you feeling?" His suit and tie were a little tattered. There were still shadows beneath his eyes, and he was sweaty, pale.

"I should be asking you that," I returned, then winced, raising a hand to the aching spot beneath my chest. I groaned.

My ribs weren't the only thing that hurt. I ached all over, feeling heavy under the weight of exhaustion—a side-effect of the enormous amount of magic I'd used in this fight. And it looked like I'd passed out. I swore softly.

I still wasn't strong enough.

I'd have to train harder.

"You're hurt," Loke said, watching me.

Behind him, Aries stood. Out of the three of us, she looked the least damaged—her woolly dress was only a little dirty from all the times she'd had to dodge attacks. "As soon as you—um—fell from my Wool Magic," she stammered, "You—um—fell right asleep! I'm sorry!"

I smiled at her. "No, it's not your fault. Warding off his poison drained a lot of my magic energy, on top of everything else."

A second too late, I realized I'd allowed my thoughts to focus on the magic I hadn't wanted to reveal to my enemy.

"No way," I heard Cobra mutter as he read my thoughts.

Peering around Loke, I gaped.

We were sitting in a massive crater. It was maybe ten meters wide, two deep, and it was full of loose, gray rubble and huge, uprooted trees. At its base lay Cobra.

"Holy—" Grunting, I got to my feet and staggered over to him, tripping over branches and rocks. Loke and Aries were right behind me. Beside my opponent, I fell to my hands and knees, looking in wide-eyed horror at the damage I'd done.

He lay spread-eagle, his skin mottled with an impossible number of ebony bruises. His eye was half-swollen shut, blood dripping from his nose. One of his legs was bent at a nauseatingly wrong angle.

"I'm sorry," I said, "I didn't know the spell would do this. You need help - "

"Solar Flare." My gaze snapped to his as he said the words aloud. "You wield Solar Flare…that's how you managed to ward off my attacks. How the hell did _you_ manage to get it?"

Before I could stop it, the memory returned:

_The dark, dusty house full of books. The haunted eyes of an old, sad man peering into my soul. Screaming in pain in Virgo's arms, as magic coursed through my veins—too much magic. I was sure it was going to kill me. It was so powerful— _

_The broken girl, lying in her bed, staring._

_"Lucy Heartfilia. Stop this from happening again." _

I began to shake uncontrollably.

"L-Lucy?" Aries tentative hand was suddenly on my shoulder.

Suddenly, Cobra was laughing. It was bitter and harsh, and hard to hear when I knew it was my pain he was laughing at. "Well, well. You're standing under some heavy memories and substantial fear, for someone who exuded so much confidence in our fight. I can't pretend not to be impressed, Lucy Heartfilia. But for how long will you be able to function beneath the things eating away at you?" His voice dropped low, "How many more sleepless nights will it take for the memories to consume you _whole_?"

My nails caught earth as I balled my hands into fists. I didn't grace him with a response.

"You sure talk big for a defenseless guy at the bottom of a hole." There was none of the normal mischief in Loke's tone. Just ice.

Cobra scoffed.

Still shaking, I began to think of the name of every guild I knew to exist. _Blue Pegasus, Grimoire Hearts, Lamia Scale, Sabertooth, Twilight Ogre, Mermaid Tail, Quatro Cerberus, Titan Nose, Carbuncle. _My knuckles grew white.

"Are you—um—okay, Lucy? I'm sorry."

_Raven Tail, Fairy Tail._

My teeth gritted.

_Cygnus-X._

I took a deep breath. Another. Then I turned to Aries and Loke, both of whom were watching me with worried expressions, and forced a smile. "I'm fine," I told them. They didn't look convinced.

I turned my attention back to the Poison Dragon Slayer, my smile slipping from my lips. My ribs were killing me, and I needed sleep. But before that, I needed information. "You're supposed to be in the Magic Council Prison, Cobra."

"Thanks, I didn't know."

"I don't need your attitude!" I huffed. Then, after a moment, I asked, "You were one of the ten criminals who broke out five months ago, weren't you?"

He gave no response. His swollen eye was fixed on the sky, now.

"I need to know how you got out."

His eye returned to me, then. I could see him weighing the options, but I knew what his answer would be. Cobra was a man who respected those who defeated him. I waited, keeping my determined gaze latched onto his searching eye. Aries' hand was still on my shoulder, timid.

After a minute, he spoke. "I don't know," he shook his head. "One night, someone wearing all black came and broke me out. I asked him a million questions, but he didn't answer any of them. He didn't even want anything from me, he just shoved me out the door and told me to get lost."

My breath hitched. "Did you…did you see a tattoo?"

A pause. "Yeah." More silence.

"And…was it…" I gulped, fearing the probable validity of my suspicions. "Was it a black orb in a clawed—?"

Before I could finish my question, all hell broke loose.


	6. Chaotic Reunion

*****Hey! Quick note: I just wanted to thank everyone for the nice reviews. Getting them really makes my day! Enjoy!*****

The closer Happy and Natsu came to the bald, smoking patch of forest, the more sure Natsu became of what he was smelling.

At first, all he'd smelled was Cobra. He'd wrinkled his nose. Cobra was nothing if not a pungent bastard.

But underneath that…he could've sworn he smelled a girl's shampoo, and something achingly familiar. The smell grew stronger and stronger, the closer he got, shining in his mind like the beacon he and his friend had just seen in the sky. He was sure his heart stopped beating momentarily when he caught a particularly strong waft.

"Happy..." Natsu's voice was quiet with astonishment. If the Exceed's face hadn't been so close to his own, he wouldn't have been heard.

"What is it, Natsu?"

"I smell…" His voice was growing louder, now. "I smell Lucy!"

"Lucy?" Happy's voice was bright, thrumming with excitement.

If she was this close, did it mean she was back? She was returning to Fairy Tail? Natsu's heart had recovered from its momentary lapse and was beating fast and hard, now.

"Yeah!" he said, matching his friend's excitement, "Yeah, it's definitely her!"

"Lucy's back!" Happy hollered excitedly, picking up the pace.

She was back! She really was back!

But...Natsu frowned.

If he smelled Cobra _and_ Lucy…

This could be bad.

"Hurry, Happy! I think Lucy might be in trouble!"

"What do you mean?" the Exceed returned, beating his little wings faster than ever.

"Lucy's smell isn't the only one I'm catchin'." Natsu's determined gaze was fixed on that telling patch of forest, now. The fire within him was starting to lick hungrily at his insides. The sound of war drums only he could hear filled his ears. "I smell Cobra, too."

"Oh, no! He's crazy powerful!"

"Yeah, that's why I gotta get there, to kick his ass before he can hurt Lucy!"

"But, Natsu," Happy said, sounding as if something had just dawned on him, "That beacon of light we saw earlier…that looked more like Lucy's magic than Cobra's."

Natsu frowned. That was right—the enormous magical influx that had alerted him to someone's presence in the first place had been that beacon. If it was Lucy's…

"If it was her, we only got more of a reason to hurry," Natsu stated, "Their fight must've gone south if she used that much magic power."

"Good point!"

The pair whizzed towards the crater.

* * *

_Pop!_

I was on my feet and in battle stance so quick, Aries flinched away from me. Loke was right at my side, raised fists full of Regulus Impact. But as soon as we saw the two men who had appeared, we froze. Aries blushed and wriggled behind us.

Doranbolt and Lahar, members of the Custody Unit of the Magic Council. Lahar had a hand on Doranbolt's shoulder, and Doranbolt was a bit out of breath—a side-effect of the Teleportation Magic he had used to transport them here. They regarded the scene, their posture erect under their white cloaks.

"Mest." Loke sounded surprised. It occurred to me that he hadn't really seen Fairy Tail's memory-manipulating infiltrator since the whole Tenrou Island, seven-years-in-a-coma thing went down.

Doranbolt/Mest turned his attention from his surroundings, and - despite his breathlessness - smiled at us. Even with everything that had happened, he'd made it obvious that he harbored a lot of affection for our guild of misfits, especially Wendy. How couldn't he? Fairy Tail was the best guild around, and Wendy the best kid around.

"Lucy, Loke," he greeted, and looked over our shoulders at Aries. "And…another one of Lucy's spirits?"

"Um, yes! I am—um—Aries! I'm sorry!"

Doranbolt stared at her with concerned, blue eyes from beneath dark bangs. I had to say, he was rocking the rugged look a lot more than he ever had the clean cut.

"She apologizes a lot," said Loke with a shrug, "She's timid!"

"Ah…okay. How are you?"

Standing at the bottom of a massive crater full of debris, I chuckled guiltily, raising a hand to the back of my head. "Oh, you know," I answered for us, "Just dandy! How about you?"

Lahar's attention was already on the bloody, bruised Cobra. Doranbolt's eyes followed.

"Did you do this, Lucy?"

"Uh…well…" I stalled.

"That's right!" Loke interjected, draping a casual arm over my shoulders. My blush brightened as he continued, "But it would never have been possible without me, Aries, and a little good old fashioned lov—"

"TIME FOR YOU TO GO!" I cut him off heatedly, my blush cherry red now. "Close, Gate of the Lion! Close, Gate of the Ram!"

"Um—I hope I was able to—um—help you, Lucy! I'm sorry!" Aries said, disappearing.

I beamed at the fading spirit. "Of course! I wouldn't have been able to do it without you, Aries! Thanks!"

Dramatically, Loke caressed my flaming cheek. I returned his look of passion with one of disgust. "I know that we must part, for now, but we shall meet again!" he breathed, "It is written in the stars…"

I rolled my eyes at his vanishing body. "Yeah," I grumbled, "Thanks for your help, you rampant womanizer."

Now alone with an owl-eyed Lahar and an amused-looking Doranbolt, I tried to ignore my pain and fatigue as I braced myself to question them. I still needed information, and if I could get it right from the source—without hindrance—that suited me just fine.

Before I got the chance, Lahar stated, "I'm surprised you were able to defeat Cobra. He's considered one of the Magic Council's more dangerous inmates."

From the corner of my eye, I saw the more serious mage's Solid Script walls rising around the scowling, defeated-looking Dragon Slayer. The blood that had leaked from his nose was drying.

Unsure of how to answer, I laughed uncomfortably again, waving a nonchalant hand before me. "Oh—um—no biggie…"

"No." Doranbolt shook his head. "I had heard that you left Fairy Tail for a year, to train. I can see that this decision was not in vain."

More uncomfortable chuckling. "That…means a lot." Inwardly, my thoughts were flying. He had...heard about me? Had he asked about me on a visit to Fairy Tail, or had the Guild volunteered the information? A vision of Natsu getting into Mest's face, asking if he'd seen me around suddenly appeared in my mind, causing something to twist painfully in my chest. I pushed the vision away as I heard Cobra snort.

_Focus. _

Shifting uncomfortably, I prepared to ask my questions. I would have to be careful. If I aroused suspicions as to what I wanted, _they_ would be the ones asking _me _questions (this was all assuming I was correct in my conclusion that - despite hearing all of my thoughts - Cobra could be trusted not to just tell them what I was after).

I wasn't prepared to share my suspicions with the council. Not until I knew I could trust them.

I'd opened my mouth to speak. Lahar and Doranbolt were watching me.

And then, for the second time, my questions were halted in their tracks:

"Where the hell is Cobra? I'm gonna kick his ass!"

The voice held a heated challenge, tinged heavily with belligerence and fire, a voice I recognized as soon as I heard the word "where." I whipped around towards its source fast enough that it hurt my neck and sent a jolt of pain through my body (including my bruised ribs) but it felt like I was moving in slow motion as my gaze fell on Natsu Dragneel. He was bearing down upon the crater aerially, shouting at Happy to just drop him, that he'd be fine.

His salmon-colored hair was a little shaggier, falling into his sharp, black eyes that were fixed on us, burning. Also, he was a little bigger—I could see—as he fell from Happy's clutches, spreading himself wide while in midair and then crouching as soon as he hit the earth, the veins standing out on his neck and forearms as he braced himself for a fight.

But the differences didn't matter.

When my eyes met his, it was like that day back in Hargeon, all those years ago, when I'd spotted the wide, bright smile of a pink-haired boy and his blue cat and been forced out of a Charm Spell. But it was more. It was a hundred times that day. It felt like I was getting punched in the rib cage with Sound Magic all over again, like I was burning and freezing, like my soul was singing. Something slid into place, setting a tempest of emotions swirling through me.

By the time he straightened from his crouch, I'd covered half the distance between us.

By the time a look of shock had passed over his face, the veins had faded slightly, and he had said, "Lucy…" in a strange voice I'd never heard him use, a voice that was a heartbreaking combination of desperate and hopeful and afraid all at the same time, I was throwing myself into him.

He caught me on instinct, if nothing else.

I gasped instantly at the pain in my ribs.

He didn't seem to notice, didn't seem to be registering anything. He was barely hugging me back, even, but I didn't care. Despite the deep pain in my ribs I was squeezing the life out of him.

"I missed you so much," I whispered into his chest. I said it so prematurely - blurted it, really, but it was the first thing I thought, and with the emotional upheaval I was going through I just didn't have the wherewithal to try to be tactful. If I was honest, I don't know if the tears in my eyes were a result of my broken ribs or the heart they'd protected, suddenly feeling warmer than it had in a long time. I hadn't cried much, in the past five months.

At my words, Natsu stiffened. Then, suddenly, his arms tightened around me, and I could feel his breath in my hair. His heartbeat was quick against me.

"LUCY!"

Something small and blue launched itself between us, wedging in front of my face. "Happy!" I cried, gripping onto my old friend.

I felt tears against my neck, and smiled into the blue fur.

"Lucy!" the Exceed sobbed, "Natsu took my fish! He took it, and then he dropped the fishing pole in the river!"

At that, I let out a burst of laughter. _Of course_ that would be the first thing Happy would have to say to me, after over a year. "Well, doesn't sound like you've changed, much." I squeezed him a little tighter. "We can go again tomorrow."

"Really?"

The hope in his small voice got me. Was he afraid I'd leave again? That quickly?

"Of course. I'll get you fish all the time," I promised.

The cat's sobbing increased.

Natsu was staring at us, still seeming not to comprehend. Lifting my face from Happy's fur, I smiled at him. He blinked.

Suddenly, he turned his attention behind me, to Lahar and Doranbolt, who had turned their attention from the scene in favor of helping to Cobra to his feet behind me, restraining him with Magic-Inhibiting Cuffs.

"What…" Natsu blinked again, then suddenly looked annoyed. "What the hell happened to you, man? You look like shit. Who'd you let kick your ass before I got here?"

He sounded actually affronted.

I smiled, feeling myself stifling a groan - such a nostalgic feeling. Apparently, Natsu hadn't changed much more than his best friend.

Still gripping Happy, I turned to face the three mages.

When my eyes fell on Cobra, I bit my lip instantly. He really did look like shit. I'd never meant…

Cobra spat blood onto the crater's floor. "Ask blondie, there."

All eyes turned to me, and a flush rose to my cheeks. "I—uh—" I stammered.

Then, once again, I was cut off.

"Is that Lucy?"

"I think it is!"

"Oh my god…"

"LUCY!"

I turned, and at the edge of the crater, I saw them all. Wendy lead the pack, followed by Gray, Juvia, the Strauss siblings, Cana, Macao, Romeo, Wakaba, Levy…

They weren't even hesitating before they leapt down into the crater, rushing over to me. I saw misty eyes, quivering lips.

I blinked.

I'd expected them to be happy to see me once they were done being angry. But this—

I was caught between complete elation and fear, both for my life and my ribcage, as they bore down upon me. Wendy threw her small body into mine, eliciting the first response of pain.

Then it was everyone else, one after the other.

"Lucy! We missed you!"

"Wow, your hair is so short, Lucy!"

"Lu, you better have kept writing! I've been wanting to read one of your books for ages!"

I didn't know what to do or say, instead settling on squeezing as many people to me as I could as fiercely as I could. I felt overwhelmed by excitement and love and just suddenly - for the first time in a long time - feeling like I was home. Somewhere in the back of my emotion-hazy brain, I thought that seeing Magnolia wouldn't have felt like this. Nowhere close. I knew better than many that home was the people you called family.

"You guys…" I whispered, "What are you doing…_here_?"

"What do you mean, 'what are we doing here?'" Gray said, from about halfway back in the swarm of people crushing me. "There was a huge explosion! This entire section of the forest is completely obliterated."

_That_ cut through the haze in my mind. I grimaced. "Well, crap," I muttered. "Overdid it…"

"THAT WAS YOU?" The question was a chorus.

My cheeks flamed as they laughed.

"Well, that's a Fairy Tail Wizard for you."

"Was it Urano Metria?"

Natsu was watching it all unfold with a small, satisfied grin on his face. After a moment, Gajeel and Laxus came up beside him. Never were the type for a group hug. I would've expected Natsu to be right in the middle of the fray, though, loudly declaring hunger and the desire for another fight, all the while wearing a bright grin. Why hadn't he joined? I watched as Gajeel whispered something to Natsu, who glanced at him quickly, the smile slipping from his lips.

But I caught only that moment before I turned back to my teary-eyed family, still half in shock.

"You guys…" I said, "It's…" My own tears were rising, now, and I held no more notions of physical injury being their source. "It's so good to see you all."

From behind us, a voice cleared. "Sorry to interrupt."

I turned to look over my shoulder, breathing a silent sigh of relief as the pressure of Wendy's small frame was lifted from my torso. Happy remained sitting on my shoulder, where he'd climbed when I'd been jumped.

Lahar and Mest stood facing us, with Cobra between them.

"We just wanted to thank you, for dealing with Cobra, Lucy," Lahar stated stoically, "Without you, we would never have caught up with him as quickly as we did."

Now, several pairs of wide eyes and dropped jaws turned to me, including Natsu's.

"Guys," I muttered, embarrassed. Sure, I had nothing against bragging about a victory you'd worked hard for. People deserved to be proud of themselves for their accomplishments. But this? Cobra standing there, right in front of half the Guild while we talked about it? That felt excessively cruel, especially with all his injuries—

Suddenly, a thought struck me. My eyes widened.

"Wait!" I shouted at Doranbolt and Lahar, "Please…before you go…" Turning to Wendy, I placed my hands on my shoulders. "Wendy, I'm sorry to ask you this after we've only just met back up, but…" I bit my lip. "Cobra's hurt. Would you be willing to heal him?"

Wendy stared at me, wide-eyed, before a determined look came into her eyes. She nodded once. "Sure thing!" And with that, she hurried over to where the trio stood.

"Hello, Wendy," Doranbolt said warmly as she approached.

"Mest! It's good to see you." Her back was to me, but I knew her sweet smile, and I knew it was shining up at him.

"Alright," Lahar said, "Let's hurry this up. I probably shouldn't even be letting you do this…"

"Are you serious?" Doranbolt directed the question at him, "Look at him, Lahar! He needs treatment."

Suddenly, Cobra burst, "I'm standing right here, you know!" We all stared blankly at him. "I don't need any help!"

Wendy rose her palms to face him, and before I knew it, there was a blue glow surrounding her hands. Cobra stared down at the little girl, his wide eye and crimson scar illuminated by the glow.

More than one of us watched, breathless at the tender image the two made. Two very different Dragon Slayers.

"Just as I thought," she said at length, lowering her hands. "You have at least five broken bones, and some internal damage. If I don't heal you, someone else has to…so why don't you just let me do it?"

Her gaze was turned up to him, his down to her. After a long moment, he cast his eyes away from her, grumbling, "Whatever…"

It was when Wendy had sat him down and risen her hands to his body, with Doranbolt and Lahar watching over, that I saw my opportunity.

"Just one second," I said to everyone, who watched me go.

Making my way over to the group, I noted that Cobra avoided my eye.

"So, since we talked earlier," I said to Mest and Doranbolt, "A thought struck me."

They looked at me quizzically.

"He's one of the ten escaped prisoners from a few months ago, isn't he?"

Lahar looked instantly wary, but Doranbolt answered without hesitation, "Well, I guess it's pretty obvious, now…yeah, he is. But don't go around telling anyone, got it?"

"Right," I agreed. Then, trying to keep my voice light and curious, I asked, "So…who were the other nine? The papers didn't release names…"

Lahar's answer was quick and sharp, "I'm sorry, Ms. Heartfilia, but we are not at liberty to give you that information."

I bowed my head. "I understand. I was just…curious, I guess."

Internally, I released a string of swears. I hadn't gotten the chance to ask Cobra the question (if he even knew the answer) and now I was being denied by Lahar and Doranbolt. The latter's gaze was on me, examining, and I thought that he hadn't bought my curiosity crap.

After a moment, I heard him take a breath, and I prepared for questions. Instead, I got, "This was good of you, Lucy. The year hasn't changed you in essentials." My gaze snapped up to his. He was smiling. "Everyone will be glad about that."

Instantly, a blush rose to my cheeks. I looked away pointedly. "Yeah, well," I muttered, "Not like I actually wanted to hurt anyone."

Suddenly, from the ground, Cobra's voice piped up. "What you asked earlier? It's just like you said."

Instantly, I knew he was referring to the tattoo. A coldness swept over me.

A black orb in a clawed hand.

I kept my gaze deadpan as I turned it to him, and our eyes met. In his sharp features—the set of his jaw, the seriousness in his eye—there was a deal. My kindness, his answer.

"What is this, now?" Lahar asked, looking between us.

I blinked, then turned to the man. From behind his glasses, he peered sharply at me. "During our fight," I said, "He was acting different than he used to. Less cold, less cruel. I asked him if it was because he had found someone worth changing for. I guess this was his answer." The Dragon Slayer stiffened at the lie, while Doranbolt and Lahar exchanged looks and Wendy moved her glowing hands to the space of above her patient's bruised shoulder.

I smiled down at the Poison Dragon Slayer. His eye was still fixed on me. "I hope things change for you, Cobra," I said, resolving - privately between us - that if I was called to testify about any of this, I would testify on behalf of the Poison Dragon Slayer. I then returned to my chattering family, so that Wendy could finish healing in peace.

As I returned, Fairy Tail enveloped me once more. We talked and laughed, the others badgering me about where I'd been and what I'd done for the past year. Me, telling them that they'd hear, but it would take a while. It was a long story.

When Wendy had finished, Lahar and Doranbolt said goodbye and thanks again for defeating Cobra (much to my embarrassment). My defeated opponent said nothing before the trio vanished into thin air. However, just after Wendy had finished healing him—leaving him looking a less bruised—I saw him murmur something that made her blink, and smile.

Cana draped an arm over my shoulder. "Let's go back to the Guild," she said, "We're going to drink and dance so much, we won't wake up until next week."

I groaned. "Okay, first I need pain pills or something."

Natsu, who had sidled closer, frowned at me. "Pain pills? What for?"

"Because…" I lifted the bit of shirt above my left ribcage, wincing. "My ribs are killing me…"

Everyone gasped at the sight. I hadn't even seen the place where they'd broken, yet, but I imagined a lot of mottled, nasty-looking black and blue. Cana hastily slipped her weight from my shoulders, staring.

"You let Wendy heal Cobra before healin' you?" Natsu yelped. Suddenly, another thought seemed to strike him. "You hugged me! You hugged all of us! What were you thinking? You probably made it worse!"

I dropped my shirt. "Cobra was hurt! And of course I hugged you guys! I was happy to see you."

Natsu blinked. Before I knew it, a smile had spread across his features.

Confused, I frowned. "What?"

He shook his head, still smiling. "You're Lucy, alright."

Doranbolt had said much the same thing. But for some reason, the way Natsu said it made a wave of a million emotions wash over me. For the umpteenth time that day, I blushed.


	7. The Guild After a Year

*****Real quick: Just wanted to thank everyone again for all the super-nice reviews. I'm updating so quickly right now (having already written a lot of this before deciding to put it up here) that I'm getting a lot of the reviews late, which is why I'm only just now seeing them. It really is heartwarming to read! Enjoy the new chapter!*****

"You missed Master Makarov," Gray was saying over the jolly din of the guild hall, "He's at a Magic Council Meeting or something—probably he lied about that, and he's just at some beach resort, flashing people again." He shuddered.

I stared at him. "How can _you_ frown upon people flashing? Also, what are you talking about?"

"Never mind, never mind." Before I could protest, he changed the subject. "You also missed Erza. She left a few days ago for a mission. My guess is she'll be back tomorrow or the next day, though."

We were both nursing pints, sitting next to each other at the bar. Mira was serving up beers before us, humming cheerfully to herself. Somewhere along the way Gray had lost his shirt, and now, it was not only his eyes on me; every single one of his muscles - and Juvia - was glaring at me as well.

Reminded me of the good old days.

I stretched on the barstool, reveling in the sense of relief I felt in my ribcage. Despite my protests, Wendy had insisted on healing me.

"But Wendy!" I'd spluttered, "You just healed Cobra! You saw how he looked—that must have drained a ton of your magic energy! I'll be fine...just rest."

She'd shaken her head, already pushing me back on the infirmary bed where Mirajane had shoved me, a cross-armed, no-if-ands-or-buts Natsu right behind her. They were followed in by almost everyone, who watched as the young Sky Dragon Slayer rose her glowing palms to my frame in much the same way as she had with Cobra. "I've gotten a lot stronger since you left, Lucy! Don't worry about me."

"The child is right," Carla had said from the end of my bed. Her voice had retained its haughty quality from a year previously. "She is quite capable of healing two people in a day, so _do_ stop being difficult."

"Yes, Lucy." That was Pantherlily's stoic baritone, coming from where he stood next to Gajeel, behind Levy. "You don't need to act tough about your injuries. Let us help you."

I had blinked.

Really, it hadn't occurred to me that I was acting "tough." In the past year, I'd been injured many times. After a while, I stopped viewing the injuries as anything more than obstacles in whatever new challenge I faced. Injuries were scars. Scars were lessons, and stories. Besides, I'd been alone, dealing with my pain for so long—there'd been no one to complain to about it to. I mean, I guess I could have drawn my spirits for a rant session. That seemed a little absurd, though. So in loneliness, I'd stopped whining (as much). I'd learned to swallow my pain, how to just push it to the back of my mind, and move on.

Now, however, I wasn't alone. There was an entire crowd of concerned friends watching me, and—I had to admit—it was as uncomfortable as it was cute.

Grumbling and wincing, I'd allowed Wendy to heal me, while the majority of the Guild—including Laxus (Laxus!)—looked on. In complete silence. Why weren't they talking? This was so awkward...

At length, I'd turned a glare to them. "You don't all have to stand here, you know!"

Laughter had broken out at my hot tone. "We missed your incessant yelling, Lucy!" said Happy, crawling onto the bed beside Carla. "No one understands what you're so angry about, but it sure is hilarious!"

"Yeah, Lu," Levy had said. Her smile was small, but I could see the barely-contained joy beneath it. She was dwarfed by Gajeel's towering frame behind her. "What _does_ fuel that perpetual annoyance of yours?"

"It's called, 'your behavior'," I growled, not seeing what was so funny.

More laughter. My eye twitched.

I'd seen the corner of Natsu's lips raise at the scene, and realized that that was the first time he'd smiled since we'd been in the (my) crater. I cringed at the thought of him being mad at me. Of course, it wasn't like I hadn't expected it. From the moment leaving ever crossed my mind, I had known Natsu would never want me to do it, would fight for me to stay, would probably attempt to sniff me out before I got away, and yell at me once I returned to Fairy Tail. In fact, the fact that he hadn't already gone on a furious, animated rant was starting to make me _more_ nervous.

Dropping my attitude, I turned my gaze to the ceiling as Wendy continued healing me, the others chatting nonchalantly around us. Had Natsu simply overcome his anger at me long before, and moved on from me? I'd frowned at the thought. The hug we'd shared didn't seem to be lacking in emotion on his part, nor the way he'd said my name, or been concerned when he discovered my injuries. There was only one other possible outcome to all this:

I was in for a _big_ falling out with the Dragon Slayer, later on. And big falling outs with Natsu weren't big. They were catastrophically gigantic.

Like the (my) crater.

Maybe even worse.

I'd gulped.

However, now, as I sat catching up with Gray, I was beginning to wonder if I had anything to worry about, after all. Natsu had darted excitedly around the Guild all night with Happy, shouting about all the missions we were going to go on now that I was back, dropping in excitedly on every conversation I had. While Cana had been telling me about her various boyfriends and wild nights, he'd draped himself over me in his typical space bubble-oblivious way, grinning brightly and asking if I'd lend him money for a beer. While Levy and I had chatted about books that had come out over the previous year, he and Happy had squeezed in beside us with plates towering with food. While I'd looked over Reedus's pictures from the last year, he'd shown up and suggested, "Show Lucy the one of Happy tickling Gajeel's nose in his sleep! It's hilarious…"

It seemed, for the most part, that he was the energetic ball I had left behind.

But then there were times that I'd turn, and catch his more serious, intense gaze on me. I'd find him examining me, searching…for what, I didn't know.

After a while of the two-step dance, I concluded that this was far from over.

Not that I could have expected it to be, really.

At the mention of Erza, my wandering thoughts focused in on the conversation at hand. "That's great!" I said, genuinely, "I can't wait to see her!"

I'd missed my quirky, dramatic, crazy-strong friend more than I'd even realized I would.

Gray smiled. "She'll be excited to see you, too," he said, "I think she missed you more than she let on."

I smiled at him. It wasn't lost on me that his words probably applied to the pair of them. Though Gray hadn't eagerly grabbed my elbow and pulled me aside like almost everyone else, his smile had been broader than usual when I plopped into the seat beside him. A good sign, considering how cool he tended to play it. He hadn't stopped smiling since I sat down, really. This was much to the dismay of Juvia, who hid behind a column, glaring at me and whispering about how her love rival had returned.

To be fair, she couldn't have known how drastically my hearing had improved, and that I could hear every one of her insults.

As I rose the pint to my lips, Gray watched me, and I thought I caught something in the depths of his eyes. I'm not sure if it was anger or hurt, but either way, I felt a stab of pain in my chest.

I frowned into my drink.

Proof, once again, that my disappearance had hurt the Guild more than I'd thought it would. It was never my intention to do so. In fact, my goal had been the opposite. But here I was, catching pain in the eyes of the friends I'd left behind, wiping tears from the cheeks of people I loved all night. I'd expected them to have missed me, to be excited to see me again...but this? This wasn't like the times that Gildarts had returned from quests, for some reason. People weren't just glad to see me back, they were relieved and emotionally overridden, reflecting to me on everything I'd missed out on and all these things they wished I was there for. They all seemed to think that the Guild had been less without me there, but how could that have been true, when its members were always leaving, returning. Fairy Tail's family notoriously shrank and swelled.

So why was everyone treating me like my presence had been..._essential_?

_I'm stronger, now,_ I thought, setting down my pint. _You guys will see. It was worth it. _

I didn't feel pride when I thought of how much I'd grown as a mage, really. It was hard to, considering the painful road I'd taken to get where I was. But, I supposed, there was no point in looking back. I'd made and executed my decision.

Gray had looked away from me now, was instead watching Natsu as he sprinted across the Guild.

"You know, that idiot's looking a lot better than he has in a while."

Instantly, my gaze snapped to him. "What—Natsu?" It wasn't really a question. It's not like Gray would refer to anyone else as "that idiot." I shook my head. "No way. I'm pretty sure the sky could fall down on his head and he'd still act exactly like—well, like how he acts." I took another swig of the frothy beer.

Slowly, Gray shook his head as I set it back down. "No, I'm not kidding. After you left, he and Happy vanished to look for you. For a _while." _

I paused in drinking. The way Gray said "a while" made it sound like a _long_ while, which instantly bothered me. Slowly, I set the drink down.

"Once they came back, he looked down in the dumps for a while. Didn't even pick fights with me, more than once a day or so."

I was staring at him. That _was_ a startlingly low figure, for Natsu.

"And whenever he heard news about a Celestial Wizard, he'd go running off. Like you were Igneel or something." The comparison made my breath hitch. Gray's calm gaze turned from Natsu to me, now. "He's also been pretty mad at me and Erza for a while, because we never went with him to look for you. We wanted to, but…" He shook his head. "Erza said you had the right to make your own choices, and I agreed."

I cast my eyes down into my pint, lost in thought. I'd thought Natsu would follow my scent to the train station, sure. But to actually wander around Fiore, looking for me? To follow up on leads? To chase rumors? Honestly, I would never have expected _that_ of him. My decision to spend a year training was one I thought he'd (reluctantly) respect, once he got past the initial, instinctual opposition to his partner leaving the Guild.

I found myself wondering what he had found, when he came looking for me. Had he wound up at the destroyed Dark Guild I'd left in my wake? The giant chicken I'd brought down when visiting my dad's old Merchant Guild? Blackrose?

Had he wound up at a cabin, barely half a mile from the Forest of One Thousand Monsters?

I shuddered at the thought.

I hoped he didn't find what was there. I hoped none of my friends did. I would carry the full burden of that memory—in all its details—alone.

Gray was watching me carefully now. After a moment, he said, "I'm not telling you this to spoil your night or make you feel guilty. Everyone's glad your back, and I agree with Erza, even now; your choice to leave was your own. But—"

"But my actions had consequences." I finished for him. I didn't show the guilt I felt, staring with a blank expression into the amber liquid in my cup.

To this, he said nothing. But he did add, "Just…I hope it was worth it."

For a moment, I closed my eyes. Instantly, I saw an empty black stare. Limp, greasy strands of ebony hair…

It _had_ been worth it. I discovered things that someone had needed to discover. If it not me, who would it have been? Someone had to _do_ something. My hands clenched around the pint, and I took a deep breath before turning to smile at my old friend. "Well," I said, "You saw what I did to Cobra. It can't have _completely_ been for nothing."

"That's true." I detected relief in Gray's low voice. Though he had said what he felt needed to be said, he was as glad as I was to move away from the topic, I'm sure. "I have to admit, that was impressive. Not only did you destroy half a forest in the process—" I winced. "—but Cobra was an enemy even Erza had trouble taking him down."

"Yeah, I don't think Erza broke any bones in her fight, though."

Gray snorted. "Like anyone could break Erza's bones. Erza's bones break _you_."

I giggled, then started at myself. I realized it had been a long time since I'd erupted in a Lucy giggle. The past few months of my wandering year had been full of dark chuckles and silence, for the most part. Not far from what I'd had in childhood, really. Originally, I'd left the Guild to become strong enough to keep myself from being subjected to those helpless feelings. For a while, it worked, but I'd rediscovered them in a big way.

If you recounted my past, I'd left my sad childhood to find a family, then gone to a life that was much like my childhood to protect my family, only to return to them again. It all felt so complicated. Then, I glanced at Gray, taking a relaxed swig of his beer after explaining—as best as he could—what my absence had done to him, the woman who loved him with single-minded focus gazing at him from behind a column. No, I decided. It only _seemed_ complicated. In reality, it was all very simple.

Protect the future.

"Gray," I said.

"Yeah?"

"Just…thanks."

He appeared surprised, gripping his beer a little more tightly. "For what?"

A year ago, I wouldn't have been able to look him in the eyes as I said what I did. Now, my gaze didn't waver from his as I replied, "For being a good friend, and supporting me even if my decisions hurt you. I don't take for granted how lucky I am to have as good a person as you in my life."

I'm pretty sure I saw steam erupt from Juvia's ears.

Gray flushed slightly, but before he was forced to answer, Natsu had appeared in a burst of energy, draping himself over me once more. "Gray, you perve-sicle, quit keepin' Lucy from the rest of the Guild! We're _all _excited to see her!"

"_She_ came and sat next to _me_, you burnt-out match," Gray shot back, "And as far as I've been seeing, _you've_ been the one distracting her from all her conversations all night!"

"That's a hell of a lot different from keepin' her hidden in some random corner of the Guild all night, like the pervert you are—"

"Who you callin' a pervert, lying all over her like that—"

Suddenly, Natsu's weight vanished from my back, and the pair was head-to-head, magic energy swirling just beneath their skin.

I laughed uncomfortably, watching a familiar fight unfold. Holding up a warning hand, I said, "C'mon, guys. Let's just—"

But it was too late.

Natsu had sent an absurdly strong fist into Gray's bare stomach, and now, the Ice Mage was soaring across the room, straight into Elfman. With an enormous crash, the pair toppled off of Elfman's chair.

After groaning and rubbing his head for a moment, Elfman bellowed, "A real man doesn't distract people from their conversations!"

"Since when has that ever been a quality of a man?" Gray countered hotly, standing up from atop the larger mage, "And besides, it wasn't me, it was Natsu!"

"Don't blame me for your crap, Gray!"

"What do you mean, 'my crap'? You just sent me flying over here! Which you're gonna pay for, by the way—"

"Yeah? Start somethin'!"

"You already _have_, flame brain!"

Before I knew it, Elfman was after Gray, Gray was after Natsu, and the entire Guild had erupted into an enormous fight. Chairs, tables and guild members flew. At the center of the fray, I could see Natsu and Gray, going at it with the same exuberance they'd always shown in fighting each other. Lisanna, Mirajane, Freed, the Exceeds, and I were the only ones who abstained from the fight, looking on in dismay.

After a while, Happy drifted over to land on my shoulder. "Lucy," he said, his little voice a moan, "I ate so many fish…I'm so exhausted…we should go to your place and sleep on your soft bed."

I smiled at him, reaching up to stroke the blue fur soothingly. I had to admit, I was exhausted, too. Even with Wendy's amazing healing job, my body was achy and tired. I hadn't even stopped in at the apartment.

Besides. Tomorrow was going to be a big day. It always was, with the family I had.

"Yeah, you're right, Happy. I'm pretty exhausted, too."

"You mean it?" he said past a yawn, "You'll let me sleep in your bed?"

"I owe you that much." I was already making my way to Fairy Tail's doors.

Looking back, I waved at the few people who weren't distracted. "See you in the morning!" I called.

Freed, Pantherlily, and Carla smiled back. Lisanna and Mirajane raised their hands.

I was glad to be back. More than they could ever know.

* * *

Stepping into my apartment, carrying an exhausted Happy on my shoulder, was a bizarre experience. It was like walking into a ghost town. Everything was exactly how I left it, exactly in its place (dispelling any worries I'd had about Natsu and Happy ruining things). But even though the landlady had cleaned once a week and kept my plants alive, it had an un-lived in quality, a dank smell.

Inside the door, I stopped, stiffened.

Drowsily, Happy muttered, "We slept in your bed for a while, after you left. But then…" He yawned. "Then Natsu said it didn't smell like you anymore, so what was the point?"

I blushed. I'd always found it a little creepy, that Natsu associated a certain scent with me. As soon as I walked into the Guild, he would always turn right around. What did I smell like to him?

I shook off the thought, walking slowly into the apartment.

Everything was in order. All the books I hadn't been able to bring. My own pieces of writing, which I'd hidden between two boring books about magic theory on my shelf (I knew Natsu would never look at something like that). Even the clothes in my wardrobe I'd left behind looked pretty much how I'd left them. The only thing that was off was the blanket on my bed, which was a little wrinkled from Natsu and Happy sleeping on them. Without even thinking about it, I ran my hands over the wrinkles. Not for the first time today, I felt my heart ache, thinking of the pair sleeping on my bed in my absence, drawing comfort from my smell.

I decided that you never realize the impact you have on someone's life. Not until you vanish from it, without warning.

I took the time to unpack my bag, putting everything away neatly. After I placed Happy on my bed—where he instantly curled up and fell asleep—I settled into a bath. It was wonderful, hitting all the right spots. I hadn't had a bath in ages. I put on the pink pajamas I hadn't had the chance to wear in a year. They smelled alright, thanks to the long-lasting Freshness Potion I'd washed them in before leaving.

Then, after brushing my teeth and setting a bucket next to my bed, I tucked myself beneath my comforter, pulling Happy to my chest, and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

It was probably one or two hours later that I awoke to the sound of sandaled feet, dragging across the cobblestone on the road in front of my house. I don't know why it woke me up. Maybe it was my supersensitive hearing—I'd slept in quiet forests a lot, in the past year. Maybe it was instinct.

Either way, I knew who it was instantly.

Releasing Happy, who was muttering about fish in his dreams, I got up, staggering drowsily to my front door.

Once I swung it open, I saw him: Natsu. His eyes were half-lidded, and he was clearly contemplating the best way to leap up to my window. As soon as I opened the door, he started.

"Natsu," I called drowsily, ignoring his surprise, "Just come in this way."

He didn't argue, allowing me to let him into the house and then wordlessly heading towards the bed while I locked the front door. When I turned around, it was to find his precious scarf draped carefully over the headboard, even though his sandals and one-armed black shirt thrown haphazardly across the floor.

"Clutz," I muttered. There was no real venom in my tone, though.

The Fire Dragon Slayer himself was curled into a ball, already fast asleep - going by the evenness of his breathing - on the far side of Happy, not looking at all like what he was. For once, his face was peaceful, mouth hanging open slightly, lashes thicker than I would have expected above his cheeks. With a pang, I remembered how much I'd always enjoyed watching him sleep. He looked so cute!

_You're a creep, Lucy,_ I thought, shaking my head.

I crawled into bed, curling myself around Happy once more. Mine and Natsu's foreheads were almost touching, his unruly pink hair just barely brushing my forehead.

Lying in my own bed with my boys, I was almost instantly back asleep.


	8. Solar Flare

*****Long Chapter! Probably I'll just wind up editing this. Also, quick update: These are probably going to start coming out a little slower, based on the fact that I have a ton of schoolwork. Enjoy!*****

He knew as soon as she whispered, "clutz" and crawled into bed, nearly pushing her forehead against his, that she thought he was asleep. For a while, Natsu waited, and once her breathing was slow and regular, he opened his eyes.

Ever since he first spotted her in that crater in the forest, he had thought that she seemed different.

She was still Lucy. He didn't doubt that. How could he, after her irritated outbursts and the way she'd made sure her defeated opponent was okay before even giving a thought to her own injuries? Those things weren't just weird, they were a special brand of weird. _Lucy_ weird. Her hair was shorter, ending just barely past her shoulders and angling sharply up towards the back. But it was still that unmistakeable blonde.

He frowned at her sleeping face, examining. Even in sleep, there was just something essentially _different_ about her.

Her body had lost that around-the-edge softness. When she'd lifted her shirt earlier to show them her bruised ribs, he'd seen abs, and also he thought he might have glimpsed a dark tattoo on the other side of her ribcage. Her arms and legs were toned. She no longer walked with that quick, girly clip, instead favoring longer strides, her footfalls quiet as a ninja's. Her movements had a smooth grace to them now, a grace that was a lot like Erza's. It was he fluidity of a trained fighter. There was also something sharper, quicker about her - honed reflexes. Most noticeably different to him, though, were her facial expressions. There'd been a time when you couldn't glance at old Lucy without seeing some kind of strong emotion: surprise, irritation, bewilderment, fury, a smile. Now, she had mastered the poker face. Even talking to guild members all night, the range of emotions she expressed was small. In fact, every time he'd glanced at her, it was to find tight smiles, or a poker face. Many times during the night, he'd caught her looking wary, or else concentrated, eyebrows drawn in.

Also to consider was the amount of magic energy she had given off with the Urano Metria spell. He hated to admit it to himself, but the aura to it had almost felt like _Gildarts_. And he had to assume—based on the kindness she'd shown the Poison Dragon Slayer—that she hadn't even wanted victory badly enough to have been at full potential in their fight. In fact, he didn't think she'd even used the combined power of her and Gemini for Urano Metria, which would have increased the power of the spell. Just what kind of magic boost had the Celestial Mage undergone in her year away? Had she opened a_ third_ origin or something?

All in all, he had to conclude that there were a disturbing number of divergences between Lucy from a year ago and Lucy now.

He had almost felt like he was light as a feather when she was back in the Guild, talking to everyone. Despite everything he'd felt over the year, despite every anger and every hurt that had struck him when he thought about her letter, the disappointment that had made his chest feel cold and life feel like shit when he couldn't find her, he'd barely been able to contain his joy.

But now, studying her face, he had to wonder: were things really going to be the same between them?

Natsu sighed, unwittingly taking in a lung-full of her smell. Then he sniffed again.

Her scent, at least, was exactly the same as it had always been. He didn't know what it was about her smell, if it was just the memories he attached with it or her pheromones or whatever, but _something_ about it had always had a way of making him feel better. Calmer. Sometimes, it affected him in other ways, too.

But right now, he felt peaceful.

Natsu may not have been sure what he felt, lying across from the best friend who had left him behind. He wasn't sure if it was anger or hurt or excitement or trepidation or hope, or all of those things and more. But he was sure he could have breathed that smell for the rest of his life.

Before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

* * *

It was at an ungodly hour, when the sun had only just begun to peek its head over the horizon, when Natsu awoke to a Lucy-less bed, and to sounds he was all-too familiar with.

Quick flurries of footsteps. Panting, punctuated with daring huffs of laughter.

A fight.

Sitting up drowsily and rubbing his eyes, he couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from, at first. It was only after a few minutes that he realized was coming from outside the window.

He crawled over Happy, who muttered in his little voice, "Hey! Watch it!"

Ignoring his friend, Natsu peeked over the ledge.

And then he gaped.

Capricorn and Loke were on the cobbled street outside the apartment, sparring two-on-one against Lucy. Natsu blinked, confused at first. He couldn't think of a time that he had seen the Celestial Mage willingly spar. In fact, some of his most amusing memories of her were of him dancing around her, gleefully throwing ghost punches at her while she stood with folded arms and an expression that spoke to a headache. Then he realized that the muscles he'd glimpsed yesterday couldn't have just appeared; she must have worked for them. Intrigued, Natsu rested his chin on his arms to watch excitedly.

Capricorn's hits, which were deadly quick and accurate, rained upon her while Loke was swinging with well-aimed and well-timed fists full of Regulus Impact. They were ruthless, relentless. Their teamwork and footwork was impeccable, and Natsu really got the sense that they weren't holding anything back. He found himself scowling. _Anyone_ would have had trouble dodging those attacks, let alone a Holder-Type Mage with normal human strength, senses, and reflexes.

But as quickly as the anger came, it faded to astonishment. His scowl of anger turned into one of confusion and awe.

Because right now, Lucy sure as hell wasn't looking like a normal human.

Her hands were folded behind her back, her body moving with lithe fluidity as she leapt, flipped, sidestepped and swung around. As she spun away from a kick from Loke, Natsu caught a glimpse of her face.

His breathing hitched.

Her blonde brows were drawn in, her huge, brown eyes full of the steel of absolute focus. Sweat was beading on her forehead. He watched in awe as—mid-spin—she ducked away from the flurry of fists Capricorn aimed at her.

Even as she ducked, a fist full of Regulus Impact was coming for her once more. An instinctual shout of warning rose in Natsu's throat, but before he even had the chance to stifle it, Lucy's head shot to the side.

Loke's bright fist flew in above her shoulder, within an inch of her blonde hair. Their faces were insanely close. In that fraction of a second that they were face-to-face, the pair shared smiles. Loke's smirk was confident and amused. Lucy's held something wild and bold and unrestrained. It was a smile Natsu had never seen her wear before, that seemed to say, _"You'll have to do better than that."_

He blinked.

Was it just him, or was Lucy's room hot all of a sudden?

He turned around and snatched Happy from the bed, bringing his whiskered nose right up to the window. "Happy!" He shook the Exceed, sending drool flying from the corner of his gaping mouth, "Look at this!"

"Natsu…I'm sleepy…what is it?"

"Just look!"

Painfully, slowly, Happy opened his eyes the tiniest possible amount. Then they widened. "Holy cow!" he exclaimed, suddenly awake, "Lucy's fast!"

"I know!" Natsu said enthusiastically, watching her dodge another flurry of attacks with impressive speed, "She's…really fast…"

Suddenly, he fell quiet, frowning and squinting.

From his position between Natsu's hands, Happy turned to glance at him. "What is it, Natsu?"

Slowly, Natsu shook his head. The more he watched, the more sure he was. "She's not just fast, Happy. She's _too_ fast."

Now also frowning, the Exceed turned to watch her for a minute or so. "You're right," he agreed decidedly, at length. "She's as fast as you or Mirajane, definitely. I guess it makes sense, though, if she survived living in the Forest of One Thousand monsters for a month."

"I guess…" Natsu agreed, still considering Lucy as she dodged. Her hands were still folded firmly behind her back.

Suddenly, last night returned to Natsu. He'd been standing outside her window, trying to decide how he was going to get up without Happy to lift him, when she'd appeared at the front door, looking half-awake. How could she have known he was out there? She couldn't have heard...right? Unless…

Unless she had dragon-like senses.

His eyes widened at the realization

* * *

When I first began the training sessions (early-morning, as per Capricorn's insistence) it mainly felt like a drag. I'd complained about my sore muscles and inability to keep up with his attacks, my ruined hair and—actually, pretty much just everything under the sun.

But as they'd gone on, I'd begun to find enjoyment in the sessions, especially in the loose-muscled calm that followed a particularly hard workout. I'd learned to like the sheer physicality of the activity. Over time I'd gotten better, quicker, stronger. Then I merged magic with my spirits, and I got _way_ better.

Then it was _really_ fun.

This morning, after a meditation session with Capricorn, we'd moved on to sparring. At first, I'd deliberated drawing Virgo, or another spirit that hadn't been exhausted by yesterday's fight. But, before I could, Loke had appeared.

"Loke?"

"Hey, beautiful." He had winked. "I saw you were having a hard time deciding who to pick for your training session, so I decided for you."

I stared at him. "You got hurt yesterday! You should rest, Loke."

"Pshh!" He waved a hand at me. "That? I was over that ages ago. Capricorn and I will give you the best results from your training session. Besides…" His expression had lost some its flirty mischief. "I'm thinking of sticking around for a while today. I miss the old crew."

My gaze had softened. It hadn't occurred to me that he hadn't seen Fairy Tail in over a year, either.

Or all the girls he played in Magnolia. That thought left me with less of a fuzzy, warm feeling.

We'd commenced.

Today, the focus was dodging attacks, and I was up against a couple of my most combatively exceptional spirits. We'd been at it for about half an hour: me, dodging with my hands behind my back, which limited the number of evasive maneuvers I could execute; Loke and Capricorn, hitting me with all they had. Between the two, Capricorn as an individual was my biggest challenge. Where Loke was more powerful, Capricorn was especially quick and accurate. However, the Lion made up for his lack of speed by using the Goat. He would time his attacks in moments where I was ducking and leaping away from Capricorn's precise flurries.

Once, this strategy had rendered it impossible for me to last more than a minute or two against the pair. Somewhere along the way, though, I'd found the key to holding my own against them, which lay in a combination of practice—getting a feeling for fighting, gaining muscle memory—and giving yourself completely over to instinct.

Despite knowing this, it was far from easy.

I was in constant motion: ducking, side-stepping, spinning, leaping, flipping, all the while avoiding the river. Sweat beaded on my forehead. There was no set end to this game. No ref. No timer. Just me against three opponents: Leo the Lion, Capricorn the Goat, and myself.

It was brutally intense in a way that would have had old Lucy cringing and yelling indignantly. But new Lucy had learned how to step up to the plate of any battle. New Lucy reveled in the challenge.

My first cheerleaders where the men in the boat, who drifted by as the sun rose. Calls followed in their wake, bouncing over the water:

"Lucy? No, it can't be—"

"Damn, Lucy's kickin' ass!"

"You go, Lucy!"

I smiled, still dancing and dodging, my booted feet making staccatoed scuffles as they met the stone before disconnecting again.

My second cheerleaders were announced by the clumsy click of my bedroom window, opening from the inside.

"Yeah, Loke!" That was Happy's bright voice.

"What?" I shouted in bewilderment, spinning away from the object of Happy's support, "You damn—" huff, "—cat!"

I heard a giggle that made me clench my teeth, ducking under a fist full of Regulus Impact. If either he or Capricorn were surprised to see the pair in my window, they weren't showing it. I was forced to hit the ground and roll away from a bout of furious, well-placed attacks from Capricorn, wincing as I rolled over my arms. Rolling my weight from my chest to my legs, I sprung to my feet before either of my opponents could land an attack on me on the ground, recommencing the dance. My breath came in sharp pants, now.

"Yo, Lucy!" Natsu called, "How are you doing that? You're super quick!"

I gritted my teeth once more. Capricorn and Loke were only laying it on thicker, now that I had a distraction. "Kinda busy right now, Natsu!"

…But too late. As I flipped away from Capricorn's flying arms, I spotted Regulus impact rocketing towards my stomach in midair. Internally cursing my lack of focus, and out of options, I lifted my hand to his in a move that ended the sparring match, feeling the magic swell within me—

There was a bright flash of electricity, and a second later Loke and I were shooting away from each other.

With a small, _"oof!"_ Loke hit the wall of my apartment building.

With a _"WAAH!"_ I tumbled straight into the river.

The refreshingly chilly water was filtered with the dusky light of early morning, sparkling bubbles rising around me as I sank. For a moment, I enjoyed the sight and the quiet that was especially peaceful in the aftermath of my training session, peering into the water's depths with puffed-up cheeks. Then I swam to the surface.

Laughter. That was the first thing I heard.

Soaking wet, I glared up at my window where Natsu and Happy were cackling unabashedly. I lifted a fist. "I'll show you how funny it is! Get down here!"

They couldn't be bothered to respond. They were crying, they were laughing so hard.

I gritted my teeth, flushing.

A second later, a shadow fell over me as Capricorn appeared at the water's edge. Beneath his sunglasses, he wore a proud little smile.

"Thirty-six minutes, Miss _Lu-u-ucy_. Considering how hard you pushed yourself against Cobra yesterday, that's an excellent time."

Despite the sounds of Happy and Natsu's laughter still ringing through the air, I smiled back up at him. "Thanks to your training," I replied, accepting the furry hand he offered.

He shook his head. "Thanks to your hard work and dedication."

By the time I'd pulled myself onto the bank, my best friends' mirth was dying down, though they still wiped at some tears. Loke, who had stood and brushed himself off, stalked over to me. He was smirking.

"You were a worthy (and beautiful) opponent, Lucy," he said, "But in the end, I bested you."

To this, Natsu shouted down, "Yeah, whatever, Loke. She didn't throw a single punch and _still_ kicked your ass."

"As a fellow cat," Happy declared, "I'll have to side with Loke."

"What do you mean, 'side with Loke'?" Natsu exclaimed, "Lucy won! Hands-down!"

"Missing the point, as usual," I muttered. Water dripped from my hair and clothes. I had my arms wrapped around myself.

"Well, Ms. _Lu-u-cy_," Capricorn interjected, "I believe that is all for our training today."

"Yep!" I smiled, and lifted a hand to wave. "I'll see you tomorrow, Capricorn!"

The Goat bowed, vanishing before my eyes.

From my bedroom window, I could see Natsu frowning, his eyebrows drawn as he looked at me. One day back and he'd already managed to annoy me with his making fun of me, but I had to admit that right then, he looked pretty cute. His pink spikes were even more unruly than usual, thanks to his having just woken up. Also, not even annoyance could've killed the joy I felt, being able to look at him again. "I don't get it, Lucy," he stated bluntly, "How could you have blocked Loke's magic?"

Loke answered for me, "Lucy's gained a_ ton _more skills than just waving her keys around." He turned dismissively from Natsu. He was nonchalantly pushing up his glasses as he said, "You wouldn't understand, with your little camp fires."

"WHAT'D YOU SAY?" Natsu was baring his canines at Loke.

"You heard me," he replied with a smug little grin.

The Lion loved to push the Dragon's buttons.

Suddenly something seemed to strike Natsu. He pointed a finger Loke. "YOU PUNCHED ME TWICE, FIFTEEN MONTHS AGO, YOU BASTARD! NOW IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO PAY!"

Loke didn't look phased in the slightest. Ignoring Natsu, he turned to me. "Lucy, I got some old haunts I want to revisit before I head over to the Guild. Catch you later?"

"You bet!" I said.

The Lion stalked off casually, waving a hand over his shoulder.

"GET BACK HERE, LOKE!"

He was already gone.

Natsu huffed. "That jerk! I still got a score to settle with him."

"You'll get your chance," Happy reassured, patting him on the arm.

I looked up at the pouty Natsu and comforting Happy in my window, reflecting on my current state. There was a steady stream of water dripping from my clothes onto the cobblestone. I smelled of sweat and river water.

"You two," I called to them.

"Yeah?"

"I have to take a bath. Want to eat at the Guild after that?"

As if on cue, all three of our stomachs growled at the same time.

"My stomach says, 'Aye, sir!'" explained Happy.

"Mine, too! Only…" Natsu yawned. "It says, 'sleep more before that.'"

With that, he vanished from sight, presumably back asleep.

"Come to think of it, mine too," Happy yawned, and also vanished.

As I made my way back into the apartment, I muttered, "I'm so sure…"

* * *

"Lucy, you and me should fight!"

"Why?"

"To see who's better, of course!"

I sighed, feeling a little bad that I had to shut down Natsu's exuberance. His grin was like a burst of light, beaming upon me. "No, Natsu."

"What?" he yelped. "You'll fight Loke but not me?"

"_Loke_ was helping me train and improve as a fighter. _You_ just want to prove you're better than me."

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

The sun had risen. I was clean, and the three of us were making our way to the Guild.

I turned to glare at Natsu. "I don't want to fight against you! I want to fight _with _you!"

"Aw, c'mon, Loopy…"

"NOT MY NAME!"

"Natsu," Happy whined, padding along beside us, "I'm so hungry, I could eat a fish!"

"Happy, you could eat a fish if you _weren't_ hungry."

I had to admit, things were settling back into what they'd always been with almost alarming speed. Our banter kept up as we continued on our way, Natsu walking with his hands behind his head, Happy mentioning fish far more times than was strictly necessary. I was starting to think that maybe there _wouldn't_ be a falling out between Natsu and me, after all. Maybe we'd just settle into our routine, and forget this whole "Lucy-vanished-for-a-year" thing ever happened.

To be honest, I couldn't even imagine what a falling-out with Natsu would be like. I mean, yeah, I'd seen him lose it against some particularly nasty opponents in the past, especially when a friend was in danger. Usually in those situations, he redirected his fury into his magic and his fists. But with friends, he was always upfront if they'd done something to upset him (often, he wound up fighting them, too, albeit less viciously). So far, he hadn't said anything to me. I didn't see us fist-fighting -_ I_ certainly wasn't going to solve issues that way.

So what _would_ happen? I hoped nothing.

At the end of the path leading to Fairy Tail's doors, I stopped, suddenly distracted from my line of thinking.

Natsu and Happy, who had continued as if nothing were wrong, stopped as soon as they realized I hadn't followed. With matching, confused stares, they turned.

"What's up, Lucy?" Happy asked.

I was sniffing the air. "There's a couple people who weren't here last night," I said. "One smells like…" I sniffed again. "Strawberries. Steel. The other one…" Sniff, sniff. "Dirt. Musk."

Natsu looked at me funny. "That's Erza and Gildarts," he told me.

Well, that made sense.

"How did you know that?"

I smiled at him. "I merged magic with all of my spirits, except Aquarius. I didn't gain the full extent of their abilities, but…Taurus, Capricorn and Leo all have exceptional hearing, smell and instinct. Actually so does Plue."

"You merged magic with Plue?" Happy asked.

"Of course I did! If I could even be a fraction as cute…" I looked wistfully into the distance, as Natsu and Happy exchanged mildly disturbed looks. "Anyway, that's not the point! Because I merged magic with them, I gained a lot of their abilities. I have much better reflexes and strategizing abilities. I've gotten a lot stronger, just like I said I would!"

At my closing statement, Natsu's face suddenly darkened. His hands dropped from the back of his head, and he scowled at me. Happy was looking at him, his expression suddenly worried.

I stared, dumbfounded, at the pair of them. What had I said wrong?

After a while, Natsu turned his glare away from me, muttering. "You didn't need to merge magic with your pervy spirits and a goat. You could've just stuck with me, like _partners_ do, and I could've just been your eyes and ears and stuff."

I blinked. Happy looked more concerned than ever.

The wind blew as Natsu glared off into the distance and I stared at him, at a total loss for what to do. Was this really coming to a head now? Here? Just when I'd been lulled into a false sense of security that everything was going to be alright between us?

Internally, I retracted the thought.

No. What would have made us not okay is if we ignored the past year, after Natsu kept searching for me, and I stayed away even longer than I'd said I would. But still…I wasn't ready. Not now. Not with Erza just inside those doors.

The part of me that recognized how much my abilities as a mage had grown wanted to shut him down and stalk past him to see Erza and everyone else, but I pushed that side of myself away. "My senses aren't as strong as yours," I said, truthfully. "When we start picking up jobs, you'll see. I'll just be able to help you a little, sort of like Wendy."

He didn't look completely satisfied, but his expression did clear slightly at the mention of going out on jobs.

I walked up to him. "C'mon," I said, nudging his shoulder with my own, "Let's get breakfast."

For a long moment, he stared at me. "Yeah," he said at length, "I'm pretty hungry."

Internally, I breathed a sigh of relief. Fight: postponed.

As soon as Natsu pushed open the guild doors, shouting that we were back, the hairs at the nape of my neck stood on end.

For a long moment, Erza Scarlet watched me.

With my newfound instincts, I felt it: imminent danger. A fight brewing. The war drums only you and your enemy heard, ringing in my ears. I stood just inside the doorway, one foot slightly in front of the other, shoulders tense as I returned the gaze.

"Lucy?" Gray asked uncertainly from the bar, where he was eating breakfast.

I ignored him, eyes fixed on Erza.

Her eyes were on me, too. She looked like she always had. Fierce. Beautiful. Stoic. There was a piece of half-eaten strawberry cake in front of her, and she was wearing her breast plate. My heart sang, seeing her, but my brain and battle instincts told me to stay alert.

Suddenly, an enormous burst of glowing energy erupted from her table. And then, tucked within the shining, lethal layers of Heaven's Wheel Armor, Erza was flying towards me through the Guild Hall with determination in her eyes. In two hands, she swung an enormous sword above her head. She let out a battle cry.

"Ahh!" Happy cried, shooting away, "Erza's scary!"

"Erza, you crazy or somethin'?" Natsu shouted, jumping between us.

All at once, her attack lost its momentum. She landed lithely just before his rigid, shielding figure, watching me from over one of his outstretched arms.

A smile graced Titania's lips.

"Just as I thought," she said coolly, "You have grown, Lucy."

Natsu's shoulders moved nearly imperceptibly as he considered her words. Then he turned. When his eyes landed on me, they widened.

I was covered in a thin layer of flickering, golden light. At my fists, the layers were thicker, ball-like, ready for attack. Waves of magic energy shot sporadically forth from the armor, like darting electricity.

It was the magic I had used to fend off Cobra's poison, hidden from his view in the depths of the black clouds he had emitted. It was also the magic I'd used to protect myself from Loke's Regulus Impact that morning, during our training session.

I beamed at Natsu's stunned visage from behind the film of concentrated magic. The few people in the Guild this early were gasping, staring at me.

"It's beautiful!" Lisanna exclaimed.

I turned my smile to her, allowing the flickering shield to ebb away as Erza re-quipped into her everyday armor.

"What the heck was that?!" Natsu exclaimed, eyes nearly bugging out of his head.

"Solar Flare."

We all turned towards the answer's source: Gildarts, who sat at the bar with an annoyed-looking Cana beside him. Probably she was hungover, and Gildarts playing the over-loving father wasn't helping her mood. Now, cradling a pint in one of his huge, rough hands, he stared at me, a small smile playing on his lips. "I heard the rumors that someone'd rediscovered it, but I figured they were just that. Might've known it was a Fairy Tail wizard'd done it."

"Um, what's 'Solar Flare?'" Gray asked, looking at me like I had three heads. Somewhere in the timespan of the past minute, his shirt had mysteriously vanished.

Erza was the one who answered him. "It's an ancient form of Celestial Magic, said to have been extremely powerful. Its use is supposed to render the mage wielding it safe from almost every type of magic, including Dragon Slayer Magic." Natsu's gaze whipped around to her. "Many believe it is lost, or that it never existed. Obviously, that's not the case. Isn't that right, Lucy?"

"Yep, that's right!" I winked.

"Still, I don't know how you could've learned it." Gildarts dark eyes searched me. "What with the low population of existing Celestial Wizards, there aren't many masters to teach Celestial Magic, let alone a form so ancient."

I folded my hands behind my back. "It wasn't easy," I admitted, "It took _months _of research, in the Magic Council Library. And some hunting." Something about what I said made Natsu tense, a scowl slipping onto his features. Remembering our almost-fight from outside and not feeling like going back there, I continued quickly, "Bet it would've been less if I'd had Levy!" From a nearby table, Levy turned, giving me a thumbs up. I returned the gesture.

"You found it in a book?"

Gray's question turned me more serious. I nodded. "Yeah. I deciphered its origins from an ancient text."

"You mean you taught yourself how to use it?" He sounded taken aback.

"Well," I stalled, "Not exactly. Solar Flare is holder-type magic, and I had to go out and find the key, which took a while. A lot longer than it would've taken you guys, I'm sure."

"I doubt that," Gray snorted, "Natsu would have destroyed the library. Books are your stuff."

I shrugged. "Still took forever."

"Mm," Erza sounded thoughtfully. "Seems like it was well worth it, in the end."

I giggled. "Well, I guess—OOF!"

Consciousness threatened to slip away from me as I found my face thrust into Erza's steel breast plate. Stars danced before my eyes. "I'm so proud of you!" Her voice was choked with emotion, "You've really found your fighting spirit!" She said the words "fighting spirit" with the usual, dramatic flare. For a brief moment, I considered begging for her to release my head from her insanely strong grip, or tricking her into thinking there was cake somewhere nearby. But after a moment, I just laughed, ignoring the throbbing pain in my head, and slid my arms around the steel.

"I missed you, Erza!"

She squeezed me tighter, and the number of stars increased. "You, as well."


	9. Jobs and Nightmares

*****Hey guys! Just wanted to say thanks again for all the reviews, and also to give a small warning: The nightmare in this chapter is a little scary. It would scare me to read, definitely. So if you don't want to, just skip over the mass of italic letters towards the end of this chapter. You'll still have the idea of what's going on. Enjoy!*****

After a breakfast full of joyful chatter, I found myself standing in a place I'd only dreamed of being for the past fifteen months:

In front of the Fairy Tail job board.

The enormous number of possible adventures at my fingertips had never looked so enticing, and the prices listed below them were almost _more_ enticing. I really was broke. I could afford a few more meals before I would have to start putting them on tab.

Not good.

And after I'd mentioned my dire situation, Erza had instantly suggested we snag a job. So now, Natsu, Erza, Happy, Gray and I stood beside the infamously indecisive Nab Lasaro, pondering the various offers.

I had to admit, it was dizzying to stand here with Fairy Tail's strongest team again. Not only had I missed my friends fiercely, but the closer we got to working together once more, the more excited I was to showcase my new abilities and training. It had been hard to be proud about how much tougher I'd gotten up until now. But as I examined the jobs, considering all the skills they were going to require, I felt my chest swelling. I would really be helpful, now! Just like I'd wanted.

"What about this one?" Natsu pointed a finger at a picture of a post featuring a toothy monster, with "150,000 J" written underneath it. It was exactly the kind of thing you'd expect Natsu to pick. Monsters. Fighting. Action. A job he would probably actually handle on his own (destroying multiple buildings in the process) even though he would give us all equal shares of the pay without a second thought.

However, as I glanced at Erza as she stoically considered the poster, it occurred to me that hunting one monster—which I would have jumped on a year ago—was maybe a little _too_ easy for us, now. It was an adventure, and that was great and all, but it would be far from a challenge; any _one_ of us could have handled it alone, easy breezy. Weren't jobs supposed to help us grow as Mages?

There was also another problem. "Actually," I piped up, "The situation there is looking pretty dire, like a 'needs-to-be-taken-care-of-ASAP' type of thing. Would it be okay if we took a job that we could head out for in a couple days, and also one with a little more pay?"

The four of them turned from the board to stare at me.

"Is there a reason we can't leave for a job sooner?" Erza asked.

Instantly, I felt…_awkward._ "Um—it's just…there's something important I have to talk about with Master, so I was hoping for a couple days to get it figured out…" I trailed off. Still, the four of them were staring at me.

The awkwardness I felt grew. Was I throwing off their dynamic, getting in the way? It would make sense; I'd been completely MIA for over a year. I'd left partially in order to be worthy of fighting alongside my friends, but, of course, they had continued to grow and develop their own brand of teamwork without me in the meantime. Maybe it hadn't been right of me to guilt them into going on a quest with me.

Hiding my anxiety to look calmly between them, I said casually, "But it's okay, if you want to head out now. I won't hold you back. There'll be no hard feelings, if—"

"No way!" Natsu's interruption was adamant, his arms crossed.

"Yeah," said Gray, apparently agreeing with Natsu for once, "We aren't letting you off the hook _that_ easy."

"We just got the team back together!" added in Happy, "And now you think we should separate it?"

"What?" I was startled. "No, that's not what I—"

"They're absolutely right, Lucy." Erza's arms were folded, too. On her, the pose lacked the immature animation that it seemed to convey on Natsu. "Besides, I am very curious to see how much you've grown. If Solar Flare is even half as great as the legends say, you'll be quite a force to be reckoned with."

My neck and cheeks felt very hot all of a sudden, as they always had whenever Erza had ever so much as taken a step towards complimenting me. "Alright," I muttered, "Well if you guys don't mind—"

Not listening, Happy cut me off. "That's not all she can do! She merged magic with all her spirits!"

My blush deepened.

"Yeah!" Natsu said enthusiastically, "You should've seen her training with Capricorn and Loke this morning. She's crazy fast! And her senses've improved double, easy!"

My gaze snapped to him, and I felt overwhelming confusion. This morning, he'd been furious at the mention of my new abilities. Now he was suddenly excited about them? In fact, come to think of it, he had been pretty supportive watching my training session this morning. Maybe he wasn't mad about the fact that I was stronger. Maybe whatever anger he felt boiled down to the same thing it_ always_ seemed to be boiling down to with him: the fact that I'd left. The pang of guilt that followed the thought was starting to become all-too familiar.

Still, the feeling was accompanied with embarrassment. "Don't exaggerate, Natsu—"

"I'm not! Tell them, Happy!"

Happy obliged. "Aye! Lucy wasn't even fighting back this morning, and she managed to hold her own against the two of them for almost forty minutes!"

"Guys…" All I did in this damn Guild was blush, I swear.

"Against Loke and _Capricorn_?" Gray sounded astounded, "He had me, you, Cana and Loke completely on the ropes on Tenrou." He was looking at me funny now, like maybe he was a little…I don't know. Scared of me or something.

The thought gave me no pleasure. I couldn't even see my face and knew it resembled a plum. "He wasn't using Human Subordination Magic-"

"Yeah!" Natsu threw in, "But he was attackin' you with lightning speed while Loke went at you with Regulus Impact! You should've seen it…_Pop! Pop! Pop!"_ He threw quick fake punches towards a floating Happy.

Dramatically, the cat spun quickly threw the air, flying up and down, all the while saying, "And Lucy was like this!"

"No way!" Natsu countered, suddenly halting in his attack. "She was more like _this_!" He tucked his hands behind his back and began jumping, rolling across the guild hall floor, and spinning, all the while wearing a face that couldn't quite manage to look concentrated.

More flushed than ever, I bellowed, "YOU'RE EMBARRASSING ME!"

No one listened, except Natsu, who quit flying all over the place to shoo me a grin. Not one person in the Guild even looked over; an entire year, and they were all still used to my yelling.

Go figure.

"Really?" Erza asked Natsu. She sounded intrigued. "Well in that case, we should take an S-Class Job. As long as I'm with you, the Master won't mind."

In truth, I'd been privately considering the idea. Viewing our team logically, I believed that all four of us were probably S-Level Mages, just without the official title (except for Erza, of course.)

"Come to think of it," the red-head rose a pensive hand to her chin, and we all watched her as she continued, "There's a job on the board upstairs that will require someone to lift a curse from Dreydon Castle. Supposedly, the place is crawling with mysterious magical creatures, but there are no human inhabitants, so no one's being threatened. I would imagine it doesn't matter _when_ we arrive to finish the job, just so long as we do finish it."

Already, it sounded perfect. Creepy crawlies for Natsu and Gray to busy themselves with, and a magic-based puzzle that Erza and I would revel in. To be honest, it sounded like it was made for us.

"If I remember correctly, the reward is four-million jewels."

Okay, that _really_ sounded like it was made for us.

"Magic creatures, you say?" Natsu was cracking his knuckles. "You _know _I'm in."

"Aye, sir!"

"Sounds good to me," Gray agreed coolly.

"Four million jewels?" I shot them a thumbs up, "That works for me!"

Something about what I'd said seemed to instantly lighten the mood, for some reason. Before I knew it, Gray and Natsu stood on either side of me, arms draped over my shoulders while Erza and Happy looked on with small smiles.

"Alright!" Natsu pumped a fist into the air, flashing the Guild his brilliant grin.

Seeing his smile from mere inches away made me breathless for a moment, like the air had been knocked out of my lungs. It was the second time in two crazy, emotional days that Natsu had made me feel that way. A smile I hadn't even meant to form was suddenly on my lips, spreading—

—That is, until Gray ruffled my hair. "Hey!" I said indignantly, shooting him a glare.

His response was a smirk. "Alright, Lucy," he said, "I'm thinking your turn to bring our job to Mira is about—oh, _a year_ overdue…"

* * *

Once the Master came back from his meeting with the magic council, Cana announced that we would have a second night of partying to celebrate the return of me, him and Erza. To be honest, I didn't see why they bothered announcing it. Every night here was another party.

It was once I'd finished continuing to catch up with everyone, watching them slowly slip into drunkenness, wildness, and then—for many—sleep (strewn haphazardly around the Guild, of course) that I approached the Master. He sat in his usual manner: criss-cross on the bar, surveying the family he headed. Seeing him enter the Guild today, I couldn't decide if his appearance—which hadn't even changed minutely since I'd left—surprised me, or if it was exactly what I had been expecting.

It felt like he'd been waiting for me, had been all-too aware that I'd approach once I caught a quiet moment. Knowing him, my suspicions were probably right.

"Lucy!" he greeted amiably as I approached, "It's great to see you again!"

I gave him a small smile. "It's great to see you, too, Master!"

"Sit down, child," he patted the bar beside him, "Tell me about your year. Any _love interests_ I should know about?"

Despite myself, I flushed, struggling to come up with a response.

I settled on a small laugh, followed by, "None worth mentioning!"

"Ooh!" Mira winked, pointing at me. "Sounds like there was _something_, then!"

"Yeah, well…" I stalled, the small smile growing uncomfortable now. "You know…nothing that stuck."

It wasn't a lie. In my travels, I'd gone out a couple times, mainly to try to alleviate some of the loneliness I felt being away from Fairy Tail. I'd connected over one guy with books—I'd always seen myself with a brainy type, a Hibiki of Blue Pegasus type, if you will (minus the rampant, unabashed flirting.) But for some reason, beyond literature we'd had no connection.

"You'll have to tell me about them, sometime!" Mira winked again. My blush deepened and I felt the cold finger of dread trail down my spine, but, thankfully, she had already moved on. "Can I get you anything, Lucy?"

"Could I just have some water, please, Mirajane?" Like I could've afforded anything else. I'd already blown one meal's-worth of money on drinks tonight.

"Certainly," she said warmly.

Once the cup sat before me, droplets of condensation gathering on its outside, I turned to Master Makarov again, looking at him seriously. "You wanted to know about my year."

"Yes, my dear. Tell me everything."

"Well," I said slowly, "I learned and grew a lot."

"I can see."

I flashed a little smile of gratitude at this, then went on, "I learned some of it from my spirits, but most of the year, I was researching. That's how I got Solar Flare."

Just like fifteen months ago, the dark depths of Master's eyes were cast into me. I didn't shy away from them as I had back then, gazing back. "Gildarts told me. An impressive feat, not that I'd expect anything less from a Fairy Tail Wizard."

"Thanks, Master. That means a lot to me. But…" I shifted on the barstool, "Bragging isn't the reason I brought my research up…information on Celestial Magic isn't all I found, in my travels. Master," I leaned forward, "I think…I think I found something that could be bad. _Really_ bad."

For a long moment, the Master was silent, still eyeing me. In a familiar motion, he closed his eyes and bowed his head. "I see. Homesickness was not all that drove you to return."

It was the truth, but for some reason the statement made me uncomfortable. Mirajane was listening now, a seriousness in her bright eyes.

"No," I was forced to agree, finally, "Not all."

The bow of his wizened head deepened. He looked so knowing, you could almost have overlooked the colorful, long-eared hat he wore. "How serious is what you found?"

My lips tightened just before I answered. "Very. Originally, I planned on dealing with this on my own before returning. But when I came to understand its full scope…" I shook my head. "I knew I would be biting off more than I can chew. So I decided to ask for your help. But I have to warn you: I think people will get hurt with this one. Less people than if no one did something to stop it, but still. It's dangerous." For the first time during this discussion, I looked away from the Master, down at my cup of water. "It's why I was hesitant to ask in the first place."

A moment of silence. "You knew that the potential danger of the situation would have no bearing on our decision to help you." My wide-eyed gaze snapped back to him. "We will never turn our back on people who need us, let alone family."

Mira smiled warmly at me: her agreement.

The warm hand on my shoulder made me start, and I turned to see Natsu. How long had he been listening? How had I not heard him approach? His grin was blinding, and he was pointing a thumb at himself. "You know I got your back, Lucy! I'm ready to knock some heads! Right, Happy?"

The little blue Exceed appeared in a burst of blue fur and white wings, coming to land on his shoulder. "Aye, sir!"

"I'd like to offer my help, as well." The stoic voice came from the mass of sleeping bodies, where we looked to find Erza standing atop several groaning guild members, arms folded over her armored chest.

Gray—clad only in his boxers—rose from the pile, muttering at Elfman, "Get off me, you hulking…" His insult was cut off as he stood fully. Dark eyes, caught above a smirk and under dark bangs, peered at me. "Count me in."

I felt a swell of emotion. It was the kind I'd felt every time we'd been on the brink of defeat and heard Natsu or Erza call out to us:

_"As long as we have each other, we can fight!" _

_"If I don't have the strength today, then I'll just borrow some from tomorrow!" _

It was the swell of emotion I'd felt when I watched Natsu carry Erza from a destroyed, steaming Tower of Heaven after he had refused to allow her to sacrifice herself. The swell I'd felt when all of Fairy Tail joined forces to destroy Laxus's thunder palace, when they knew doing it would result in their being blasted by lightning. The swell I'd felt when I saw Fairy Tail's strongest team running towards me, with cries of, _"There you are!"_ and _"We were worried sick about you!" _in front of my mother's grave. The swell I felt when I watched a heartbroken Erza place a hand on Wendy's back as the young girl cried before her vanished home.

It was a swell I hadn't felt in a long, long time. I was close to crying. A year ago, I would have, openly—but it had been too long; my loneliness had calloused over.

"Fairy Tail's got your back, Lucy!" Mira's smile was bright and comforting.

I smiled back, and for some reason, despite the fact that I'd been grinning a lot for the last couple days, it felt like the first genuine smile I'd worn in a while. The first _Lucy_ smile.

* * *

The bucket had been ready next to my bed the night before. Somewhere deep down, though, I had known I wouldn't need it. I'd been completely wiped out from my fight with Cobra, and my head had been ringing with the renewed, jovial sounds of my friends' voices when I'd fallen asleep. It had been enough to keep the dreams away, for a night.

But today, I'd prepared to tell Master Makarov and the others about the dark things I'd been hiding up to this point. I was sure tonight wasn't going to bring me the same luck that my previous night had.

I wasn't wrong.

* * *

_He was coming. _

_The Collector was coming. _

_I was in my bed, in the safety of my home. But when it came to him, privacy meant nothing, and "safety" was just a word. Your right to live and choose who you wanted to be were two sides of a cold coin that he flipped in his silky hands. The coin flipped up, spinning before his white-toothed grin and wide, staring eyes. With the tiniest, metallic thunk, the coin landed in his palm, and the silence pressed in upon your ears as he slipped it into his pocket. _

_He was coming through my window, and all I could do was watch, sweat dripping down my forehead and cheeks, sticking my pajamas to my body. I stared with wide eyes as my window opened with a soft, _pop!

_And he slid in, smiling at how easy this all was, how instantly gratifying. _

_This was his release, the past-time he enjoyed most in the world. Stepping in past the confines of young girls' walls while they lay in their beds, the scream clawing at the back of their throats, the desire to fight—to run burning agonizingly beneath their skin. _

_We were all so completely at his mercy. Beneath the blanket of his Dark Magic, we were rag dolls, his for the taking. He loved that power. He loved his own ability to silence others, to make them surrender. For a while, he would just stare at you._

_Then something shifted. _

_He reached towards my face—his long-fingered, perfectly soft fingers drifting towards my sweaty cheeks as I stared in horror, imploring him with teary eyes. _

_And suddenly, my hair wasn't blonde and my eyes weren't brown. _

_Both were black. _

_I watched him reach for me, and it occurred to me that when the Collector left your room, he left you different. _

_Some of the girls he left behind were left only with nightmares. _

_Others were left without their souls, rag dolls of his make. _

_I, Oriel Usiu, would be one of the others. _

_Until the end of my life._

* * *

I woke up, and instantly flipped over in my bed to hurl into the ready-and-waiting bucket.

About a week after the nightmares started, I'd learned to be prepared.

I released the contents of my stomach, struggling to bury my sobs in-between heaves. When I was done, I wiped my mouth shakily with the back of my wrist, closing my eyes against the overwhelming, acidic smell of vomit, pressing upon my overly-sensitive nose.

Too late, I remembered that just before I'd rolled over, I had seen my window cracked open.

"Lucy?"

Instantly, my body was encased in Solar Flare's flickering light, and my shaking fingers were shooting beneath my pillow to grab my keys.

"Lucy! It's me!" The voice was deep and scratchy with sleep, under-woven with an unintentional growl. It was familiar, achingly so, and I froze with Capricorn's key raised in the air.

Breathing harshly, I turned to the source of the voice.

Natsu lay, sprawled out haphazardly over half my bed. Judging by the way his sandaled feet were only just inside the window, he had crawled into my room and then instantly passed out. Despite his awkward position, he was obviously wide awake, now, propped up on his forearms and staring at me with huge eyes.

Shivering, I breathed in and out.

The arm holding my key fell limp, and Solar Flare faded slowly from my body.

Despite lowering my defenses, the sweating, shaking, and insanely fast heartbeat remained. With my gaze turned down to my pink comforter, I asked, "What are you doing in my room, Natsu?"

He looked taken aback. "Me?! What are you doin', yackin'?"

He leaned forward to examine my face closely, and I flinched. "Are you sick or somethin'?"

"I'm fine," I muttered.

He didn't listen, instead pondering aloud what could be ailing me. "We're not on a train or nothin'..." Leave it to him to assume motion sickness. "And you didn't drink that much..."

Slipping Capricorn's key back under my pillow, I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to come down from the rush of fear-driven adrenaline. My mind felt as if it had short-circuited. My heart was going to fly out of my chest any minute, it was beating so fast. I closed my eyes, and took another shaky breath.

"Lucy?" The voice was uncertain. I felt my bed creak as Natsu shifted.

A warm, rough hand pressed itself gently against my forehead, and my breath hitched fearfully for a second at the contact. After a moment, the hand fell. "You don't _feel_ too hot," Natsu decided, "But maybe we should go to see Wendy anyway."

The automatic "we" shouldn't have caught me off-guard, but it did. I was a Celestial Mage, and, truly, I was never alone; I always had my spirits. My friends. But in the past few months since discovering the awful things I had...I realized I had started to view myself as a single entity, as one person with only whatever strength I had instead of as Lucy who had a family and a support system. I'd begun to feel alone. More than I realized.

Despite this revelation, I let out a shuddering breath, shaking my head in response to Natsu's idea. "How would you be able to tell if someone has a fever or not? You're a Fire Dragon Slayer! Your skin is like a million degrees. And we're not going to Wendy's."

"Why not?"

"It's the middle of the night. She's sleeping."

The thought of seeing Wendy's peaceful, young face set my stomach reeling again. Not so soon after one of the nightmares. Not her.

Natsu seemed confused. "She wouldn't mind. If you're really sick…"

"I said I'm fine, Natsu!"

Even though I felt instantly guilty for snapping, I was grateful for the small surge of anger. It drove me to overcome my shock and stand up, grabbing the bucket and heading to the bathroom to clean it. To my dismay, Natsu leapt off my bed and followed close at my heels.

"Fine, then, grouchy!" he said, "We don't have to go tonight. But if you're sick, you should at least find Porlyusica in the morning."

I sighed, stepping onto the white tile. "It's not that simple this time, Natsu."

I didn't have to look at him to know he blinked.

"What do you mean?"

Again, I sighed. It occurred to me, all at once, how different this moment was from our times in the Guild the past two days. Good times. Fun times. Times of laughter and fun. Now, there was no laughter, no silliness. This was just a little bit of the worst part of my year, coming back to haunt me, and dragging Natsu into the darkness as it did so.

Was I still this weak?

From the corner of my eye, I noticed that he didn't even flinch when my vomit splattered into the toilet. He was pretty acquainted with vomit, I guess, what with his perpetual motion sickness.

The fear was fading, now, the sleepiness of the wee hours of morning leaking into my mind like a fog. Hopefully the rest of the night would be dream-free.

I was reminded that I hadn't answered Natsu when he stepped towards me across the tile. "Hey! I asked, 'what do you mean?' You better start talkin'—"

"DON'T COME IN THE BATHROOM WHILE I'M IN HERE!"

So much for sleepy. I could feel steam erupting from my ears as I glared at the salmon-haired boy, fists clenched.

He flinched, stepping back. "Alright, alright! Geez." Scowling, I turned back to my bucket.

A moment of silence. Two.

"I just wanted to know why you woke up yackin' is all." His voice had fallen to a mumble.

I sighed, my expression softening as I rinsed gross, leftover chunks out of the bucket. He _was_ just worried about me, after all. He deserved an explanation—no, not just an explanation. The truth.

At least part of it. "It was just a nightmare, Natsu."

I hoped that would silence him on the matter, and it did. But when I turned to glance at him, it was to find that intense, coal gaze locked onto me, his expression somber. The way he looked at me was uncharacteristically serious and searching, bringing a flush to my cheeks that was completely different from the breathless blush his grins elicited from me. I looked quickly away, praying he would let this go. I didn't want to go into the details of the nightmare. Not tonight. Possibly not ever.

Part of me was tempted to kick him out of my apartment, Lucy-style. But the other part—the part of me that had felt a surge of emotion upon seeing him for the first time in a year, and was still scared from the nightmare—was glad to have him around.

_Even if he did break into my room…again!_ I gritted my teeth at the thought, scrubbing the empty vomit bucket with furious fingers. An entire year, and he hadn't gained even one manner. When I'd finished, I set it out to dry, washed my hands thoroughly, then began brushing my teeth. I scrubbed, spit. Replenished the toothpaste on my brush. Scrubbed again. I spit a final time, and set my toothbrush down.

Turning to peer wearily at Natsu, I found that his gaze was still latched onto me. I had the feeling he was trying to make up his mind about something—what, I couldn't imagine.

"Where's Happy?" I asked.

Natsu wasn't swayed that easily, though. He got some idea or question in his head, and that was it. Stay out of his way, world. That black gaze remained, and I didn't even feign confusion as to his behavior, instead letting my face settle into the deadpan expression I'd worn in the Forest of One Thousand Monsters as I stared back. I didn't have any notions about my wide brown eyes containing the intensity of his angled black ones, but that didn't mean I was about to back down.

The staring competition wore on, and my eyeballs began to itch from the combination of exhaustion and overexposure to the air. It felt like entire minutes passed.

At length, he looked away. I let out a small, inaudible breath of relief. Something told me he wasn't done with this, but for now, at least, he was dropping it.

"Home," he replied finally, "I was gonna to bring him with me, but he was sleepy so he waved me off."

"Why'd _you_ leave?"

At that, he turned a confused look to me. "'Cause you're back to annoy, now, of course!" He said it like it was obvious, then flashed a grin.

I felt the familiar pull at the corners of my own lips. It really was a relief that the serious moment had passed.

"That's not the only thing I exist for, you know!"

He laughed, but halfway through, it turned into a yawn.

"Smooth," I muttered as he reached up to rub an eye. I swore, he went from uncontainable energy to intensity to sleep-mode to starvation to fighting faster than I could follow.

"I'm tired, Lucy," Natsu whined, "I'm going back to bed."

He began to stumble off towards my room. "Don't sleep in my bed!" I called, chasing after him, "Take the couch!"

Ignoring me completely, he crawled to the far side of my bed and was instantly snoring on top of my blanket.

I balled a fist in front of me, ears steaming once more. "That jerk!" I hissed. Glaring at him, I debated whether or not to chuck him out the open window. However, when he rolled over to get more comfortable, I saw his face—peaceful, for once. Feeling my resolve melt like ice before a glowing hearth, I relieved my fist. My hand fell to my side.

For a moment, I just watched him. I was feeling a familiar tenderness, the same one I'd felt _every_ time I witnessed Natsu sleeping, vying with unwavering loyalty for his friends or unabashedly complimenting me. A tenderness that strode just a little too far in a certain direction for my liking.

I grabbed the semi-dry bucket, turning off my bathroom light. After returning the bucket to its position, I contemplated my half-full bed.

"At least he left me space," I muttered, and crawled beneath the comforter.

Thanks to Natsu's Fire Magic, I was instantly warm.

I settled into my half of the bed until I'd found a comfortable position, and then set about trying to fill my mind with pleasant things. Erza's endearingly painful embrace. Gray ruffling my hair. Natsu and Happy's silly moments in the Guild. Reedus, sitting to the side with a small smile, painting us all. Cana and Gildarts, making up for lost time at the bar. Mira smiling as I'd brought her our job listing.

Still uneasy—but feeling slightly better—I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When I awoke the next morning, the first thing I noticed was the crap feeling vomiting had left in my mouth. Despite brushing my teeth, it always seemed to return in all its vileness in the light of morning.

The next thing I noticed was the arm draped over my waist.

My eyes snapped open, and I turned to look behind me at Natsu. His face still held that innocent, peaceful quality that it always did when he slept. But our proximity didn't feel accidental. At some point during the night, he had taken it upon himself to move closer to me. We weren't exactly _cuddling_ or anything like that.

But there was his arm.

Hesitantly, I glanced down. The rough, tan skin stretching over hard muscle looked _especially_ so against the soft pink blanket.

Dumbfounded, I turned my gaze back to his sleeping face.

In all the times he'd slept in my bed, Natsu had never pulled something like this. Sure, he'd draped himself haphazardly over me like an annoying little brother when he fell asleep too quickly to position himself. He and Happy had curled close to me—an attempt to fuel my anger upon waking up, I'd always guessed. But this was different. There was nothing obnoxious or immature or silly or even pervy about the position. It just seemed…protective.

Studying his face, I was all-too-aware of the way I could feel his arm tucked right into the curve of my waist.

Was this because of what I'd told him about my nightmare?

I couldn't think of another reason.

Suddenly, I noticed something else:

The window was closed.

Frowning, I considered it. I knew I hadn't done that, so it must have been him. Why would he have shut the window? He couldn't have known about the context of my dream. Maybe he had gotten cold?

Instantly, I dismissed the idea. He was _Natsu_.

I shook my head. The Fire Dragon Slayer was usually a pretty simple guy, but every once in a while the way he acted left me completely baffled. Trying to unravel the mysteries of his more puzzling side was too great a task for this early in the morning.

Besides, I had a big conversation to prepare for. Documents to gather.

Not to mention the emotional preparation I was going to have to put into this.

* * *

He wanted her to talk about it, but something about her expression—stark, exhausted, and still clinging onto the remnants of fear—had told him she wasn't going to.

Natsu had been worried in the first place, as soon as he'd seen her throwing up. Then, she'd told him it was a _nightmare_ that had caused her to wake up in a vomiting frenzy, and his concern had spiked considerably. What kind of dream was so bad it made you wake up to puke? He guessed, maybe, if you had a nightmare about eating a vat of rotten fish or something it would make sense, but the speed with which she had prepared to attack him and the fear in her eyes told him this wasn't a food dream.

No, this had something to do with what she'd wanted to talk to the Master about that day. About whatever she'd found in the past year that bothered her so much. Maybe he would be able to figure it out from whatever it was she was planning to tell them.

The thought had made him feel marginally better—enough so that he'd been able to fall back asleep.

But the sound of Lucy's voice woke him up again.

A sharp intake of breath, a whimper.

Natsu's eyes opened slowly, the fog of post-sleep filling his hazy mind. He smelled Lucy. Shampoo. Freshness Potion. Vomit.

Another whimper. For the second time that night, he was suddenly wide awake. He turned to look at her over his shoulder. Lucy's back was to him, but he could see that she was shaking underneath her blanket.

Cautiously, slowly, he rolled over and inched closer, then peered over her sleeping form to get a look at her face.

Instantly, something in his chest twisted painfully.

Her eyebrows were drawn in, and there were tears in her eyelashes, clinging to her nose. Sweat shone on her forehead.

"The window…" she muttered. He stared as her lips moved soundlessly for a moment. Then, "He's…the window…Collect—…he's coming" More soundless words.

"He"? "The window"? What the hell was Lucy talking about? Was she afraid someone was going to come in her window? The thought in itself almost made him growl. Only the members of Team Natsu had that right! Any bastard that was coming in to try to hurt her was going to get a face full of fiery fist.

Natsu turned to look out into the night, almost expecting to see some ugly asshole smiling in at them.

But there was no one. Just the starry sky. Natsu could feel a breeze drifting through the opening, lavishing his skin. Feeling angry, and having no outlet, he crawled over the window and shut it gingerly before crawling back over to Lucy.

For a while he watched, helpless and unsure.

Then another tear fell from her eyelashes.

_Last straw,_ he decided.

He put a hand on her side, and suddenly, her eyes snapped open—huge, brown eyes, peering fearfully out into the darkness of her room, searching. By their unfocused quality, he could tell that she wasn't even fully awake. Still halfway between dreams and sleep.

"Lucy," he said, and instantly her teary eyes found his. She looked so_ lost._ "Lucy," he repeated, more gently, "There's nobody in your room. He isn't here. Go back to sleep."

For a moment, she kept her unfocused gaze latched onto his. Then he watched as something peaceful came over her expression. As she closed her eyes, her head lowered itself onto her pillow, and a second later, she had passed out.

For a while, he watched her. He didn't want her to just go straight back into whatever nightmare was plaguing her. After a little bit, though, her tears dried, and her expression remained peaceful.

These dreams…they just wouldn't leave her alone, would they? That bucket was next to her bed again—had been next to her bed earlier, too. And if he remembered correctly, he'd sidestepped it the night before, too. She'd been ready for this; this had _been_ happening. For how long? And who had she been talking about?

Had someone done something to her?

His hand was still on her side. At that thought, he stretched his arm more firmly around her, lowering himself to the bed next to her. After a few minutes of brooding thought, he was back asleep.


	10. What She Found in the Library

*****Hey! Thanks so much for all of Chapter 10's reviews; it was intense, I know! From here on out, it's really only going to get more intense haha. Also, I'd like to apologize for all the vomit-it didn't even occur to me how much that would bother some people until someone mentioned it in a review! Enjoy!*****

Sitting before a large table in the guild hall, the various documents I'd scrimped and chased, hunted and drudged up laid out before me, I felt exposed. All of Fairy Tail's strongest wizards—including Laxus, Gildarts, and the Master—were gathered around, most peering down at the charts, maps, and barely legible texts.

Levy hadn't even bothered to ask before pulling a chair up right beside me, claiming a front row seat. With her blue brows furrowed, her eyes had leapt right to where I would have predicted: the texts. If she'd made any headway in deciphering them, she already had to have a bad feeling.

Natsu—who'd never been the book type—was sitting across from me beside a cool-looking Gray, steadfast charcoal eyes fixed confidently on me. Whether I would've admitted it or not, his presence helped with the nerves.

"Alright, Lucy," Erza said. She stood to my left, arms crossed. "Start from the beginning. What did you find?"

I shot her a grateful little smile.

"Right!" I said. I looked down at everything, gathering my thoughts. Then I began: "It was about eight months ago that I found the ancient text on Solar Flare, deep in the Magic Council Library. I was interested right off the bat, but the thing was, the document wasn't everything I needed to get the power. Just like all Celestial Magic, Solar Flare is holder-type. In fact, in all of history, only one wizard has had the innate ability to wield Solar Flare: Celestine Liel. She lived hundreds of years ago. But before she died, she managed to imbue the essence of her ability into a magic item. A Lacrima."

"I take it you managed to find this Lacrima?"

Gildarts question wasn't unkind, but goosebumps erupted over my skin as the memory rose from the depths of my mind where I'd tried desperately to tuck it away permanently. Something in my expression must have shown my fear, because Natsu's brows drew in as he watched me.

Before he could ask questions, I said with careful cheer, "Yep! But first, I needed more information. The text only told me that the Lacrima _existed_, and I needed to find where it actually _was_. I couldn't find anything else at the Magic Council, and after I asked around, I found out about the existence of a library with a special section on rare, ancient magic items."

"In what town is this library?" Master Makarov asked.

"Blackrose."

Instant silence as everyone took a moment to register the name that had been floating around lately. A rumor, a whisper on the breeze.

Natsu seemed to be the only one who was completely oblivious.

"Blackrose?" he repeated skeptically, "Never heard of it."

"Of course _you_ wouldn't have, flame-brain," Gray said scathingly, "You run around like a chicken with its head cut off!"

"What'd you say?!" Before anyone had time to blink, the two boys were head-to-head, their magic flaming and freezing just beneath the surface of the argument. "I'll have you know: I ain't no chicken, freezer burn!"

"It's an expression, you pink-bristled broomstick!"

"I ain't no broomstick either, you droopy-eyed—"

"THAT'S ENOUGH, YOU TWO!" Erza's fists came crashing down on both of their heads.

The arch nemeses lay, defeated, beside each other on the floor of the guild hall with sizable lumps forming on each of their heads. Erza stood above them, hands on her hips.

"If you bothered to pay attention, Natsu," Laxus cut in, looking as serious as ever with his arms folded over his massive chest, "You'd know that Blackrose is the town where that new dark guild is supposed to be forming."

"You mean Cygnus-X?" Levy asked.

"Yeah, that's it," Gajeel said, frowning from over Natsu and Gray, who were climbing back into their seats.

"You went to Blackrose, didn't you?" Master Makarov asked me. His gaze was intense, and I knew he was beginning to guess some of what had taken place, in the fifteen months I'd gone missing.

I returned the gaze solemnly. "I did. And I found the section I was looking for—more specifically, I found a huge book, containing documentation of every known ancient Lacrima."

Levy sighed dreamily. Behind her, Gajeel snorted. Gajeel was always behind Levy these days. Come to think of it, they smelled like each other. The smell of and vanilla-y perfume clinging to his musk, his metallic smell clinging to her—

"That's where you figured out how to find the Solar Flare Lacrima?" Mira said, cutting off my train of thought.

"Yeah—that was the beginning, anyway. But even though I found what I was looking for, what I _didn't_ find was more disturbing; there was a page missing from the book."

"So?" Laxus asked, "Maybe a Lacrima was simply destroyed."

I shook my head. "No. Any Lacrima that had been destroyed was still in the book, just marked in red."

"Maybe some dumb kid was just disrespecting library property. A page ripped out of a book doesn't mean anything."

I looked up at him with a small smile, meeting his eyes confidently for what I realized was probably the first time in my life. "Logically, I followed the same path you are. But…" I shook my head. "Something just felt…off. The rip was pretty fresh, and the book was sitting on this big pedestal—the pages were half my size! It seemed weird that a page had been taken cleanly out, so I glanced at the table of contents before I left, and I found the missing page's title. Eventually, I hunted it down. This is it."

Solemnly, I pulled it from under a map of Fiore. It was an image of a black orb, seated on a clawed pedestal. The notes all around it were faded, but the ink of the title was legible.

"The Black Onyx," Levy translated.

The words were met with deathly silence, and half the group went pale. Natsu and Gray eyed them in confusion.

"At first, I told myself it was nothing. Pages from books go missing all the time. Maybe some creep just had an interest in dark magic items, and wanted the page as a keepsake. Or maybe someone good took it out of there, to prevent someone from seeing it and getting ideas. But then I ran into Crime Sorcière."

"You mean Jellal?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah," I confirmed, "And Meredy."

His lips tightened. Natsu's past actions—taking on the Council to try to keep Jellal out of prison, and using the Flame of Rebuke the wizard had offered to defeat Zero—seemed, at the time, to indicate that he was moving towards something at least somewhat amiable with Jellal. But it was times like these when I could see the traces of distrust he still held for the blue-haired mage. Unlike him, really. Natsu seemed to believe in second chances. He'd been fairly accepting of Gajeel, and actually _wanted_ Laxus to retain his status as a member of Fairy Tail after he betrayed Fairy Tail big-time.

Then again, I wasn't on the Tower of Heaven with Jellal, Erza, and him. I didn't see what he saw. One of the many moments I should have been able to help my friends, and couldn't. I realized that my fist had clenched without my noticing, and I pulled it under the table.

Gray wondered aloud, "What was Crime Sorcière doing in Blackrose?"

"Whatever it was," Erza said, "It must have been extremely serious, if it brought them there."

"Yeah. Jellal told me that they were looking into some rumors about a dark guild that was trying to start something of 'enormous and devastating proportions' as he put it. He asked about you, Erza."

Outwardly, she didn't look particularly phased by the news, but I didn't miss the tempest of swirling emotions that came to her eyes just before she closed them—predominantly, pleasure.

"Whoa, back up!" Natsu exclaimed, leaning towards me, "What the hell is 'the Orifice'?"

There was a chorus of groans.

"'Onyx,'" I corrected gently. "It's a Lacrima. But it's not just a normal one; it's imbued with an enormous amount of dark magic. When used…" I hesitated, biting my lip.

"It can open an inter-dimensional gate," Mira finished for me, "Like Anima."

"But worse, if I remember correctly," Levy added.

"Much, much worse." We all turned to look at Makarov, who was cross-armed and appeared to be deep in thought.

"I don't get it," Gray stated, "If it transports us to another dimension, couldn't anyone sucked in by it just come back through a reverse portal?"

Already, many of us were shaking our heads.

"Since the magic in the Lacrima is completely dark," Levy said, "The gate it opens can only lead to one thing: more darkness. No one who has observed the other side of the Onyx Portal has returned to speak of what it's like."

"From what I could find in my research," I said, looking down at the orb in the picture, "The most widely-accepted theory is that it takes its victims to a spacial vacuum, where they are crushed and choked to death, simultaneously." All around me, the members of Fairy Tail shivered. "Other theories are that it brings its victim to a dimension teeming with monsters, or an inescapable vat of Nightmare Magic."

"Whichever of those it may be, it is not a place the entire world should be thrown into," Erza concluded.

"I don't understand, Lu." Levy's hazel eyes were searching me. "This is interesting, but why does it matter? Did you find something else?"

"Right," I said, turning my attention back to my story. "Crime Sorcière's presence was my second hint that something was up, and I got even more worried when Jellal told me that some of the people who went into that library were being attacked later. He tried to get me to accept Crime Sorcière as an escort to somewhere safe, but I turned him down, because I still wanted to find Solar Flare and its current holder was supposed to be in the area. He told me to be careful, and to keep a spirit drawn all the time, and then they left.

"Next thing I knew, I had this…_feeling, _like someone was following me. I took Jellal's advice, but after a few days…" I shook my head, "You know how the spirits are! They all have big personalities. With Virgo's constant begging for me to 'punish' her and Taurus's lusting and Capricorn's lectures and poetry readings…I just couldn't take it anymore! And I was exhausted from the constant use of magic energy. So…I gave it a rest for a night. I didn't realize how seriously I should have taken Jellal's advice until I woke up to Loke fighting a Mage that was using Paralyzation Magic on me."

Instantly, everyone around me tensed. "What?!" Natsu and Gray shouted.

I cringed. Waving my hands frantically before me, I reassured them all, "Nothing happened! Loke scared him off, but not before I saw the tattoo on his chest." I pointed at one of the pictures. I'd drawn it myself. It was pretty obvious that I was no Reedus. "A black orb," I said emphatically, "In a clawed—"

"No one cares about body art!" Natsu slammed a fist down on the drawing, and I was forced to look up into his furious visage. He was flashing those supernaturally-sharp canines. "This happened eight months ago? You should have taken Jellal up on his offer! You should have come straight back to the Guild!"

I was stunned, but recovered quickly. "That's rich, coming from you!" I hurled back, "You would _never_ have come running home with your tail between your legs just because Jellal showed up and told you someone _might_ attack you!"

"I'm a Dragon Slayer! You're a Celestial Wizard! All someone had to do was take your keys, and you'd o' been dead. Is this what last night was abo—" My face was growing redder and redder. I was fully prepared to slap a hand over his mouth before he could finish that sentence, but Gildarts beat me to it.

"Natsu." The older man's hand on his shoulder looked like it was gripping strong enough to break a normal human's bones. Natsu winced. The canines vanished. "Now isn't the time." After a moment, the hand rose to pinch the boy's cheek. "_Have your widdle wover's quarrel wader!"_

My neck suddenly felt hot.

Natsu shoved the older man off, rubbing his cheek. "For someone who says he's got a bunch of experience with women, you sure got some weird notions about how people who love each other talk," he muttered. Then, casting the furious intensity of his dark eyes upon me once more, he slumped back into his seat, crossing his arms.

"As I was _saying_," I huffed, "A black orb, in a clawed hand. I didn't make the connection, not until after I'd found the missing page from the book. But once I did, it wasn't too hard to figure out what Cygnus-X is planning."

"No," Master spoke up suddenly, and everyone's attention turned to him, "It isn't. However, I fail to see that there is a reason to worry: The Onyx is in possession of the Magic Council. I don't see its status changing anytime soon."

"So I discovered," I said, "And at first, I was relieved. No way Cygnus-X could get something like that from the Magic Council, right? But…" I bit my lip, then reached forward. From underneath the page of the book, and the map of Fiore, I pulled a recent news clipping.

**_TEN ESCAPED FROM MAGIC COUNCIL PRISON. _**

Gray was the first to comment. "Oh, I remember that. That was a few months ago, right?"

"Five," I corrected.

"I don't see what that has to do with anything," Laxus said, eyeing the clipping. "We all saw that. It was weird, sure, but…"

I shook my head. "No. Not just weird. I can't say why it caught my eye at first, except for the obvious reasons—We all know people don't just escape from the Magic Council Prison."

"No, they don't," Erza said. Her voice was strange enough that my gaze snapped onto her. She looked strange, pale. I knew she was thinking of Ultear and Jellal when she finished, "They're broken out by someone else."

The solemn gaze I held her with served as my agreement.

"Hold up," Gray interjected, "You're saying these ten people were sprung out of prison by…Cygnus-X?"

I nodded. "But I'm not there yet. At this point, I hadn't found the page describing the Onyx. I didn't even know what it was or what it could do. I just had a gut feeling that something fishy was up with the breakout, and it made me think of what happened in Blackrose, so I kept it. And then…"

I peered down at the table, and took a deep, calming breath. I could see Natsu watching me like a hawk. I let my face fall into a deadpan before I continued, "I found the Mage who held the Solar Lacrima, hidden in a cabin in the Phoenix Mountains. He was an old man. He used to be a writer, just like me! There were a lot of books in his house, especially about Celestial Magic, and I found the same book from the library in Blackrose. When I flipped to the missing page…" I shook my head, "I recognized the image as the man's tattoo. When I deciphered the writing, everything started to fall into place. Then…"

_Deep breaths, Lucy. Control your shaking._ The impassive expression was getting harder to maintain, now. I plunged on.

"The man, Sorath Usiu, didn't have any blood relations. He said his legacies were Solar Flare, and a young girl he had adopted. He told me she was sick, but when he brought me to her room, I knew it was much, much worse than that. He told me it had happened a month and a half previously: a couple of weeks after the prison breakout. One day she was fine. The next morning, he found her like that in her room. I knew immediately that she'd been attacked by the same Mage who attacked me, and…I was reminded of something I'd just read in his book about the Onyx."

"_It is said,_" Levy interjected softly, translating straight from the page, "_that in order for the user of the Onyx to access its full power, they must first give something to the Lacrima: the Magic Origins of seven wizards, taken by force." _

Several people sucked in hissing breaths at this.

"Take away a mage's Magic Origin?" Mira whispered, "But that would—"

"Essentially, render them vegetables," a pale Laxus finished for her.

The following space of silence was dark, and heavy.

I took a deep breath. "I was going to tell Mr. Usiu everything I knew, but before I even had a chance, he transferred Solar Flare to me. He told me to use it to stop whoever hurt his daughter, and…I…" _Get it together, Lucy. _"I promised I would. He ripped the page out of his book, gave to me, and told me to escape before the magic influx could draw Cygnus-X to his house."

There was a long silence.

"So that was why the Mage of Cygnus-X attacked you," Erza stated softly, "They saw you looking at the book in Blackrose, and knew you might be putting the pieces together."

Natsu snorted. His arms will still crossed as he spat, "Yeah, that and he's a giant piece of scum."

Beside him, Gray didn't look much less angry than his friend. His face was calm, but it was also as cold as the ice he manipulated. "I'll agree with you, there."

I took another steadying breath. "Oriel Usiu was the first victim I found. I don't think it can be a coincidence that it was Sorath Usiu's adopted daughter; Cygnus-X must have tracked him down, maybe because they knew he had the book. Maybe for some reason I haven't figured out yet."

"According to this," Levy spoke up suddenly, with a finger on the book's page, "Sacrifices can only be made when the Magic Origin is taken under an eclipse. The last eclipse was…"

"Five months ago," Master Makarov finished flatly. "Just after the Prison Outbreak, if I remember correctly.

Behind Levy and I, Gajeel snorted. "Hard to believe _that's_ coincidence," he observed in his low growl.

"I'll say," conceded Gildarts.

Mira interjected, "Then the next eclipse will be in—what?"

"Two weeks," I responded, and everyone's eyes turned to me, "That's when the next sacrifice will be made. After that, it'll happen quickly: another eclipse two weeks later, then an eclipse each month from there on out."

"It is not coincidence that this year is one of the only ones containing seven eclipses," Master Makarov said, his voice grave, "Those monsters have been planning this."

I looked up at them all, still forcing the calm in my expression. They couldn't see my fists, clenched under the table. But Natsu, at least, didn't seemed to be fooled. His gaze was fixed on me. All the anger he'd been hurling at me had vanished. Now, I only saw curiosity and concern.

"If I had any lingering doubts," I continued quietly, "They vanished when I caught one of Cygnus-X's members a week ago, and persuaded him to tell me everything he knew—not much, relatively. I don't think he was one of their stronger members, or that he had the status to be informed of all the details. But I got the gist. Then, the other day, Cobra told me that the person who broke him out of prison bore the same mark as the man who attacked me: Cygnus-X's mark.

"That prison break was a diversion. Somehow, Cygnus-X managed to infiltrate the Magic Council and get ahold of the Onyx. I think that since then, they've been performing the rituals necessary to activate it. Given the timeline, they'll succeed in five months."

I looked around at them all, letting steel enter into my stare. "I already told the Master this, but I'll warn you all, too: Cygnus-X isn't weak. In fact, I think that our guilds are probably matched for strength. If not, we're weaker. We aren't going to come out the other side of this fight unscathed. "

No one even blinked.

"You got a game plan, Lucy?" Gray asked.

I smiled at him. "You bet."

* * *

"Natsu." I sighed, treading the edge of the river that ran through Magnolia. "Why are you heading towards my apartment?"

He was five steps ahead of me—had been, since we'd left the Guild. After almost an entire day of discussing and strategizing, I'd parted from the conversation with a splitting headache, hoping to just go home, train (since I hadn't this morning) and get some sleep. But, of course, Natsu had brushed past me, then lead me almost the entire way home. His fists were clenched at his sides. His gait was more of a stalk than a walk.

It was pretty obvious that he was mad. The question was: What was he going to do about it? You never knew with Natsu, especially when it came to very strong emotion. He might yell in your face, with flailing arms, bared teeth, and semi-illogical, passion-fueled rants. He might throw himself into an enormous, fiery fight. Or he might just vanish, to deal with it on his own—that was mainly only with the particularly painful stuff, though. But now, it seemed, he hadn't chosen any of those methods. He was just walking furiously to my apartment, not even bothering to answer my questions.

Behind us, Happy and Plue walked side by side. Once I'd seen the little blue cat with Natsu, it had occurred to me that the two might want to catch up, using whatever weird form of communication it was they seemed to have formed. They seemed genuinely pleased to be in each other's company; every time I glanced back, they were smiling brightly. Satisfied, I closed my eyes.

If only all reunions were that simple.

Suddenly, I realized that the sound of Natsu's sandaled feet striking the stone had ceased, and I stopped, too. Behind me, I heard Happy and Plues' footsteps halt as well. Though I could imagine the concerned look coming over both their visages, I didn't succumb to the impulse to turn and glance at them.

Instead, I kept my gaze on Natsu's back, watching as his shoulder's tensed under his black shirt and his knuckles grew white at his sides. Clearly, something was about to happen.

All of a sudden, he whirled. Those sharp eyes flashed dangerously in the dying, fiery light of day as they landed on me, and—though I was careful not to show it—I felt my breath hitch.

"What'd you do, after that…" He struggled. "Timothy…Unu…"

"Sorath Usiu."

"What'd you do, after you left that guy's house?"

A pause. "I ran, to keep Cygnus-X from finding me."

"Where?"

He asked so quickly, I blinked.

My answer was longer in coming, this time. For a minute, we stared at each other. As with many times in the past, I felt uncomfortable beneath his scrutiny. Sometimes having his attention fixed on me was so intense, so overwhelming, I felt like I couldn't breathe. Finally, I replied softly, "I went to the Forest of One-Thousand Monsters."

That place…I still shiver, remembering the first week I spent in those woods. I was recovering from having Solar Flare implanted in my body; it was every bit as agonizing as opening my Second Origin had been. Exhaustion had consumed me. Every time I slept, it was only to dream of Oriel Usiu, and the man who had attacked us both. The incident had only just happened, had been so fresh in my mind. I remember growls and roars, following me around every dark, ancient tree. It was in those days that I merged magic with all my Celestial Spirits, something I'd read about in the Magic Council Library but been hesitant to actually do. Not only had I not known if my spirits would appreciate the idea, but the books had said it was an incredibly draining process that had been known to kill some wizards and took months to recover from.

I merged with twelve spirits in a week, something all of them had been vehemently against before I convinced them, one by one.

_"Don't ask me to do this, Lucy," Loke had said in our particularly heated debate over the issue, shaking his head, "Don't ask me to risk your life. You know that under different circumstances, I would merge magic with you in a heartbeat—even if I wouldn't ever dream of doing it with most other Celestial Mages. But this…" _

_I had shut my eyes, taking a deep breath to calm my frustration. It had become increasingly difficult to retain my cool since fleeing the haunting depths of Sorath Usiu's cabin. Not only was I not sleeping, but I had already merged with Virgo, Sagittarius, and Taurus in the past two days. Ignoring the physical effects of Magic Merging was becoming nearly impossible. _

_Even as I tried not to sway where I stood, barefoot on the forest floor, I'd said, "Loke, I would never ask you to do this if it wasn't absolutely necessary. But the world is in danger, and I'm the only one who even knows what's happening. The way I am now—even _with _Solar Flare…" I had shaken my head. "I'm not strong enough. I needed to be twice as strong as I am now, like, a year ago. Look…" I'd opened my eyes and strode up to my friend, grabbing him by the wrist and looking very seriously into his eyes. "That little girl…she was only the first sacrifice. They need six more. We've got four months until they're able to make the next sacrifice. _Four months_, for me to master Solar Flare and whatever abilities Magic Merging may give me. I'm running out of time, Loke." _

_"What do you mean, 'you're not strong enough'? You've been training with us! You're doing great!" he'd countered, "Surely, with all that, and with our help—" _

_"It's not going to be enough, this time." That was the truth, I knew. Once again, me as I was wasn't enough. _

_"I just can't see why you're doing this alone!" He had seemed so frustrated, peering desperately down at me through his glasses. So different from the cool, collected flirt I was used to. "Go to the Magic Council—better yet, go to to Fairy Tail!" _

_Already, I'd been shaking my head. "This entire theory will sound crazy to anyone on the Magic Council. By the time they've made a move, this will be over, and we'll have lost. And…" I took a deep breath, bracing myself for (yet another) painful memory. "You saw that guy who attacked me, Loke." _

_At the mention of the incident, he cringed. _Neither_ of us had left the other side of that one unscathed. _

_Suddenly, I realized how strong my grip was on Loke's wrist. It didn't look like I was hurting him, but I dropped his hand, anyway. I continued, "I can't become un-involved with that monster, now. But I can keep my family from becoming involved in the first place. What he's done is _unforgivable."_ The way I said the word didn't sound like me at all. It was a bitter, furious hiss. "And I am going to destroy him for it."_

_The word I had used hung on the air between us. I don't think Loke knew about the other, important mage from Fairy Tail's tragic past that had used the word. I, however, was all-too-aware of the potential significance of what I'd said. _

Are there similarities between Urtear and I?_ I wondered briefly, remembering the sad tale a bandaged Gray had told us all on Tenrou Island. The thought had been burned away as soon as I thought of Oriel Usiu. There was no going back, now. _

_Loke stared at me for a long time, my eyes pleading with his. Finally, with tight lips, he had taken my hand. "I'll do this only because I believe in your strength." I had begun to feel his magic seeping through the place where our skin made contact, and begun to put out my own magic energy. "And because I want that bastard gone as much as you do." _

_I'd smiled gratefully at him, breathing deeply past the immediate exhaustion. "Thanks, Loke." _

_"…"_

_"…"_

_"…Also, I'm doing this because you're my princess and—" _

_"This is an incredibly serious moment, Loke." _

I only remember snatches of the month I spent in that forest, really. That argument with Loke. Waking up to find myself face-to-face with an intimidatingly huge muzzle full of canines. Discovering how Solar Flare worked in a moment of panic, when I was surrounded by monsters. Running into a flabbergasted Wizard once I left, asking her what day it was, and telling her that I'd been in the forest to hide and train. I hadn't even known a month had passed; it was like some huge, surreal nightmare. But it was the other side of that saw month that saw my most significant improvement as a Mage.

"Why?" The hurt and anger in Natsu's question brought me back to the conversation at hand. "Why didn't you come back to the Guild_ then_, Lucy?"

Once more, I blinked.

Suddenly—as if Natsu's emotions fueled the weather—a strong wind picked up, blowing from his direction to mine. I started as I caught his scent.

Somehow, miraculously, in the two days that I'd been back—maybe because of all the emotional turmoil, or because of all the compromising situations I kept being in around him—I hadn't really gotten a whiff of him with my newly sensitive nose until now. There was the smell of the cedar—from the logs in his little house, I guessed. Something just the littlest bit smoky, like his fire magic remaining on his skin. And there was the musk I noticed on all guys. But on him…

I sniffed again. That, I was sure, was the most wonderful thing I'd ever smelled. It outranked all types of delicious food. It was masculine and comforting and homey all at once.

My little realization passed in an instant, concluding with Natsu giving me a funny look. Apparently my expression had given something away.

I sighed, looking at him and pushing away the distraction.

_The truth, Lucy,_ I reminded myself. "I went there to hide from Cygnus-X, who Sorath Usiu said would hunt the influx of magic let off by Solar Flare. I trained so I'd be strong enough to take them out on my own." I said it all bluntly.

Immediately, Natsu burst out with, "What a hair-brained scheme! How could you have done that, Lucy? That's selfish!"

I blinked.

"Natsu…" Happy's voice. It caused me to start slightly, having completely forgotten that the Exceed and Nikora Spirit were there.

Natsu wasn't about to be stopped by his best friend, though. Pointing behind me—presumably at Happy—he continued hotly, "We wound up at that forest, you know. We heard that a Celestial Mage'd been found there, wanderin' around. You'd already left, but I smelled you, under about a million creepy crawlies. That wasn't the only time that happened. It was the worst! It was like…" He looked frustrated, trying to come up with words.

"Like trying to catch smoke in your hands."

He looked stunned by my having finished the statement, but huffed, "Yeah! Why didn't you just ask for our help? I don't get it, Lucy."

For a long moment, I watched him. I wanted to keep my expression blank, but I know I failed from the way Natsu's face paled, watching me. I can only imagine that all the emotions I felt in that forest, in the days prior and since then were contained in my expression. I must have looked…I don't know. Ancient. Sad.

Actions spoke louder than words with Natsu. Knowing this, I walked up to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. He tensed beneath the touch, and I could feel his heart rate spike beneath my hand, but he didn't move away from the touch.

"Natsu." My eyes were trained on him, and now it was his turn to squirm uncomfortably. "Listen to me. After I went to that cabin, and saw what that man—"

_The Collector._

"—Had done to that girl, I remembered him from my attack. Right then and there, I made up my mind never to come to you guys about any of this."

"What?" Natsu yelped, "How could you say that? After you saw how dangerous he was, Fairy Tail should have been _next stop_ on your—"

"I said _listen_." There wasn't the usual snap in my voice. Maybe that threw him, because he huffed, and fell silent. "You don't understand. That man…" I shook my head. "That man isn't one of Fairy Tail's usual enemies, Natsu. He isn't one of the bad guys you crack jokes with in the middle of a fight. He doesn't attack out in the open, or fight fair. He isn't even someone who believes what he's doing is for the greater good, or cares what happens to the world. Do you remember what Levy said, about the Black Onyx?"

He had been watching me intently, but now he glanced away to mutter, "Which _part?"_

_"'That kind of dark magic can only lead to more darkness'"_ I quoted, "That's what this guy's like. At some point in his life, he strayed into the darkness. By now, he's so far gone into it, so wrapped up in his own perverse pleasure, his own sick gratification…"

With a grimace, I realized I was making the same mistake I'd made with Loke, squeezing Natsu's shoulder too hard. Unlike Loke, he was wincing; my grip had gotten a lot stronger since that day in the woods. I dropped my hand, taking a deep breath.

I used essentially the same words I had used with Loke: "I knew I couldn't un-involve myself from this, but I hoped to keep you guys from becoming involved in the first place. I never wanted my family to be exposed to that kind of impossible evil. I still don't. I believe in the Guild, and I believe in you. But even now, if there was a way I could come up with to keep you all away from this, I would in a heartbeat."

Natsu stared at me for a long time, his gaze intense and unreadable. I could feel Happy and Plue's little eyes boring worriedly into my back.

At length, Natsu stated, "Sounds like that slime-ball needs his face pounded to a pulp."

Normally I would've been amused. Of course Natsu's reaction to, "This is one of the most dangerous, powerful enemies we've ever faced and he uses Paralyzation Magic to hurt children" is "punch his face in!" But this was one topic I couldn't joke about, not with anyone. Not even a pink-haired, perpetually motion-sick Dragon Slayer.

I eyed him for a moment. The sun had almost completely set, now. The shadows were stretching, the light shrinking away from them. I passed by my best friend, continuing on towards my apartment. "Yeah, well." I said it quietly, but I knew he heard me. "You won't have to worry about that. _I'll_ be taking care of the Collector."


	11. A Solid Script Mage's Perspective

*****Hey, guys! Sorry for all the bumps in the road that came with this chapter. I had some MAJOR writer's block, but hopefully things will go a lot more smoothly from here on out!**

**So a couple quick notes: Firstly, there's a time skip in this chapter, which I didn't italicize because it's long, and I decided that would be too annoying to read. Instead I just labeled it.**

**Secondly, I just wanted to say a quick word about this fan fiction in relation to the manga (which I do read loyally despite all the tears - especially lately!) The difference between this universe and Mashima's is a slight change of events during the GMG, which has not yet been revealed. But I _will_ say that it was the proverbial "straw that broke the camel's back" in Lucy's decision to leave the guild. Another difference is that Future Rogue's prediction about Frosche takes place two years after the GMG instead of one. The final difference is, obviously, that I don't own Fairy Tail and therefore could never hope to replicate Mashima's characters.**

**I hope you guys enjoy!*****

* * *

For the first time in a year, Levy McGarden made her way to Strawberry Street. She strolled along the canal with a light, bouncing gait that contrasted directly with the fists balled at her sides and the tense set to her shoulders. But those were more of a reflex than anything. It was just how she always left her arguments with Gajeel. Especially this one. He'd been _particularly_ grumpy. She suspected it had something to do with the fact that she wasn't going back to his place tonight, and she supposed that made sense, seeing as they _did_ usually sleep in the same bed, these days.

_But if he thinks I'm gonna feel bad for him, he's got another thing coming,_ she thought, scowling. Her _best friend_ had just come back. After a _year_. Of course they were going to have a sleepover!

…Though she had to admit, she'd miss him, too. A little. Not that she needed him _every night_ or something…but it was sort of nice waking up in his bed. Unsurprisingly, she was always the one who found her way into his arms, but even in sleep, he always seemed to orient himself so that she was protected and comfortable. It was an unconscious but powerful display of the priority she took in his life, and it warmed her heart without fail.

Still. What a jerk.

Deciding it was time for her thoughts to wander from the Dragon Slayer who seemed, every day, to consume them more and more, she considered the night laid out before her: Lu's, then Fairy Hills, where they'd meet up with Erza, Wendy, Carla, Cana, and Juvia. She was excited to catch up with Lu, to hang out with the group of girls that hadn't united for fifteen months. She remembered the time they'd all gotten drunk together—or rather, she remembered mostly _not_ remembering, though an entertaining image of a clingy Lu being carried to the bathroom by Natsu _had_ stuck. It'd made for some prime teasing later on.

They'd been such good times, a roller coaster of wild shenanigans, bellowing, and laughter, sentimental stories that warmed all their hearts, brushing each other's hair, comforting.

Levy frowned.

She wondered if things would be the same as they were, back then.

It wasn't a big secret—to anyone in the guild—that Lu had undergone some drastic changes in her year away, _besides_ the haircut and magic power boost (neither of which Levy cared about, anyway). Instead, what was making everyone uneasy was the personality change. Levy supposed some of it was to have been expected, such as the improved reflexes, the warrior's grace—the result of a year of hard training. But when Lu thought no one was looking, she looked stressed and scared and sad. The plethora of varying facial expressions the blonde had once cycled through in any given five-minute period had been replaced by a poker face that Levy didn't like, because it made her sure that Lu was hiding something, and Levy had a sneaking suspicion that it was pain.

After Lu's story today, it all made more sense. The whole thing was horrible in Levy's opinion—the old man, the dying little girl, Paralyzation Magic, the Black Onyx (which had given Levy the creeps to read about before she'd ever known it would pose any actual threat in her future). It all sounded like something straight out of a horror novel, and it explained a lot about the subdued, sad air Lu had adopted. She was probably haunted from what she'd seen in that "cabin" (the word Lu had used, the specificity of which had grabbed Levy's attention, as a word expert). She was healing.

Still, Levy worried. She didn't think she'd ever be able to brush off her friend's pain as something she'd bounce back from ever again, after last time…

* * *

**FIFTEEN MONTHS PREVIOUSLY**

"She is gone."

The three words hit Levy like a punch in the gut. The breath fled her lungs, leaving her empty. Her mind fell silent with dull horror as she watched "Fairy Tail's Strongest Team" (which for her would never compare to Shadow Gear) exchange the letter left for them by the Celestial Mage. She remained in that state as Natsu lost his temper, broke down, stormed out of the guild. Somewhere in the back of her shock-vacuous mind, the voice of logic that dominated during her studies and analyses whispered that Natsu would never catch up to Lu, that sniffing her out would be impossible thanks to the number of people on the train platforms, and the time since she'd left.

"Are you okay, Levy?" Droy asked gently, as he and his partner watched her with concerned eyes.

Finally, air filtered into her lungs. The noise in the guild hall, which had grown dull and echoey, became clear and loud once more. She blinked. Smiling reassuringly at her two best friends and teammates, she said, "Yeah! Just surprised, is all…"

"Yeah," Jet agreed, "Who'd have thought _Lucy_ would leave the guild? She's got more Fairy Tail spirit than anyone."

"Probably thanks to Natsu," Droy put in, "Hanging around him too much could make anyone Fairy Tail-crazy."

At that, Levy had to really work to maintain the smile—because it was true: Lu was one of the newest members of Fairy Tail, had only been there for a few years, yet was always one of the first to jump to the guild's defense in any argument. She'd even competed in the Grand Magic Games. But Levy knew that Jet and Droy—who were debating whether or not the Fire Dragon Slayer was going to march into the guild with his partner slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes tomorrow—were wrong; Lu didn't love the guild so much just because of Natsu.

Something in Levy's chest twinged painfully.

"I'm going to go home, okay, guys?" she told her team. They exchanged brief, worried glances. She hadn't fooled them with her fake smile. But they did nothing to stop her as she walked from the Guild, her small hands balled into fists at her sides, looking smaller than ever as she stepped through the wide, welcoming doors.

From the back of the guild hall, Gajeel Redfox and Pantherlily watched her leave silently, each feeling internally uneasy.

_My fault. _

The words nipped at her heart as she made her way through the streets of Magnolia, up the path to Fairy Hills.

_Should've known. _

When she reached the door to her room, her sanctuary of books, she paused. Her knuckles were white around the small, golden key.

An overwhelming sense of guilt and sadness swept over her.

Of everyone in the guild—including Natsu, who the missing mage was inarguably closest with—Levy was the one Lu talked to most. They'd discussed the pieces of writing Lu refused to share with anyone else because she was too shy—whenever she'd brought her a manuscript, Levy had felt honored, not only because she understood better than most that authors put pieces of themselves on the pages of their novels but because it meant that her friend trusted her. Invariably, she'd also always wound up being impressed. Lu's voice on paper was as hopeful and inspiring as it was in real life, her stories never shying away from the full strength fear, sadness, love, or hope. The pair had talked about Sorcerer Weekly and the men frequently featured in its articles, about missions, about their dreams.

Everyone in the guild was supportive, but in a lot of ways that the others couldn't understand—as bubbly optimists, as book-lovers—Levy and Lu had understood and encouraged each other.

And Levy had known—_known_ that something was bothering Lu lately. Now that she thought back to it, she should have realized that it must have been really serious for Lu to deny that anything was wrong when she asked (she was nothing if not a loud complainer) or make vague excuses about the dark circles under her eyes. She'd even written a couple weird things, in some of the writing she'd given Levy.

_"She knew she wasn't good enough to deserve her family." _

_"How long do we keep promises? Until we've pleased the person they were made to, or until we die?" _

_"They thought she was weak, and they were right." _

Now, the lines jumped to the forefront of Levy's brain like beacons of warning, or cries for help.

"Now" didn't do_ anyone_ much good.

That night, not even the familiar prose of her favorite book gave Levy much comfort.

**-0-**

"What?" Jet and Droy cried loudly, drawing the attention of a few nearby guild members. "But…Levy!"

Their teammate peered up at them from the book she had open in front of her at the bar. She was paler-looking than usual, and seemed frail in a way that—despite her petite build—she usually didn't. "I'm sorry, guys," she told them, "I'm just not up for a mission. This book is getting good, and I have plenty of money. You go on without me."

"No way, Levy!" exclaimed Jet and Droy, "Shadow Gear sticks together!"

Levy sighed. "Look, just because I'm having an off day doesn't mean you two should be held back. I _want_ you to go, okay? And we'll go on the next mission together, for sure. Shadow Gear sticks together, after all." She smiled, though it felt forced.

The pair exchanged glances, then turned to look at her.

"You mean it?" said Droy.

"Of course," she said with a firm nod.

She waved to her partners cheerily as they left, shooting forlorn looks over their shoulders. She didn't miss when Jet said, "This sucks. Missions are no fun without Levy…"

Or when Droy replied, "How am I gonna win her heart _this_ way?"

Levy returned her attention to the translating book in front of her—or tried. She hadn't been focusing so well yesterday, and the problem seemed to be stretching into today. No matter how desperately she tried to clear her head or focus, memories of Lu—eyes cast down, lips set grimly, dodging Levy's comment that she didn't look so good—returned to her. Guilt inevitably followed.

Finally deciding that her efforts were in vain, she shut the book, instead choosing to rub circular patterns into her temples.

After a few minutes of this, Mirajane asked, "Levy? Are you okay? Do you want anything?"

Levy smiled at the barmaid, dropping her hands. "Oh, I'm fine, Mira. Just feeling a little off today…you know," her voice softened, "Because of Lu, and all."

Uncharacteristic sadness clouded Mira's expression for a moment, before she nodded. "It seems everyone's down," she said softly. "Gray and Erza barely said two words before they left for their job this morning."

Levy didn't even bother to ask about Happy and Natsu. Instead, she turned to scan the guild hall—and found that Mira was right. Save for a few, everyone was looking a little defeated. Cana was staring darkly into her mug of beer. Wendy openly sobbed, with a clumsy Elfman, Gajeel, and Lily, along with an exasperated-but-perplexed-looking Carla comforted her. Levy's heart softened even as its aching intensified.

Yes, Lu was one of Fairy Tail's newest members. But that hadn't kept her from touching everyone's lives, and only partially because of the guild's open, accepting nature. That was just the kind of person Lu was. Everywhere she went, she formed meaningful bonds. She brought people together, rallied people.

"Yeah, huh?" Levy managed, before her breathing hitched.

Mira caught the sound. "Levy?" she inquired, but the smaller woman shook her head vigorously.

"I'm fine, Mirajane…I think I'm just gonna get some fresh air." Without another word, she slipped off of the barstool and left.

Leaving the translation book behind.

**-0-**

She headed to Strawberry Street without having thought about it or planned it, then stood, staring up at the infamously unsafe apartment. Mostly when they'd hung out, Lucy had come to Fairy Hills. Half of their friends lived there, after all. But Levy _had_ visited Lucy sometimes—though she opted to knock on the front door, unlike everyone else.

One of the windows was open, and Levy guessed that Natsu had broken in the night before. He always was going on about how great Lucy's bed was, though Levy sort of doubted it had as much to do with the bed as it did with his partner and best friend. She recalled the "woe-is-me tone" Lucy had taken, describing the numerous occasions that she'd found Natsu and Happy reading whatever book she was currently writing, or going through her underwear drawer, or sitting in the bath she'd drawn "FOR HERSELF, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

Levy smiled. Lu was such a drama queen. It was probably part of what made her a good writer. Also there was a good chance it was a lot of the reason Natsu continued messing with her despite the staggering number of bruises he'd earned; she was just so entertaining when she was annoyed. Though…Natsu had also probably kept breaking in because he knew what Levy knew; Lu didn't mind having her apartment broken into as much as she said she did.

What Lu hated more than anything was loneliness.

It was then that the dam unexpectedly broke, for Levy. She blinked against the tears, wiped angrily at them, willed them to vanish at least until she wasn't in public. They fell anyway, landing on the stone at her feet. She ducked her head, breathing shakily.

"Levy."

The baritone caught her completely by surprise, and before she'd even considered the fact that her face was streaked with tears, she whipped her surprised gaze towards its source to find Pantherlily and Gajeel standing near the bridge. They examined her with matching, serious expressions.

Realizing her mistake, Levy cringed and cast her eyes down and away.

She wiped furiously at her tears, and said a little hoarsely, "Oh. Hi Lily, hi Gajeel. What are you guys doing here?"

"Levy." Pantherlily sounded concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, of course. I just…you know. The wind blew something into my eye," she lied, sniffling.

Dragon Slayer and Exceed exchanged glances before turning their attention back to the Script Mage…though Lily's gaze lingered on Gajeel for an extra moment. He spent more time with the gruff man more than anyone, and with each passing day he grew better at reading him—which was why he didn't miss the worry in his expression.

"Never thought I'd see the day that you left a book layin' around somewhere, Shrimp," Gajeel spoke up, "But here we are."

"What?" Levy asked in confusion, turning back to them. Her watery eyes landed on the translation book, the cover of which was almost entirely consumed by Gajeel's large hand. "Oh." Still wiping at her face, she walked over to them and took it. It looked as large in her hands as it had small in his. "Thanks. I don't know what I was thinking."

Gajeel snorted. "Ya weren't, ya idiot."

Pantherlily suppressed a groan as Levy's shoulders tensed, jaw setting. Sometimes, his partner was so incompetent.

"No one _asked_ you to bring it, you know!" the Script Mage retorted.

"Actually, the She-Devil asked us," Gajeel said smugly…which was true, but he failed to mention that Lisanna had offered to do it instead when he (loudly) complained. He'd responded by snatching the book from Mirajane and walking quickly from the guild, leaving a plethora of smirkers behind.

Levy scowled even as something stung in her chest. She hadn't given up hope for her and Gajeel having a relationship, per se. But if it was going to happen at all, it sure was taking its sweet time. Levy tried to be patient; it was clear to her that she'd taken a leap Gajeel wasn't ready for. He probably still felt guilty for his past, for having hurt her and Jet and Droy, even though nobody else thought about it really, anymore. She could tell that he cared about her, in his round-about, Gajeel way. But sometimes, this two-step dance of theirs—and the disappointment that accompanied it—wore on her.

Of course he hadn't brought the stupid book out of kindness. She openly cared about him, and he couldn't muster up the courage to do something most would have done for a stranger without being asked, and without complaining.

"Well, good! I'm sure she'll be pleased to hear you finished running her errand, when you leave me alone to go tell her!" The words came out quick and hot. Her anger only mounted when his smirk grew wider.

"You sure are quick to get rid o' the guy who saved your book from the hall o' brawls. I'm thinkin' you owe me, Shrimp."

"I helped, too," Lily muttered, though actually, he was beginning to see the merit in Gajeel's goading; the angrier Levy got, the more her tears seemed to vanish.

She puffed up indignantly, scowl deepening, and the partners braced themselves for a rant about what a jerk Gajeel was…

…When the tiny mage seemed, suddenly, to deflate. Her shoulders sagged. Her brows knitted, corners of her lips tugging downwards. Lily retracted his last thought, glancing over to see alarm etched in Gajeel's expression.

"Look," Levy said, voice heart-rendingly flat and defeated, "I'm not in the mood for bickering with you today. Sorry for bothering you with my idiocy. Say thanks to Mira for me." And with that, she walked to the canal, plopping down to its edge to sit, head bent. A tremble in her shoulders told them that she'd started crying again.

Pantherlily turned to Gajeel, who did not return his gaze. Instead, he kept his eyes on Levy. He seemed to be thinking about something. The Exceed watched as he made his way over to the girl, and—to the Lily's mild surprise—lowered himself to sit beside her. She didn't so much as flinch, keeping her eyes fixed on the water below. He followed suit. For a long time, the scene was quiet, save for the occasional sniffle from Levy. The path was surprisingly empty. After a while, a small boat with a few men on board drifted by, and they hopefully glanced up as they passed, looking disappointed to find only the three of them.

Finally, Gajeel spoke. "Salamander wasn't in the guild today. Reckon he's already out lookin' for Bunny Girl…doubt he'll find her, though, seein' as he's a huge idiot." He watched Levy closely from the corner of his eye as he said this, testing a theory, and was rewarded when she seemed to shrink in on herself slightly at the mention of Lucy, a few fresh tears falling. "That's her apartment behind us, right?"

Levy glanced curiously and tearily at him. "How'd you know that?"

He snorted. "Place reeks o' Bunny Girl." He raised his head, sniffing at the air. She was fascinated by the way the piercings along the bridge of his nose winked as he grimaced in disgust. "And Salamander." He sniffed again. "And…actually, half the damn guild."

A small smile tugged at the corners of Levy's mouth. "Yeah, well. Lucy never can keep everyone at bay."

"Could anyone?" This, from Lily, who'd come to stand at Levy's unoccupied side with his arms crossed over his tiny chest.

"Yeah," Gajeel said darkly, "There's a reason no one knows where we live."

At this, the bow to Levy's head deepened. After a moment of eyeing her, Gajeel said carefully, "Salamander ain't gonna find her. But…I reckon you'd be able to, wouldn't ya?" It was worded as a question, but sounded more like a statement. A testament, Pantherlily recognized, to the faith Gajeel had in Levy's intelligence and abilities of deduction.

The girl's forehead puckered. After a moment, she said quietly, "Yeah, I mean…I have some guesses as to where she went. I could probably find her."

Gajeel fidgeted, turning his gaze fully to the water. Lily could tell he was nervous, treading in unfamiliar territory, and so spoke up, "Do you _want_ to go find her?"

If she said yes, he knew Gajeel would be as willing to go with her as he was, though their reasons were different. Gajeel had nothing against Lucy, but his primary concern lay with Levy. Pantherlily, however, had reservations about the girl having gone off on her own. It wasn't that he thought she was weak, or couldn't take care of herself. Even given his relative lack of experience with a magic-saturated world, Lily knew that having ten of twelve Zodiac Spirits at your beck and call gave a mage some serious status. And besides, he'd seen her fight. She was unpolished, had a knack for attracting trouble, and—no—she didn't always win. However, she was also resilient, intelligent, cooperative, and inspiring. Lily was a seasoned warrior; he knew the difference between an unpracticed fighter with a lot of potential and a bad fighter. And he knew which category the girl fell into. He agreed with Makarov; Lucy would rise to a challenge, if need be.

But she was, admittedly, kidnapped a lot.

And Carla's expression had been tellingly horrified, when she heard that Lucy had left.

"I…" Fresh tears sprung to Levy's eyes, yanking Lily from his thoughts. She closed her mouth tightly for a moment before saying, quietly but feelingly, "Of course…I _want_ to. Nobody wants Lu out there all alone. But…I couldn't do that. This was her decision."

Gajeel nodded at this. Her answer didn't surprise him. When she'd asked to train with him and Pantherlily before the Grand Magic Games and they'd rejected her, she'd obviously been disappointed. But she'd also understood. She wasn't pushy or needy.

"That's not stopping Natsu," Lily pointed out.

"Yeah, that's true…but Natsu's just like that, you know? He doesn't respect rules or decisions he deems stupid. Plus…" she faltered. The pair watched as she chewed at her bottom lip.

"Plus?" Gajeel prompted finally.

After a beat of silence, she spoke at the same moment the tears broke free. "Plus he probably knows that whatever Lu was going through must have been really serious, for her to decide to leave." She wiped her nose pitifully on the back of her hand.

"I don't see that that's true," Lily intoned reasonably, "She stated in her letter that she wanted a year to train. This seems fair, given some of the enemies we've recently encountered."

Already, Levy was shaking her head. "No," she said tearily, "You don't understand. Lu had a really lonely childhood after her mother died. She didn't have any friends, and her father treated her like background noise more than anything." She knew it wasn't her place to spill Lu's story like this, but now that the words had started coming, she couldn't make them stop. "She hates loneliness more than anything. Leaving the guild would have gone against all of her instincts, the last thing she ever wanted to do. Besides that, Lu's really scrappy; I've never seen her sad for more than ten consecutive minutes."

"Like you," Gajeel pointed out (surprising Lily with the blunt almost-compliment). It was one of the reasons he'd (secretly) been worried about the Shrimp the past couple days; she only seemed to be getting more stressed with each passing minute instead of rediscovering her cheer, like she usually did.

Levy didn't know what to say to this, and so simply continued, "Whatever got to her must have been really bad, and must have really scared or depressed her to make her decide she needed to leave. And…and no one who's supposed to be watching out for her even noticed." Her voice broke a little with the words, and both Lily and Gajeel felt something twist in their chests. "I know how Natsu feels; he's probably really worried about her, and feels like he let her down. I feel like she needs to know we love her too much to let her throw herself into the darkness…"

Gajeel's breathing hitched.

He'd heard the words from Makarov, once, and he supposed she'd picked up the phrase from him. Most of the Fairy Tail brats tended towards this habit. Still, it caught him off guard.

"…But is it my place to deny her the right to solitude?" Levy was continuing, unaware of his line of thinking, "Or to seek growth in her own way, so she can fight on behalf of Fairy Tail? It's what we're all doing, really. I just wish I'd been able to help her, or that she'd talked to me. She's probably l-lonely and sad out th-there." Her voice began wavering dangerously. "She…she didn't even say…g-goodbye…"

Levy let out a sob. Miserably, she drew her knees up to her chest and buried her face in them, small frame shuddering miserably. From behind her back, Gajeel and Pantherlily shot each other similarly panicked looks.

Inwardly, Gajeel swore.

Not much was going well today. First, Juvia had been crying to him about how Gray left for a mission without telling her, and also about how the Ice Mage was apparently "devastated" by the departure of her "love rival" (even though Gajeel had told Juvia a MILLION TIMES not to come to him with her love crap). Then Wendy had been crying, and _no one_ in the guild liked when the Sky Dragon Slayer was upset, least of all the other kinds of Dragon Slayer. Finally and most distressingly, _Shrimp _had broken down. There were a lot of inconsolable blue-haired women in Gajeel's life right now, and he didn't know whether to chase down Bunny Girl himself and demand she fix all of them before buzzing off again or challenge someone to a huge fight to work off his frustration.

But…

As he watched the Shrimp, sobbing miserably and openly into her knees, in that fearlessly vulnerable way of hers…something about her anchored him.

Levy didn't flinch when a huge hand dropped to the top of her head, but she was certainly surprised.

"G-Gajeel?" she croaked, turning to look at him with wet eyes.

His gaze was turned to the canal and not her, but he seemed suddenly…calm. Settled. "You're lookin' at it wrong, ya know, Shrimp?"

Both Levy and Pantherlily blinked.

He didn't notice.

"I ain't worry about Bunny Girl—not because we ain't close, but because she ain't ever alone, by definition. Firstly, she's got all those wacky, nut-job spirits o' hers. Why that would be of consolation to anyone beats me, but she seems to like 'em. There's fifteen, right there."

Levy was honestly surprised that Gajeel knew the number of keys Lu had obtained, including silver ones. Then again, she supposed he was the kind of man to have an understanding for those he worked with. The thought made her feel unexpectedly secure; she liked having someone alert and aware like him on her side, even if he did infuriate her.

"Secondly," he went on, "She's a Fairy Tail Wizard, an' if there's one thing I know about this crazy group, it's that even though they have absolutely nill in the way o' social graces, they somehow manage to make friends everywhere. She may o' left—I can't speak to that, 'cept to say she did what she thought she needed to—but the tattoo's still there, and that means she's got allies anywhere she goes."

At this, Levy couldn't help but smile—even though tears still fell. "Even when she's not with us, Fairy Tail's got her back," she put in softly.

Lily would have been lying if he said that the image of the large, usually scowling Gajeel kindly comforting Levy, with a warm look softening his studded features, didn't make his heart warm—a little.

_He's growing,_ the Exceed thought, smiling to himself. _Every day, he changes more and more for the better. _

Levy took a deep, shuddering breath, and wiped at her remaining tears. If someone had come up to her yesterday and told her that Gajeel Redfox would make her feel better about all this, she would never have believed them. But now, with his battle-roughened hand lying on top of her head, and his surprisingly sensible words clinging to her heart, everything seemed to fall satisfyingly into place. The feeling only grew stronger when Lily put a comforting paw on her arm. She let herself enjoy the moment, and imagine that, someday, the spot between these two war-genius teddy bears would be exactly where she belonged.

"Well," she said finally, not wanting Gajeel to say something stupid to ruin the moment, "I better go home. This book's not gonna read itself…"

He snorted, and—of course—used her head to push himself up, leaving her messy-haired and muttering about "stupid jerk Gajeel." But he offered a hand to pull her up, which she took, smiling gratefully. Once he pulled her up, he dropped her hand (she ignored the disappointment that lumped in her throat). For a moment, they merely stared at each other.

Gajeel shifted restlessly.

Levy opened her mouth to thank him.

He shifted again.

She shut it, perplexed.

When he'd shifted for a third time, she said, "You don't have to stay here, you know…"

"I ain't said that," he grumbled, and Levy saw that there was a dusting of pink on his cheeks. She blinked, staring up at him. What on earth—? "Just…Bunny Girl _did_ say 'bye, ya know."

Levy blinked again. "What?"

"Just…just think about it."

Frowning, she opened her mouth, but he cut her off to say, "See ya later, Shrimp," before he walked quickly away.

Lily didn't follow until he'd said, "Goodbye, Levy. I'll see you later."

Smiling down at the Exceed, she replied, "Yeah, bye Lily! And thanks…to both of you."

Gajeel had already covered a pretty impressive distance, but he was a Dragon Slayer, and she knew he'd heard. He lifted a hand in response, still moving.

**-0-**

It wasn't until she'd reached the path leading up to Fairy Hills that it hit her.

"The manuscript!" she exclaimed, slapping a palm to her forehead.

The path vanished beneath her flying feet. Her hand was already in her purse, groping. "Where'd I put that stupid key?"

As soon as the door to her room had _snicked_ shut behind her, she dashed to the nearest bookshelf. She didn't even bother to find her trusty stool, instead placing a foot firmly on the bottom-most shelf.

_"Great, Lu! I've been so excited to read your next book…"_

Her other foot found the second shelf.

_"…though I'm working on a couple things, so I might not be able to get it back to you for a while."_

The third.

_"That's fine, Lev. Take all the time you need. Just…put it away, before someone sees it! Gray's surprisingly sneaky about getting a peek…" _

Carefully, Levy reached up to the top-most shelf she couldn't see, and her fingers instantly found exactly what they'd sought; a coverless mass of bound paper. Pulling it down, she hopped to the floor, eyes already scanning the title.

Her eyes grew wet once more.

_The Roads We Choose. _

By page five, there were new wet streaks on Levy's cheeks—but these were not the same as the tears that had fallen earlier. They weren't born of guilt or despair. They weren't even for the character Bianca, who was explaining to her best friend, Sophie, that her year at boarding school would be over before either of them knew it, and then they'd be laughing and talking about books together once more, and of course it wasn't _Sophie's_ fault neither of them could convince her parents not to send her away.

Instead, they were tears shed for the future. For relief. For happiness. For understanding and for faith. Lu really believed she _had_ to do this. Just as Bianca was leaving because of her parents, Lu felt that uncontrollable outside forces drove her to her decision. Levy could accept that. She would be back. And it didn't matter how powerful she became, if she collected every key in Earthland, if she single-handedly took out all the Dark Guilds in Fiore. She'd still be Lu. Levy would miss her, but in the end, everything would be okay.

And Levy cried the littlest, tiniest bit because it had occurred to her that Gajeel heard them talking about this in the guild, and that meant that he listened to even her mundane conversations about literature from that dark corner of his, and that meant that he _did_ care…and it was just a little too adorable.

Also, annoying.

* * *

Now, Levy smiled up at the charming apartment on Strawberry Street. A lot had changed, since then. Her and Gajeel's relationship, her own abilities as a mage along with everyone else's…and Lu.

She'd have to keep an eye on the Celestial Mage, and—when they got alone time—try to get her to talk about whatever it was getting her down. She'd thought about Lu a lot over the year, and promised herself that she would never let her feel alone like that again. As a Fairy Tail Wizard, and as a friend, she was determined to keep that promise.

However, she didn't know if she was going to get much one-on-one time with Lu, tonight. She was guessing there was already a blue Exceed and a pink-haired Dragon Slayer causing a ruckus in the apartment.

Her suspicions were proved correct as—recalling Lu's nonchalant instruction to just come on in (_"I'll hear you coming, anyway…"_)—she pushed open the door, and heard voices.

_"Lu-uce,"_ Natsu's characteristically rough, expressive voice whined, "I can't believe you refused to fight me just so you could sit around meditatin' with a _goat._"

"Lucy's boring, now," Happy's little voice remarked.

Shutting the door quietly behind her, Levy smiled and shook her head. One could almost believe that a year hadn't passed, so familiar sounded Happy and Natsu's complaining and baiting.

Lu's louder, exasperated voice floated in from the kitchen as Levy worked to remove her cherished red sandals: "Natsu, if I have told you once, I have told you a thousand times: his name is Capricorn! And meditating is a really important form of training! It allows me to become one with nature. I've worked really hard mastering it, in order to gain endurance for my magic output. It's _not_ boring!"

"Who cares about that? I could o' really gone for a good fight…"

"You fight almost everyone _all_ the time—sacrificing a large chunks of the guild, I might add!"

"They're _old_ news!" Levy could almost hear the nonchalant hand-wave accompanying Natsu's words. Dropping the second small foot she'd bared to the floor, she stood silently. Lu was obviously so distracted by her conversation with Natsu that she hadn't heard her come in, and Levy found herself wanting to listen for just a moment. "I'm ready for a new challenge. Plus I wanted to see ya in action, Luce! With that Sun Fire thing or whatever."

"Solar Flare," Lu corrected, and Levy noted the slightly embarrassed color Lu's voice had taken on. She never had quite gotten used to Natsu and the rest of Fairy Tail's openly supportive nature. "And you _will_ see me in action! We're teammates, remember? We're leaving for an S-Class mission _tomorrow_."

Natsu grumbled something that was unintelligible to Levy. However, she surmised what he'd said when Lu suddenly bellowed, "I AM _NOT_ SCARED, YOU IDIOT!" After a couple moments, in which Levy could hear Lu taking deep, calming breaths, the (apparently unsuccessful) girl snapped, "You two are done eating, right? So come help me do the dishes!"

Natsu groaned, but a second later said decidedly, "Well, since you fed us, I guess it's only fair…I'm going to do these dishes faster than anyone's done dishes ever before!" The sound of scraping chair feet against the hardwood floor met Levy's ears, followed by heavy, darting footsteps.

"That's an incredibly bold statement," Lu muttered.

Levy covered her mouth with her hand, giggling silently.

"Lucy," intoned Happy whinily, "I don't wanna do dishes. I don't even know how I would, seeing as I'm a cat. How would I hold them?"

"I've seen you hold on to virtually nothing to carry people!" Lucy said disbelievingly, "And quit whining, cat, or I'll use you as the drying cloth!"

"That's disgusting, Lucy," muttered the Exceed, but Levy caught a flash of white wings in the doorway as he, presumably, went over to help his friends.

"Once we're done, you guys can go. I have stuff to do tonight."

"No way, Luce! We wanna stay here!"

"No!"

"C'mon…we'll be quiet—"

"No, Natsu!"

"Fine. Guess I'll just have to sneak back in, in a couple hours."

"No, you don't! You never have to do that!"

There was a long silence, followed by a quiet, "Yes. I do."

The uncharacteristic seriousness and darkness in Natsu's last statement left a concerned frown in place of the smile Levy had been wearing. Apparently it surprised Lu, too, because there was a sharp intake of breath, before a soft, "Natsu. I'm not even sleeping here, tonight."

"What?" the Dragon Slayer sounded taken aback. "Where are you going?"

"Fairy Hills. I'm sleeping at Erza's."

"Oh!" Natsu's tone had cleared up. "That's fine, then."

For a long minute, no one spoke, and the only sounds drifting from the brightly lit kitchen were those of the sink running, Natsu scrubbing furiously at plates and almost throwing them down onto the drying rack.

Levy hovered, holding her breath. She sensed the tension even from this distance. Her brain scrambled frantically for an explanation concerning Natsu's behavior, and suddenly, it dawned on her: the mage that had attacked Lu. Natsu must be worried that the guy would come after her again. Silently, Levy nodded to herself. Not only did that make sense, but she actually wondered why she hadn't thought of it before—especially since the dates for the other sacrifices were drawing nearer and nearer. It sounded like this guy might have picked Lu to be the next sacrifice or something sick and twisted like that.

Levy's stream of thought was upset, cut off abruptly when Lu said softly, "Natsu, I'm sorry if I scared you last night."

The Solid Script Mage's confusion instantly returned.

"Don't apologize for that, Lucy," he said quickly. The sudden earnest concern and tenderness in the Dragon Slayer's voice tugged at Levy's heartstrings.

"But…" Levy imagined that Lu was probably biting her lip, something the Celestial Mage tended to do when she was both nervous and thoughtful. "I just…I don't want you to worry about me. It's…it's happening less and less, with time. It's not a big deal. Just…fallout."

"No, Luce," he responded quietly, "None of this is 'just' anything. That guy—"

"I told you he's my business." Lu's voice had a sudden edge that made Levy worry as much as it made her cringe. She heard her friend take a deep breath, then continue in a more normal tone, "Just…just don't think about him, okay?"

"What's that s'posed to mean? Of course I'm gonna think about that guy! He tried to hurt you!"

"But—"

"No! You can't tell me not to think about him. I get wantin' to be the one to take an enemy out, okay? This time, I want to be the one to do it—but if it comes down to it, I'll let you tackle him. But that doesn't mean I'm not gonna look out for you 'til that day comes. I'm gonna protect you, Luce. I'll protect you, and I'll protect everyone in Fairy Tail!"

Suddenly, there was a sharp intake of breath and a loud clatter.

"Lucy!" shouted Happy.

Levy was about to run into the other room when she heard Lu say, her voice odd but firm, "I'm fine! Sorry…It's just been a long day. I'm…I'm a little shaky."

There was a long, heavy pause, in which Levy's heart thumped hard and she attempted to come down from her adrenaline rush.

"Was it somethin' I said?" Natsu's voice spoke up quietly.

"No," Lu said instantly, "For the last time, quit worrying!"

"We can't just not worry about you, Lucy," Happy said quietly, "You're our friend."

Another pause. "I know, Happy. I know that."

Once more, the sounds coming from the kitchen dissipated into a lull of dish-scrubbing, the occasional barked command from Lu. After a while, Natsu said proudly, "Beat you two! I easily did more dishes."

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that, Natsu," said Happy.

"What? It's true, I tell ya! I was countin'!"

"Oh, yeah?" challenged Lu, "How many did you wash?"

"More than you, that's how many!"

"You're insufferable."

Suddenly, Lu squawked, and when Levy heard Natsu cackling madly she surmised that he'd pulled some form of prank on the poor girl. "Who's 'insufferable' now, huh?"

"You idiot! I'll show you insufferable…come back here!"

From her eavesdropping spot, leaning against the wall, Levy smiled softly to herself, listening to the cackling and shouting that emanated from the other room. She'd been a bit worried about Natsu and Lucy, after this year. Watching the go-lucky Fire Dragon Slayer try to convince Erza and Gray to chase rumors about Celestial Mages with them had been tough—not just for Levy, but for everyone in the guild. It'd been a little too heart-wrenchingly similar to his determined hunt for Igneel. Honestly, Levy couldn't help been somewhat humbled and inspired by it; Natsu had added Lu to his "Loved Ones to Search For" list without so much as a second thought, which spoke both to the openness of his heart and to his courage, but Levy had been afraid that the year might have left him feeling too betrayed for the friendship to return to what it once was.

However, after hearing this conversation, she had more hope. Natsu and Lu were a lot like she and Gajeel had been, at one point: a little awkward, and struggling to find common ground—but trying. There were still things to be said, but they were healing. They were on their way.

Deciding it was time for her eavesdropping session to end, Levy pushed off of the wall with her shoulder, reached behind her, and opened the front door. A second later, she shut it loudly. "Lu?" she called, feigning innocence.

The sounds coming from the kitchen died instantly. Bending down, Levy picked up one already-removed sandal, dropped it, then repeated her actions with the second sandal.

"Lev!" Lu cried excitedly, and ran in to give her friend an excited but restrained hug.

_She has to be more careful now, huh?_ Levy realized as she returned the embrace. That was the price of incredible newfound strength. Somehow, the observation didn't settle easily into her brain. Lu would always be Lu to her: a normal girl with a big heart and some powerful keys at her hip.

The girls separated, though their hands remained intertwined. Lu beamed down at Levy. The Solid Script Mage could see Happy (who sat on Natsu's shoulder) and Natsu's similarly bright smiles, shining at her from the kitchen doorway.

"Hey, Levy," said Natsu, "What's up?"

"Not much! Just getting ready for a sleepover tonight!"

"Ooh," Happy said, voice teasing, "You gonna pass Sorcerer Weekly around and talk about_ bo-o-ys_ or somethin'?"

Levy winked. "Of course! Though we'll also reserve time talking about the men in the guild, of course."

"Why would ya talk about that?" Natsu sounded honestly baffled. "When Team Natsu sleeps in the same hotel room on missions, we talk about other missions or have pillow fights!"

Lu shuddered. "Oh, I remember the last pillow fight. My life flashed before my eyes."

"Yeah, whatever, Luce. Can't take the heat, stay away from the kitchen."

Lu's eye twitched. Dropping Levy's hands, she spun on a smug-looking Natsu. "You idiot! That was supposed to be a normal, innocent pillow fight, and instead you, Gray, and Erza almost killed me! Loke had to save me from some creepy guys 'cause of you!"

Natsu waved a nonchalant hand, "Yeah, and if he hadn't, ya would never have found out that he was a Celestial Spirit and all that junk, and ya wouldn't have that all-important key o' yours, now. Sounds to me like ya owe me one." He grinned wolfishly.

"Ugh! You're hopeless!" An annoyed Lu turned away from him once more, brightening when her gaze rediscovered her petite friend. "Well, I just have to grab my bag, and I'll be ready to go. Do you want anything before we leave?"

"Nope!" Levy said, "I'm all good, thanks."

After she'd run off, leaving Levy, Natsu, and Happy behind, the Fire Dragon Slayer stretched languidly. "Well," he said on a yawn, "I'd better go…we got a big day tomorrow, right lil' buddy?"

"Aye, sir!" agreed Happy.

Natsu moved towards Lu's room. This was unsurprising; any chances of him ever using the front door had been long-quenched by Lu's amusing temper tantrums that accompanied his dramatic window exits. However, he hesitated before moving off, meeting Levy's curious gaze with serious eyes.

"Hey, Levy?" he said quietly.

"Yeah? What's up, Natsu?"

His expression was impossible to dissect, eyes intense but unfathomable. "Just…do me a favor and watch out for Luce tonight, 'kay? She doesn't like to talk about it, but she gets nightmares sometimes."

_Ah_.

Now the conversation Levy had overheard made perfect sense. She wondered if Lu's dreams were about the little girl—Oriel Usiu, her name had been. Probably. Levy herself had nightmares on the odd night, but Gajeel got them worse. Sometimes he would shoot out of bed, sweating and panting, tears at the corners of his eyes. Or—once in a while—enormous relief would wash over his expression as soon as he made out Levy's form next to him in the dark, and he'd crush her to his chest before growling at her to go back to sleep and refusing to answer her questions. Were Lu's dreams that bad?

Were they worse?

Levy felt something in her chest twist painfully. "Of course I'll keep an eye on Lu," Levy told him with a nod, determination flashing across her eyes, and Natsu shot her a grateful, trusting smile before bounding off towards Lu's room.

"Natsu?" Levy heard Happy say worriedly, "Is that true? Does Lucy have bad dreams?"

"Yeah. But don't tell her I told you, 'kay?"

"Are they like yours?"

The twist in Levy's chest deepened. She heard Natsu speak quietly to the Exceed, but did not catch his exact words.

However, it would have impossible _not_ to catch the words that emanated from the direction of Lu's room a second later: "JUST ONCE, CAN'T YOU IDIOTS USE THE FRONT DOOR? JUST ONE TIME? I SWEAR TO MAVIS AND EARTHLAND…"

The frazzled-looking blonde appeared in the sitting room a minute later, grumbling about idiotic Dragon Slayers.

"I feel you, girl," Levy said knowingly. Her fists balled at her sides as she recalled the pointless argument Gajeel had goaded her into earlier that evening.

"Yeah, well," Lu said darkly, then sighed. A moment later her smile returned full-force. "Let's forget about that. I'm so excited for this girl's night, Lev! It's been _way_ too long!"

Levy smiled at her friend. The discussion she'd overheard only made it more obvious to her that she was in pain, and needed someone to talk to. Levy knew she had some work to do, if she wanted to convince Lu that she could be trusted to be that person. It would be a long journey, taken in baby steps, the first one being that Levy keep an eye out for Lu, even when Lu didn't know she was.

"Me too! Let's go see everyone!"

_You're not gonna take this on alone again,_ _Lu,_ Levy swore internally as she slipped her shoes back on. _I promised myself, and I promised Natsu, but mostly this is a promise to you: Not again._

* * *

*****Longest chapter yet. Next chapter: girl talk! And Team Natsu leaves for their S-Class mission, but how will Lucy react when the team gains an unexpected addition? Thanks for reading!*****


	12. Uncertainty and Inebriation

**Hey, guys! Sorry this took so long - I was riding that writer's block bus again big-time. Hopefully the next chapter will be easier; it's already half-done, and I'm loving writing it. Also, thanks for much for the reviews on the last chapter. They really make my day :) **

**Also, just a WARNING, this chapter gets a little sexual with one discussion. Sorry to those amongst you who are somewhat timid about such things. **

**Anyways, enjoy! **

* * *

If Gray was being honest, he didn't even know why or how Natsu's "sneak" attacks surprised him anymore.

But they did.

Especially when he wasn't even at the guild, but halfway between his place and Lucy's, frowning to himself with his hands buried thoughtfully in the pockets of his jeans.

He didn't even hear the primal shout, floating down from above him, until it was too late. By the time he'd stopped in his tracks and scanned the vicinity with narrow eyes, a hard bundle of yelling Dragon Slayer had knocked him to the ground.

"NATSU!" he bellowed, rubbing the newly-formed lump on his head and scowling at the offender who stood, grinning down at him.

"Ha!" the pink-haired boy let out, eyes gleaming, "Serves ya right…how can ya even call yourself part of the guild's strongest team when ya don't notice enemies flyin' outta the clear blue sky?"

Gray was on his feet, growling, in a flash. "How can _you_ call yourself part of a team," he retorted, "when you go around attacking your teammates?"

"Hey, pal, if ya don't like the way the team does things, quit. Maybe then we wouldn't be blinded by your nudity so often."

"Maybe _you_ should quit the team, then we'd get paid once in a blue freakin' moon. And who says you get to decide how the team does things?"

"It's called 'Team Natsu' for a reason, ain't it, Ice Prick?"

"Yeah. 'Cause you're the only one with hair the color of a baby's ass cheek and the personality of an annoyed goat; you stand out."

"WHAT'D YOU SAY, DROOPY-EYES?"

Tired of talking, Gray sank a fist into Natsu's stomach, eliciting a resounding "OOF!" and a volley of return attacks.

"Natsu," came a small, exhausted voice, and Gray didn't need to look around to recognize its owner.

Still in fighting stance, Gray's opponent whipped his head around to face the Exceed, wearing an annoyed scowl. "What?" he snapped, "Can't ya see I'm in the middle of kickin' Snow Princess's ass?"

Anger flashing, Gray pulled back his hands and sent a ball of ice into Natsu's stomach, barking out a laugh when the Dragon Slayer toppled over.

"There," he said smugly, "Now we're even."

Natsu sprang to his feet, growling.

"Can you two get through one day without fighting?" asked Happy, voice still weary.

"No!" both boys answered, loudly and at once.

The Exceed plopped to the ground beside Gray, sighing and crossing his tiny blue arms. "Lucy's gonna remember how annoying you two are on this mission," he said, "and be tempted to leave again!"

Gray literally _saw_ Natsu forget their fight, and—true to his tendency towards selective hearing—it was pretty obvious that the only two words that had registered with him were "Lucy" and "mission," from the combination of excitement, doubt, hope, and confusion that passed over his expression.

Also forgetting their fight, Gray merely evaluated his rival for a second.

If there was one person you could call adept at reading Natsu, it was Gray. With the briefest glance, he could tell which fist he was about to get hit with, how hard, where, and whether or not the force of a dragon's magic would be behind it.

But when you understood that much about a person, other understandings came attached.

"Hey," Happy piped up as something seemed to occur to him, "It actually kinda looked like you were heading towards the direction of Lucy's apartment when we caught you!"

Gray's eye twitched. "Yeah, thanks for dropping Natsu on my head, cat."

Happy shrugged too-innocently. "What can I say? Natsu's heavy." There was a definite layer of smugness beneath the tiny voice.

The vision that flashed across his mind—of his own booted foot meeting the Exceed's stomach—brought Gray a certain measure of satisfaction, but he restrained himself. Sighing exhaustedly, he said, "But, yeah, I was heading towards Lucy's apartment. I was gonna ask her some questions about all that Cygnus-X stuff—" Natsu's expression darkened. "—And probably try to crash over there. Actually, I assumed you guys would already be there."

"We were," Happy told him, "We went over there after the big meeting in the guild, today, and Lucy fed us! She gave me a fish pancake!" Happy's whiskers twitched with joy.

"She_ fed_ you guys? Man, should have gone over there sooner…why'd I let Juvia hold me up?" he wondered aloud.

Ignoring the direction the conversation had taken, Natsu asked seriously, "What were ya gonna ask Lucy?"

Gray met the determined stare for a long moment, and buried his hands in his pockets once more. "Well," he drawled, closing his eyes, "It seemed, to me, like there were some holes in her story. I was just gonna ask about them, not that I'm even—"

He was cut off abruptly. "What holes?"

"Well." Gray shifted on his feet. "Okay, so supposedly this creepy bastard from Cygnus-X is taking peoples' Magic Origins for sacrifices. But he attacked Lucy _months_ before they ever had the Black Onyx or whatever. Don't you think that's a little weird?"

"Not really," Natsu replied bluntly, "Luce was catchin' onto their little scheme, so the guy decided to eliminate the threat. Not so bizarre, really."

"But he didn't just eliminate the threat," Gray argued, "He went into Lucy's hotel room while she was sleeping, and was using Paralyzation Magic on her when she woke up. That sounds to me like he was toying with her."

Natsu stiffened, and Gray saw Happy's face grow pinched with worry. Remembering that the Exceed hadn't been part of the discussion at the guild, and that this was probably his first time hearing all this, he guiltily averted his gaze before he went on, "Plus isn't it kind of weird that the two people he's attacked are Lucy and Oriel Usiu? Two young girls. It's kind of disturbing, right? Like he has…I don't know. A type, or something." He shuddered. "I think, maybe, since he attacked Lucy outside of these sacrifices and chose that little girl as a sacrifice, he might not just be doing this for Cygnus-X's scheme." There was a pause before he finished, "He might be doing it for sport…there might be other victims."

Happy looked worriedly up at Natsu, whose mouth had formed a hard line and whose eyes had gone unreadable. "Luce wouldn't o' missed that," he said finally. "All that stuff she'd gathered…and she has no money 'cause she's been chasin' down leads, tryin' to figure all this out for the past few months instead o' takin' work."

"Yeah," Gray agreed, bowing his head. "She's thought a lot about this…it's a detail she wouldn't have missed."

After a moment, Natsu let out a noisy breath. "Why didn't she _tell_ us in the guild today?" he asked, voice tinged with frustration.

"Explaining _everything_ would have been a waste of time," Gray pointed out, "Our priority was definitely coming up with a strategy for saving the world."

"Yeah," Happy whispered, "Plus she might've thought it wouldn't matter if she _did_ mention it, since she plans on defeating him, herself."

"Wait," Gray said, taken aback, "Lucy _said_ that?"

"Yeah," answered the Exceed, looking at him with uncharacteristically sober eyes. "Natsu said he wanted to beat that guy up—"

Privately, Gray agreed. He may not have been as noisy about the shock and anger he'd felt, hearing Lucy's story or seeing the fear she hadn't quite managed to veil, but his blood had turned to ice at her words.

For Gray, ice was as much wrath as it was refuge. In this instance it certainly didn't serve as the latter.

"—and she walked away," Happy continued, "and told him she'd be the one who took him out."

Natsu let out a nearly-imperceptible growl, crossing his arms over his chest.

After having a think about this, Gray observed, "That's kinda strange, for Lucy. She's not really the 'revenge' type."

Defiant, black eyes snapped up to meet his. "Who even knows what type she is, these days? Or what she's thinkin'? If we ever even did, before."

Happy's eyebrows drew in impossibly at the outburst, and Gray evaluated Natsu quietly. His expression had closed off in a way that someone who'd known him for a long time would recognize easily, a frowning mask of anger that hid mysterious emotions none of the rest of them could fathom. Emotions Gray had hardly ever tried prying into, or really had a desire to.

Now, however, he wondered.

_"Whaddya mean, ya won't come?" Natsu asked, arms flailing wildly with bafflement. "I'm tellin' ya: this guy was _all_ confused when I told him no one had taken that job yet! He said a mage with a Fairy Tail guild mark took out Ogre Teeth. Who else could it be?" _

_From his seat at the bar, Gray eyed his Opponent of Always condescendingly._ "Gildarts_ could have done it, moron. Taking out a Dark Guild sounds exactly like something he'd do." _

_Natsu waved a hand. "No, no! He said it was a girl. It was definitely Luce!" _

_At this, Gray's annoyed expression neutralized with shock. Natsu was right; there _was_ only one independent female mage who could be wandering around that far from the guild. _

_Despite himself, hope and happiness fueled his heartbeat to higher speeds. _

_Lucy. _

Still alive and kickin' out there, huh? _he thought, allowing himself a small smile which quickly turned into a grimace. _

"Lucy _took out _Ogre Teeth?_ Man…I should've taken that job," he muttered, impressed and maybe even a little reverent. Maybe that training of hers was paying off. Might be time for him to start upping the ante with his own training; wouldn't want her to be able to kick his ass when she got back. _

_"Forget jobs!" Natsu shouted, completely missing the point (as usual). "Let's get to that town whatchamacallit and drag her ass back here!" _

_"Aye, sir!" cried Happy, flying up out of nowhere and raising a fist. _

_Gray let out a long sigh, staring at the brightly grinning Natsu and Happy. _

_If Natsu's source had told him that a Fairy Tail Mage was _about_ to try taking out Ogre Teeth, the story would've been different; Gray would never have knowingly allowed Lucy to charge into that situation alone. _

_But that wasn't the case; Lucy had already won, and they were back to square one all over again. _

_He gritted his teeth, but forced himself to say the words anyway: "You shouldn't go running after her." _

_Natsu's smile slipped in an instant. _

_"She took out Ogre Teeth already?" Gray asked, voice measured. "By the time you get there, she'll probably already be gone. If she wanted to come back, she could do it anytime she wanted. Lucy can make her own decisions." _

_Now, Natsu's hands had tightened into fists at his sides. "Still beatin' that ol' drum, are ya?" he grit out. _

_"You're one to talk," Gray retorted coolly, turning towards the bar. _

_The next second, however, an unbearably hot hand was on his shoulder, wheeling him around. He found himself face-to-face with Natsu's furious expression, could see Fire Magic and emotions almost as bright and alive dancing across his eyes. The same look that had fueled Gray to keep fighting past exhaustion in hopeless more than once. _

_"She went after a Dark Guild_ alone_," Natsu growled. The breath that fanned over Gray's face crackled with dry heat, and made him want to slam a fist into his rival's face. "What other idiotic crap are we gonna find out she's done, 'fore you realize ya shoulda acted like the Fairy Tail wizard you are and looked out for your friends?" _

_Gray wasted no time pushing his forehead into Natsu's. "Funny: taking on a Dark Guild alone sounds_ exactly_ like the kind of idiotic thing _you'd _try to do," he challenged. "Should I babysit you, too?" _

_"If_ you _were in a Dark Guild, I'd fight everyone inside to get to ya. Then I'd kick your ass twice as much as I kicked theirs. Because you're a _bastard,_" Natsu finished venomously. _

_"Don't you think we're all worried, too?" Gray shouted, standing. The pair stood merely a foot apart. For once, their argument had disrupted the cadence of the guild. Wide eyes stared at them from every direction, including Happy's watery ones from the bar. _

_"You got a funny way o' showin' it, if ya do!" _

_Gray didn't think Natsu even knew what he was doing when he reached up to fist the material of his ever-present scarf in his hand. "Family means protect each other. Look out for each other. Fairy Tail is a promise _I made_, and plan on keepin' forever; I don't care_ how_ many o' you idiots run away…I'll fight for ya. Even if that means chasin' ya." His voice was fierce with pride and rage. He was gripping that scarf like it was a lifeline. "I may not like you, Ice Bastard, but I at least thought you'd do the same." _

_Happy sniffled. Similar sounds erupted throughout the rest of the guild hall, including from behind the counter where Mira stood, the tray of drinks in her hand forgotten and teetering dangerously. _

_Slowly, the Ice Mage straightened, trying and failing to ignore how much his chest hurt. He fixed Natsu with solemn eyes. "Family," he said, "means letting each other take their own paths as much as it means protecting each other. As hard as it is, all I can do is have faith in Lucy, until she comes back._"

Gray grimaced at the memory, one fight with Natsu that he didn't look back on with even begrudging fondness. When his gaze landed on the scarf at his opponent's neck, and he remembered the desperate hand that fisted itself into the material, his chest went cold.

Not in a good way.

As far as he knew, Natsu and Lucy had barely discussed the year. In fact, all he'd seen them do was bicker, like they always used to, like nothing had happened, and despite himself, he felt a measure of injustice and concern over the whole thing.

On Natsu's behalf.

Three words he didn't take lightly, when they were necessary to use.

_They'll figure it out,_ he told himself, watching Natsu huff and look away from him. _All that idiot knows how to do is charge headfirst into stuff like this; they'll…talk it out or something. _

But Gray couldn't picture Natsu putting into words what everyone in the guild had witnessed over the year. Or Lucy, either, in fact; they'd known her for months before he ever knew that her family was crazy rich or her mother had died.

He just wanted things to be like they used to. Fairy Tail's Strongest Team, taking on enemies everyone said were too strong, winning without fail and making great memories doing it. Getting stronger, every day, together.

"Lucy's still Lucy," he told his rival calmly.

To this, the Dragon Slayer offered no reply, though his frown grew heavier.

"Is that why you were going to Lucy's, Gray?" Happy asked, "'Cause of that guy?"

"Well, mostly, yeah," the Ice Make Mage admitted. "She ain't even had any spirits drawn the past couple nights," muttered Natsu.

"Well, I mean," Gray said, "I'm sure Loke's keeping an eye out for her from his end; not like he'd just leave her like a sitting duck. And it's good you guys have been crashing there, but I figured the more people, the better; we don't have any guarantees that this guy isn't still after her…plus I just wanted to hang out."

Happy piped up, "She's not there!"

He frowned down at the Exceed. "What do you mean? Where is she?"

"She's going to Fairy Hills for a _sleeeep-over." _The cat smiled mischievously. _"_So they can talk about _boys_ and Lucy's _lacy panties_."

Instantly, Gray relaxed. Fairy Hills was probably one of the safest places Lucy could be, right now.

Still…

"Is that what girls do at sleepovers?" he muttered, perplexed.

_"I_ suggested a pillow fight. You know, like the kind I kicked your ass at back at those hot springs."

Leave it to Natsu, to hang onto a fight from _that _long ago.

Also, he had _not_ won.

"For the last time, Ash Ass, _I_ kicked_ your_ ass."

"Whatever helps ya sleep at night, you Arctic Prick."

"Alright, that's it—!"

The sounds of violent scuffling and jeering could be heard from each apartment they passed on Strawberry Street.

* * *

I was _sooo_ glad we did this.

Well…_now_ I was. Let me tell you, though, when we first showed up at Erza's apartment to find Wendy lying, dizzy on the floor, Juvia sobbing broken-heartedly about Gray, and Carla imperially commanding an enraged and confused Erza to "settle down" I was much _less_ happy.

Especially when my eyes found Cana smirking, sitting cross-legged on a barrel in the thick of it all, a drink to her lips.

"CANA!" Levy and I had screeched.

Wincing, she'd muttered, "Geez. No need to yell."

Reacting belatedly to our voices, Erza spun. A sword appeared in a shower of sparks, and she pointed it accusingly at us. "Laki! Lisanna! We require more booze!"

Levy and I exchanged concerned looks, while Carla huffed over the sounds of Juvia sobbing, "Those people are Levy and Lucy, you utter nincompoop!"

"_Ju-u-u-via!_" Wendy suddenly called woozily to the distraught woman, drawing our attention.

"_We-endy_!" Juvia sobbed back. She was curled into a fetal position on the floor, and held out a pitiful hand towards the younger girl (whose vision was way too unfocused to see the gesture). "Gray h-hates Juvia, W-Wendy!"

"_No-o-o_, Juvia. Gray doesn't hate you! No one could…_hate_ you!"

You had to hand it to the kid; even unable to see straight, she was just the sweetest! "Aw, Wendy!" I gushed.

Levy kept her focus better than I did. "Even Wendy?" she said incredulously, "She's fourteen, Cana!"

"Aw, come off it! I had my first drink when I was _nine_." At that, Cana had held her mug up in a toast, smug eyes fixed on us while she took a long sip.

I'd eyed her, perplexed. "You're oddly proud," I muttered.

She'd shrugged. Then, suddenly, a gleam came into her eyes. One I knew all too well, one that had sparked the beginnings of many raunchy games and regretted decisions. Levy and I looked at each other nervously.

"Why don't _you_ gals have some booze?" she'd propositioned, "I heard your _loads_ of fun drunk. I'll even carry you to the bathroom when you have to pee, if you'll be mine, Lu darling."

I'd turned scarlet.

Don't ask me how that convinced either of us. It was right around the time that soothing and water-provision (courtesy of myself and Levy) somewhat tempered the rest of the girls that the two of us started to feel the effects of the drinks Cana gave us. And by the time Wendy's dizziness had ebbed enough for her to sit up, the two of us were leaning on each other, me declaring how much I loved everyone while Levy giggled uncontrollably.

Then it was time for an _adventure!_

We'd headed to the guild. Marching in time the entire way there to an improvised Fairy Tail chant, we arrived to find only Nab, Mira, Macao, Wakaba, and the Master. I had an impromptu cuddle session with each of them while Erza reprimanded Nab—calling him "Elfman"—for something to do with "men" and "job notices" while Wendy patted an inconsolable Juvia on the back, Carla huffed, and Cana bickered with Macao.

In the midst of the chaos, a laughing Levy darted up the stairs to the second floor, calling down that Master Makarov couldn't stop her. "I'm S-Class now, Master! Ha-ha! Watch out, world!"

"For the last time, brat!" Makarov had shouted, shaking a fist, "It was decided long ago that _all_ members of the guild are allowed on the second floor!"

"Mira," I'd whispered.

"Yes? What is it Lucy?" she'd responded, smiling kindly at me.

For a while, I'd simply stared at her. "All four of your eyes are beautiful, Mira."

Then we returned to Fairy Hills, where Erza led us on a tour through her personal armory.

"This one allows me to BRING MY ENEMIES TO THEIR KNEES!" she'd growled, the shadow over her face particularly dark as she gestured to an (admittedly, pretty lethal-looking) ebony set of armor.

"We see that!" Wendy and I squeaked, clutching each other fearfully.

At one point, Levy vanished, and we all went looking for her.

_"Levy? Levy!" _

"If Gajeel finds out we lost Levy," Juvia said worriedly, "he will never forgive Juvia!"

About five minutes later, we found her…in Erza's catsuit.

"Meow, Erza! Ha-ha!" Levy had chortled, all the while clawing at the air and winking at us.

Once we'd managed to compose ourselves after a good, long laugh (Seriously, what was Lev thinking, wandering off and putting on a catsuit?) Cana convinced us all to put on Erza's "sexy" costumes. (Erza blushed and stammered, but looked rather pleased at the suggestion.) Twenty minutes later found us outfitted. But it…didn't _exactly_ go according to plan.

I mean, Cana looked hot in Erza's low-cut formal dress, and Wendy looked _adorable_ in the "Gothic Lolita" set used in the Miss Fairy Tail Pageant. But Erza wanted to wear her catsuit, and accidentally Requipped into it without thinking, leaving Levy naked and giggling in the middle of the room until she decided to put on "Chef's Armor" Carla refused point-blank to change out of her prim, girly little outfit, while six of us had worked to get Juvia into the wedding dress she chose—and wept in.

As for me…

"WHY DO I ALWAYS WIND UP IN ABSURD OUTFITS?" I screeched, tugging at the _(incredibly annoying)_ swan's neck protruding from my tutu skirt.

Giggling and adjusting her tall, white chef's hat, Levy had said, "Hey! Natsu got that back on that one mission, didn't he, Erza?"

"Indeed." Erza's cat tail flicked on the word.

"You oughta put on a show for him sometime, Lucy…_in private,_" Cana not-so-subtly suggested.

Once more, my cheeks went hot. "It's not like that!"

"Uh-huh. _Sure." _

My eye had twitched. "Hey, Cana. I think I'm gonna cash in on that ride to the bathroom, now."

"Wha—get off me, bitch! The swan feels weird! Gah!"

Once the alcohol had begun to wear off, we returned to the portion of Erza's room that was an actual bedroom and not like some weapons museum. Now, still outfitted, we sat in a circle. Except for Cana, each of us had a cup of water at our side.

"Man," I sighed, "I'm beat. How'd it get so late?"

"No idea…" Levy answered. She was sobering up, and looked like something was preoccupying her. Thin brows drawn in. Lips tight.

"Lev?" I inquired, concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" she replied, forcing a little smile. "Just…thinking about something…"

"Perhaps it has to do with Gajeel?" Erza suggested. She looked completely serious and thoughtful, but pink dusted over Levy's cheeks and Cana smirked.

Juvia perked up, suddenly. "I'm sure Gajeel misses Levy as well," she assured. "Gajeel and Levy are very close, now. It makes Juvia happy."

I smiled. Ah, Juvia. She may have been completely dreamy and—worse—considered me her rival, but when she loved someone, she_ loved_ them. Without restraint. Only wanting the best for them. As her old, close friend, Gajeel was on the receiving end of that unconditional love. _Kinda_ wished I was, too, but what can you do?

"Yeah, well, apparently he wants to be _less _close," Levy said, pouting down at her white skirt.

"What do you mean, Lev?"

Our petite friend sighed, shoulders sagging. "He got on my case about all my stuff being at his place today," she confided in us. "I told him I'd get all—well, okay, _most_ of the books out of there last week, but…" She chuckled nervously, scratching the side of her neck. "…I forgot. I've just been so busy, and then Lu came back, and I was even _more_ distracted…" She shook her head. "He threatened to turn them into paper maché, can you believe that?"

"Not really…" Wendy answered, looking a little disturbed.

"No," Cana said very seriously at the same time.

I bit back a laugh. _Gajeel_, using paper maché like some sort of craftsy grandma? I could only imagine how much Natsu would've crowed at that.

Juvia, however, was more serious. Straightening her posture, she looked at Levy intensely. "Juvia knows Gajeel didn't mean it," she said with conviction, "Gajeel loves having Levy share his home." The pink of Levy's flush darkened. "Juvia is sure that something else is bothering Gajeel."

Pink deepened to red, and our blue-haired friend muttered quietly, "Yeah, well, it _was_ right after I told him I wasn't sleeping over tonight."

My eyebrows flew up. "Oh?" I said carefully, struggling to keep the mischief out of my voice and expression. "Is it…_odd_ for you two, not to stay there. At night. _Alone…"_

A dreamy sparkle came to Juvia's eyes.

The embarrassed flush that came to Levy's cheeks along with the waggle to Cana's eyebrows gave me my answer.

"He misses you, Levy," Erza informed her stoically.

"Well, he's got a funny way of showing it!" Levy exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air before crossing her arms with a scowl.

I smiled at her. "Well, that explains why you two smell like each other."

Five pairs of curious eyes found me.

"Really?" Levy looked like she couldn't decide to feel about that.

I nodded, still smiling. "Yep! Wendy can tell, too, I'm sure."

"I've never payed much attention, really," the young Dragon Slayer said, shrugging.

"Indeed." Carla's voice dripped with disapproval. She put her hands on her hips and eyed her best friend. "Wendy pays very little attention to the world around her, though I keep _trying_ to convince her to be more aware of her surroundings!"

Hoping to stave off one of the classic Carla vs. Wendy arguments I remembered so well, I tugged anxiously at the stupid swan's neck and said hastily, "Maybe I notice just because I've never had this sense of smell before. For Wendy, Gajeel, Laxus, and Natsu, it's all old news. Just more sensory input. But for me, it's new and strange, and I'm still trying to understand it, so things that are meaningless to them draw my attention."

"Still," Erza said, cat tail flicking thoughtfully, "It's interesting. It must have greatly influenced and changed your perspective."

"Yeah," Wendy agreed, "I've been like this for as long as I can remember, but what's it like for you, Lucy, having an enhanced sense of smell after having human senses for so long?"

Pensively, I leaned back and propped myself up with my palms. "Honestly?" I said finally, "It took a long time to get used to. I mean, I can't really use any of the perfumes and shampoos I used to like anymore without getting an itchy nose. Also, becoming accustomed to the way people smell was hard. You pick up on a lot of unsavory stuff with a good nose, you know? But it's okay, now that I'm used to it. I actually like the way humans smell. It's better than artificial stuff."

Furrowing my brows, I ducked my head, and added more quietly, "It's weird, though…sometimes it feels like I've…stolen something. Like these enhanced senses are part of an identity that isn't really mine. I'm just Lucy, you know? A human."

There was a moment of silence, and I knew they were all thinking the same thing: If there was one person in this group who they would have predicted least likely to gain preternatural senses, fifteen months previously, girly, skirt-wearing, confident Lucy would have been it.

"They're useful in battle, though," Erza reasoned, not mentioning this, "And once you've become fully accustomed to having them, I imagine you'll barely even remember a time that you _didn't_ have them."

"Yeah, I guess," I agreed.

"What do people smell like?" Cana asked curiously.

"Well." I shifted. "Okay, take Erza for instance." I glanced at the impassive red-head. "She smells like steel and strawberries, because of her Heart Kreuz armor and the strawberry cake she's always eating. But underneath that, Erza has her own smell. It's not flowery or sweet or any of the other stuff girls are supposed to smell like, really. It's more…natural. Human. Erza I don't know how to describe it, really except to say that it's sorta natural and earthy, and very individual. From smell, you can tell she's a woman even if you haven't seen her, yet."

"How?" Levy asked.

"I don't know…hormones?" I shrugged. "It's sort of like how you look at someone and just know: Man. Woman. I've run into people who are more complicated to place, but most fall into those two categories."

"Huh," Cana said, bringing a finger to her chin. "What do I smell like?"

"Booze," all five of us answered immediately.

"Walked right into that one," she muttered.

I smiled. "Juvia smells like the ocean. Wendy smells like fresh air. Lev smells like ink…and, a bit, like iron." I winked.

Levy blushed. "But you said he smells like me, too, right?"

"Yeah," I said, "He's got a bit of that ink smell stuck to him, along with your natural scent."

"Ha! I'm gonna rub those books all over him, next time I'm over there. Make him _really_ smell like ink."

"Who knew you two were so kinky? _Inky_ kinky," Cana teased. I burst into laughter, while Levy blushed.

"Variety is important in the bedroom," Erza put in, completely straight-faced. "I read about it in _Amour in Acalypha._"

"I should never have given you that book!" Levy screeched while we giggled uncontrollably.

"Speaking of which," Cana said suddenly, a mischievous twinkle coming to her dark, violet eyes, and automatically the rest of us sobered up, sharing wary looks. The Card Mage reached over to grab the barrel from beside her, drinking—long and hearty—before setting it down with a smack of her lips. "I think it's time for a little 'Cana Alberona Original Advice'."

Instantly, looks of horror claimed all our expressions.

"Now, pay attention," she commanded before I could say 'not again!' settling her hands on her knees and leaning forward, "You gotta work that duality, right? You're vulnerable, but you're bold. You're mysterious, but you're—"

Finally, we all found our senses and exploded.

"Not in front of Wendy!" cried Carla.

"Yeah!" I agreed heartily, "Let's keep this sleepover kid-friendly!"

"Continue," Erza told Cana stoically.

Levy looked torn.

"Pshh!" Cana waved a hand. "Wendy's almost fifteen, she can handle it. Now, listen, ears are a major hotspot for guys. Also, you'd never guess, but right behind their ball—"

"No, Cana!" I hollered, red-faced.

"I shouldn't be hearing this!" whispered Wendy.

"That was in _Amour in Acalypha_, too," Erza muttered.

"And when you're giving head, don't ignore—"

"Cana—!"

"Not in front of—"

"My goodness—!"

"All sounds right, to me." The voice was too low, and full of mischief.

Everyone froze. The room fell completely silent. The ticking of Erza's tasteful wall clock was like a gong. Until…

"LOKE!" we all screeched in unison, scrambling for pillows and proceeding to pound the tar out of my newly-appeared Celestial Spirit, sitting between Levy and Juvia.

To my annoyance, he merely laughed, holding up his arms to defend himself against the raining blows and rolling onto his back in surrender.

Some "dignified lion."

"What are you doing here, Loke?" I growled once we'd all beaten our initial shock into him, "I didn't call you!"

"Yes," Erza put in, voice cold. She towered over Loke with pillow in hand. Her frown was heavy. "You are well aware you are not to be in Fairy Hills after hours."

"See?" Cana said smugly, still sitting cross-legged on the floor (she'd never even gotten up), "Loke says my advice is good."

Sitting up properly, Loke smiled up at the Requip Mage and said, "Aw, come on, Erza. I haven't seen Lucy in _ages_…I was beauty-starved."

Wendy blushed at the forward flirting.

I rolled my eyes, dropping a hand on a popped hip. "You saw me _two days_ _ago." _

"See?" he said, "I was going through withdrawal." He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, and they flashed mischievously.

I pointed an accusing finger. "Don't lie to me! I know full well you only showed up 'cause you knew I was here with a bunch of girls, and you couldn't resist trying to get a peak!"

Carla's eyes narrowed. "Pervert," she accused haughtily.

Loke raised his palms in a shrug, not having the integrity to look even a little bit ashamed of himself. "What can I say? All these beautiful ladies…I couldn't help myself. Especially with that…ah…interesting little number you've chosen, Princess Lucy."

My cheeks grew hot. "Yeah, yeah," I muttered, tugging self-consciously at the swan's neck, "Laugh it up, you womanizer."

He rose to his feet, stretching his arms behind his head and peering at me through one eye. "Gotta say," he drawled, and I was instantly wary, "I kinda wish you hadn't gotten to…_know me_ so well over the year, Lucy. Your naivete was cute."

My face went hot while I tried to ignore the shocked expressions that found me from all around. "D-don't insinuate—"

"Then again," he purred, "I got to know _you_ pretty well, too…"

"Oh my goodness," Juvia whispered, wide-eyed with a hand to her mouth.

"What happened?" Levy inquired eagerly.

"NOTHING HAPPENED!"

"Well," Loke said, smirking and ignoring me entirely, "Let's just say that during Magic Merging—"

"Alright! That's quite enough!" I cut in, face hotter than ever. Drawing his key, I cried, "_Close: Gate of the Lion!_"

Loke's eyes went wide, hand reaching out for me as his form began to disappear. "I will…see you again…won't I, love?"

I slapped a palm to my forehead, rubbing the skin like doing so could ever get rid of the perpetual headache my spirits gave me. "Stay in the Spirit World!" I demanded in a bellow.

Once he'd disappeared completely, everyone's shoulders sagged in disappointment.

"Man!" Cana muttered, "We were just getting to the good part!"

"There is no 'good part!'" I insisted, "Loke's just…_Loke!" _

"Magic Merging, huh?" Erza said thoughtfully, "I believe I know what he referred to. It is not sexual in nature."

_ "Thank_ you, Erza!" I returned emphatically, pointing a finger first at the disappointed-looking Levy, then at the disappointed-looking Cana, "So you two keep your imaginations out of Magnolia's gutter system!"

I shifted the finger to Juvia and Wendy, who looked scandalized. "You two, also!" I barked.

* * *

It was once I thought everyone had fallen asleep, Erza's room growing quiet but for soft breathing and calm heartbeats, that I rolled over to look at the sleeping girl next to me.

Wendy's long, shiny blue hair was loose in sleep, cascading over her pillow. Her mouth was slightly open, dainty arms secured around her best friend. I had to smile at the perfect little pose she made. She was such a good kid, so sweet and nice. All she wanted was the best for everyone, to heal the injured and the sick, to make the evil turn good. She felt every one of her emotions in their fullness. It was hard to believe that her magic was a kind meant to defeat dragons.

I found myself staring for a long time, trying to memorize her young face. The eyelashes brushing her soft cheeks. Thin shoulders peeping out from her blanket. The healthy sheen of her hair and skin—something I would never take for granted again. It had been hard to keep my attention off of her, since I'd returned, hard not to compare her wide, sparkling eyes to the dull eyes of another little girl that I had encountered in my travels.

I shut my eyes.

Even now, after a distracting night with my friends, the worst part of my year returned to me. Like a shadow, following me constantly. Rearing its head up when I least expected it. I supposed that was how it had to be, though; someone had to remember what had happened in the past, to keep it from happening again in the future.

I opened my eyes again.

I had never been protective of Wendy, leaving the absurd big brother behavior to Natsu, Gray, Warren Rocko, Mest, and even Gajeel, sometimes. More than most, I knew better than to try to control or change a young girl, to think that I could shield her from the dangers and cruelty of the world or push her into decisions she didn't want to make. Wendy was her own person, who would make her own way. I respected that. Honestly, I viewed her as a friend rather than a little sister. But there had been moments, since I'd come back, moments when her youth and all the life ahead of her struck me like Happy's egg landing on Natsu's head all those years ago—something precious and fragile to protect.

Like I couldn't protect the others.

Cautiously, I reached forward, laying my fingers on Wendy's arm. She stirred in her sleep a little, but quickly calmed.

Oriel Usiu.

I didn't know the names of the other two. But I thought of them, too.

_I'll never let what happened to them happen to you, Wendy_.

"I promise," I whispered.

There was a beat of silence as I struggled with the vast array of churning emotions, before I heard, "One would never know."

Carla said it so quietly, there's no way I would ever have caught the words without enhanced hearing. Quickly but carefully, I retracted my fingers from Wendy's arms. Panic filtered through me. My eyes met the Exceed's in the darkness, and to my surprise, I didn't find the accusation or suspicion I'd expected. She looked…knowing. Sad.

"One would never know," she repeated, precise words barely even touching the quiet air, "how much strife the year has brought you, based on how cheerful you acted tonight."

It took me a minute.

But I got it.

In the darkness, my eyes grew huge. My face paled.

I hadn't even thought about the premonitions Carla tended to have. How stupid I'd been. _Of course_ Carla knew something about my year. Carla _always_ knew something. I could ask her how much, but something about the sympathy in those too-wise eyes told me that I might not want the answer; if she knew enough to be sympathetic, she knew too much.

Unsure of what to say, I forced a smile and shook my head (What was I denying?) and rolled back over, watching Levy's peacefully swelling and decompressing silhouette until my heartbeat slowed once more.

I was banking on whatever alcohol remained in my system and the sheer number of friends around me to stave off the nightmare tonight. If I lost that gamble, I'd just have to hope that I made it to the bathroom in time, and blame the alcohol or bad food or something.

After a while, my thoughts wandered back to Carla, and what I now was aware she knew.

Probably, she'd seen Oriel Usiu, since she hadn't even seemed fazed by my behavior towards Wendy. How much of that dark cabin had she visited, in her mind? Not much, I hoped.

Had she told Wendy anything?

I hoped against that even more; if there was one person I wanted to keep away from all this, it was her.

* * *

**:((( to that Natsu memory, right? Writing it made me a little emotional. **

**Anyways, spoilers: next chapter the gang heads onto their mission, but how will Lucy react when she finds out two other people are joining Team Natsu? And how will Natsu react when a certain pair of wanderers are thrown into the mix? **

**It should be up really soon!**


	13. (Not So?) Welcome Surprises

**Hey everyone! Sorry (again) that this is so late. What can I say? I'm excuse-less. But don't worry! I definitely plan on seeing this story through to the end; quitting has never been an option, in my book (ha.) I even know how I want it to end and everything...maybe middles are just my author's obstacle to overcome?**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**~Clara Dare**

* * *

That night, I wasn't visited by either a nightmare or a happier, more pleasant dream. Instead, I got something in-between and to the side: straggling snatches of vivid memory, voices in my ears, feelings rushing through me—like I was right back at the places where they were formed.

I guess reminders stick even if they hurt.

* * *

_Dark trees, a distant growl. Something like concern dashing across Virgo's strange, singularly blue eyes. _

_The grip she had on my hand tightened when she said, "Princess?" _

_And…I knew. Knew exactly what she was feeling, asking. Meant. From her fingers to mine, the concern flowed. Multiplying, folding over on itself like candy in one of those cute shop windows around Christmas, once it filtered into my chest. _

_But it wasn't just concern:_

_The earth, giving away from her magic—magic filtering into me—like butter from a hot knife. The arms of the dark underground opening to embrace us. The whip twisting and bending and snapping in our hand, at her command: power and flexibility. All the pain, frustration, sweat, and tears that had gone into learning to master it all. And…protectiveness. Protectiveness, affection, perplexity, admiration, and love—all for _me._ It took my breath away, made me squeeze her hand harder. _

_I knew it was the same for her. The way she kept blinking at me, owlish and surprised—I knew she felt it, too. How important she was to me. How excited I'd been, to make a new friend and fight alongside a new ally when I got her key from Everlue's place. The surge of hope and companionship and fierce pride I felt whenever she appeared in a burst of Celestial Magic. The way I'd grown to appreciate her quirks. _

_The first spirit I Merged Magic with. _

_I didn't dedicate so much as a stray thought to the dirt my palm caught when I wiped at the tears beneath my eyes. The distant roaring of monsters, the creepy, convoluted trees, the hollow and threatening wind…it was all falling away, the longer I held her hand. Giving way to our magic (stars, bonds, earth, punishment). _

_"Perhaps, if you stopped putting out Magic Energy for a minute, it would be less exhausting for you—" _

_"No," I told her between gritted teeth. "I'm fine, Virgo. Really!" _

_"Okay, Princess…" She sounded unsure. _

_She felt it, too. But I didn't._

* * *

_The low, velvet voice of Jellal: _

_"Lucy Heartfilia. I would never have expected to see you in such a place." _

_"Well…" I chuckled nervously, scratching my cheek with one finger. He had a point. I hadn't seen a single tree in Blackrose with leaves, a single face wearing a smile, or a single flower that wasn't…well…a black rose. _

_"I suppose Natsu is around?" Meredy asked, staring steadily at me. _

Wow! _I thought, surprised and curious, _These two really are out of the loop…That or Fairy Tail never talks about me. Those jerks!

_"Actually," Loke piped up from beside me, crossing his arms and donning his usual, confident smirk, "Lucy's decided to take a year off of Fairy Tail." _

_"Really?" Jellal asked curiously. "That seems unlike you." _

_"Yeah, well. After the Grand Magic Games, I decided to get serious about my training. When I go back, I'll be way stronger!" I shot him a thumbs up and a grin, hiding uneasiness and homesickness under hope and determination. _

_Jellal and Meldy both studied me, but it was _his_ stare that caught my attention. Some unfathomable and complicated emotion in his hardened, angular features. It occurred to me that he'd seen me in another light, from a future he and Meredy probably hadn't survived. _

_And, strangely…it seemed like maybe he was thinking the same thing. Seeing the same cloaked wanderer he'd spoken with, then. _

_All Jellal said out loud, however, was, "Your motivation is inspiring, though I'm sure your comrades miss you."_

* * *

_The smooth, cool cover of my future self's diary against my fingertips. Eyes flicking over my own familiar but haphazard scrawl. Reading about the ten-thousand dragons that appeared from nowhere and claimed the world in fire. _

"He went into the fire to protect us. He never came out alive."

* * *

_Cloying heat. Starvation that clawed. Dizziness. Panic. _

_"Natsu? _Natsu!"

_It was my own throat the words were torn from, long and desperate and shrieking, even though I (technically) hadn't been the one to emit them. They came to me the night after we saved the future—one of the first night terrors to send me sitting straight up, heart pounding, shaking. _

_The horror and hopelessness lingered even as my breath calmed and I whipped around to stare at Natsu, fast asleep and snoring in the bed next to me. _

_I don't know how I knew, but I knew: _

_From a time that had never happened, and a me I'd never come to be, a scrap of memory had come. Over time. Surmounting the impossible. _

_I'd seen just a fragment of the horror Future Me had. _

_"Natsu," I mouthed._

_Like he heard me, he stirred in his sleep, smacking his lips and murmuring something, thrashing for a brief moment before falling still while I watched with bated breath. _

_When he calmed down, I let out a breath and clutched my blanket closer to my chest, frowning._

* * *

_A stout, half-lidded Healer, staring unblinkingly up at me. _

_"I'm sorry, ma'am," she said, polite but firm, "But I'm not at liberty to disclose personal information." _

_"Please," I begged, "If you can't disclose names, fine. But just…if you've heard of a disease like the one I described, can you at least tell me if they survived. It's really important." _

_She pursed her hard, thin lips, peering evaluatingly up into my beseeching stare. I played up the wide eyes almost subconsciously. _

_Finally, she said somberly, "Neither girl survived." _

_My heart stopped. _

_Against my hip, Loke's key burned. _

One attempted murder,_ I thought darkly. _Three successful.

_There was a flash, across my mind's eye, then. Blue pigtails. Warm, brown eyes. _

_I gritted my teeth._

* * *

_Two very different voices, intermingling: _

_"Protect the future."_

* * *

_"You bastard! What the hell are you trying to do to Lucy?" Loke's rich, furious voice reverberated and echoed from all the dusty objects in the hotel room, Regulus Impact flashing, illuminating—in brief instances—a contorted, grinning, angular face with eyes no writer could ever hope to describe. _

_Realizing, with a cold zip of terror, that I couldn't move my arms. Couldn't move, couldn't breathe—could only think…and be afraid._

* * *

_A painful grunt, teeth clacking together as I was thrown mercilessly to my ass. The force with which I hit the ground was enough to make it feel like the earth was shaking for a brief moment, and it was only after the feeling passed that I was able to focus on Loke. _

_Smirking, Leo the Lion pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. _

_I scowled up at him. _

_"Though I wiped the floor with you," he said (I scoffed), "I have to say that your reflexes have really improved, as has your strength, stamina, and fighting instincts. Gotta say, Lucy: Merging Magic seemed like a pretty terrible idea at the time, but it's turned you into quite the opponent." _

_It took a minute of internal struggle for my challenging frown to give way to a smile; the battle instincts of my most combative spirits still rushed through my veins, especially hard to overcome when I was tapping into Magic Energy by drawing a spirit or using the_ Fleuve d'Étoiles._ And it was also a challenge because it had only been a month and a half since merging with my spirits, and I hadn't quite gotten the hang of it. _

Their_ instincts were saying, _I can't believe I lost! I'm going to kick that mangy cat into X7,000,000!

_Whil_e mine _said, _Yes! Loke thinks I've gotten better!

_"Thanks," I said aloud, once I'd talked my simmering blood down, "Let's just hope it's enough."_

* * *

I woke with a start, eyes flying open, but quickly calmed when I'd slipped fully into reality and taken in the peaceful state of Erza's room. Pink and gold morning light filtered in through the windows, the sound of quiet snores and restful heartbeats and Carla's mumbling filling the air. For a moment, I thought—groggily—that I should call Capricorn, get a training session in…_before_ I remembered that we'd agreed not to have training sessions during missions.

"No hangover, _and_ a break from training?" I mumbled, smiling and arching my back, "I can live with that!"

I stretched my arms above my head languidly, not noticing that my fist was moving slowly but surely towards Levy's chin until…

_"Mmf!_ Knock…off…Gajeel…"

Whoops.

My shoulders shook with silent laughter as I watched the sleeping Levy's expression sour, then calm once more. Blue bangs fell over her eyelids as she shifted.

"Well," I whispered too quietly to wake her up, "how was I supposed to avoid it? You're literally right next to me!"

It was true. At some point during the night, Lev had clearly moved her makeshift bed closer to mine. Our body heat intermingled, blankets overlapping, sides touching.

Suddenly, she lifted a hand and rubbed her eye with it, yawning, and I realized she was awake. "Good point," she grumbled in response to my question.

"Sorry for waking you up, Lev."

"'S okay," she returned in a slur, "If you hadn't woken me up, the soreness of my stomach muscles would have…did I do sit-ups or something last night?"

I let out a muffled giggle. "No! You just laughed for, like, six hours straight!"

She lifted her lids to look at me, frowning, and a second later I saw the Light of Remembered Drunken Moments come to her eyes. "Oh, yeah!" she exclaimed quietly. "Damn…this is what happens when you let Cana take the reins."

"Cana," I said knowingly.

"Cana," Lev agreed.

For a moment we lay in silence, pushing our hair out of our faces and sighing. Finally, I said, "Hey."

She yawned again. "Hm?"

"Why'd you move your bed closer to mine?"

Levy glanced at me, and for a moment I swore I could _see_ calculations flitting across those big, intelligent eyes. But it was gone so soon—replaced with a sleepy, sheepish smile—that I wondered if I'd seen it at all. "I don't know. After everything yesterday, I guess I was a little scared…that stuff's enough to give _anyone_ emotional trauma." She shuddered.

"True," I conceded softly. Didn't I know it.

"Also…I guess I missed Gajeel."

At that, my eye twitched, and I growled, "I _better not_ have been your replacement Dragon Slayer lover!"

"_Lover,_" Juvia repeated dreamily in her sleep.

Levy giggled, then cringed. "Ohh…my stomach."

"Serves you right!" I laughed. Then, after a hesitation, I said quietly, "I'm sorry if all that stuff about the Oriel Usiu scared you."

"We were _all _scared, Lu," Lev said, frowning at me. "Even Laxus and Gildarts get the creeps from stuff like that…but it's okay. It's just part of fighting evil—of being part of Fairy Tail. If the acts of those who are evil didn't haunt us, we wouldn't beat them so often, and we wouldn't be as good. We'll just have to be there for each other. Right?"

I looked into her large eyes, and was startled by the wisdom I saw, there, as well as the promise. One I saw in Natsu, Gray, Erza, and my spirits' eyes all the time.

_I'll protect you_, those eyes said.

Affection washed through me. Before Levy could blink, I was hugging her and rubbing my cheek against hers. "Of course we will, Lev!" I said feelingly. "We're best friends, after all!"

"Ack! Knock it off, Lu!"

Suddenly, a loud, groggy voice sounded: "Need some…freakin'…_booze." _

Looked like we'd woken Cana up.

* * *

It was a pleasant morning, from there on out.

Juvia fed us breakfast.

_("Someday, Juvia will make this recipe for her beloved Gray…") _

We got ready together.

_("Ooh, Lucy. That top looks fabulous on you.")_

We watched Erza pack her million things at unprecedented speeds with gaping mouths.

_("There's no way she's bringing_ that_ suitcase, too, right?") _

Then, Erza and I said our farewells to Cana, Levy, and Juvia. It was when I turned to say my final goodbyes to Wendy and Carla—and found Wendy wearing a suspiciously large backpack—that my good morning took a turn for the worse.

"Didn't I tell you?" Erza asked, standing before her enormous cart-full of suitcases and frowning thoughtfully, like she was trying to remember if she _had_ told me. "Wendy and Carla are coming on the mission, as well. Rent for Fairy Hills is due quite soon, and they're still working to pay off their debt from Tenrou Island."

Instantly, panic rendered my mind blank. I looked between the smiling Wendy and the calm-looking Erza.

Calm.

How was Erza calm?!

"B-but," I spluttered, "This is an S-Class Mission! Surely it's far too dangerous!"

"Mm?" Erza's frown deepened. "Of course it isn't."

"Yeah, Lucy," Wendy piped up, "I've gone on S-Class Missions with Erza a lot, over the year. And I go on dangerous missions with Juvia and Gajeel all the time. Also Natsu and Happy, Fried…Oh! Carla and I even went on an S-Class mission with Laxus, once!" She giggled.

Normally, I'd have wanted to hear _all about_ a job completed by Carla, Wendy, and _Laxus._ But right now, my mind was working too fast and too hard trying to come up with a reason—_any_ reason—that Wendy shouldn't come on this dangerous, monster-filled quest.

_Just_ had_ to insist on a tougher mission, didn't I?_ I thought sourly. Why hadn't I accepted the mission with only _one_ monster that Natsu suggested? I could protect Wendy from one monster, but a swarm? I had to figure something out, this was getting—

"Don't worry, Lucy," Carla said suddenly, and I looked down at her. Her dark eyes were fixed knowingly on me, and I flushed when I remembered our conversation from last night. "Wendy has grown quite a bit as a mage."

"Yes, Lucy," Erza put in stoically. "If Carla isn't worried, you shouldn't be, either."

I bit my lip. I didn't like it, but I also could see how ridiculous my initial reaction was; Wendy had been skilled enough for this quest _before I left_, never mind the year of hard-earned experience that had since passed. It wasn't that I didn't believe in her strength. I just…

I shook my head vigorously, before my thoughts could stray down well-worn and foreboding paths.

After a deep breath, I said, "Okay."

Wendy smiled gently at me. "Don't worry, Lucy; I can hold my own. You'll see! I'm really excited to go on missions with you again."

At that, I smiled unsurely. Wendy was one of my only sane friends in this place!

When we arrived at the train station, Natsu and Gray were (predictably) working their way towards a massive fight that would have destroyed the place and left the guild in permanent debt.

"Why don't you go on home, Frosty!" Natsu was taunting as we approached, head-to-head with our friend, "Only reason we'd need your naked ass would be to slow us down an' embarrass us in public."

"Why don't _you_ go on home, Flame Ass!" Gray growled back, "Seeing as you'll probably just burn down the castle we're supposed to be de-cursing then eat its weight in food so none of us get paid!""

"I'll burn_ you_ down, you Frozen Turd!"

"Yeah? Try somethin', you obnoxious flaming imbecile!"

"Oh-ho-ho, pullin' out the big words, are we? Look who's—"

"BOYS!" The entire station shook with Erza's voice, drawing fearful stares and sending one man diving under a stopped train.

With simultaneous squeaks, Natsu and Gray zipped together, arms falling over each other's shoulders and expressions morphing into those of pained cheer.

The Queen of the Fairies examined them. "Better," she decided. "NOW LISTEN UP!"

"Aye, ma'am!" they cried, looking for all the world like their Edolas counterparts (though their hands probably didn't need to be fisted so tightly in each other's shirts.)

"We are _all_ looking forward to this mission," Erza said disdainfully, "not only due to the fact that it is S-Class, but also because it will be the first mission we take with Lucy in over a year." My face grew hot. "So for once…BEHAVE YOURSELVES, FOOLS! DO NOT RUIN IT WITH YOUR CHILDISH BEHAVIOR!"

"Aye!"

"Of course, Erza!"

Wendy giggled.

"Carla," Happy said cheerfully, waddling up to the white Exceed and ignoring his best friend (who looked in danger of fear-sweating himself into a state of dehydration), "I brought you a fish for the train, Carla! Don't you want it?"

"For the last time:_ no,_ Tomcat!"

It looked like things were going _just_ as expected. But if I had any lingering doubts about _that_, they were thoroughly squashed when Natsu dragged himself slowly and dramatically onto the train, muttering about how "trains ain't so great, anyway" and "little walk never killed anybody." Once he'd flopped into a seat, he rolled over to peer hopefully at Wendy.

Before he could even try it, she said, "Sorry, Natsu. I don't think I should use Troia; it's only a three-hour train ride, and I used it on the last mission."

The hope in his expression died.

If I'm being honest, though, I was kind of a bad friend in that moment; I wasn't very concerned with Natsu, or his impending motion sickness.

Instead, I was watching Wendy.

I secretly watched her the entire time she sat down, smiled and laughed at Carla. My heart was beating extraordinarily quickly when the ticket-collector arrived to check our tickets ("Are you sure you kids wanna be goin' to Dreydon now? Hear those parts's dangerous these days, 'specially at night!")

I watched her as the train whistle went off, and Natsu made a last-ditch effort to escape (Erza pinned him with two fingers.)

And when the train had finally taken off, and there was absolutely no chance of her staying behind, going on a safer mission without monsters, I took a deep breath.

Fine, I told myself. This is fine.

In fact, it was great. I would make sure nowhere on earth was safer than this spot right next to me. I'd watch out for her, like I hadn't watched out for Oriel and the others. By the end of this trip, Wendy would be sick of me.

But she'd be safe.

That, I promised.

* * *

**Momma Hen Lucy. Or...Big Sis Hen...Lucy? **

**Ahem, _anyways:_ Little shorter than the other chapters-I decided we needed a break from the super long chapters I normally write. Next chapter will be action-packed though, so get stoked, guys! **


	14. Meeting Taffida

**Hey guys! I am SO sorry it took this long. Once again, there isn't really an excuse-I mean, sure, things have been going on, but I'm done letting myself give excuses! For the life of me, I haven't been able to decide which direction to take from here on out (though I have some major-and may I say JUICY-events written, and I know how it'll end). But I'm working on an outline! So hopefully, things will go smoother from here on out. One way or another, it WILL be written. **

**Anyways, enjoy! **

**-Clara Dare**

* * *

Dreydon Station: in previous years, a bustling place, much like its island town, Dreydon. Today, however, the station is suspiciously empty…

"We're here!" Happy cried joyously.

"Yep!" I agreed, stretching my arms above my head. "Hey, Natsu, did you hear? We made it!"

_"Ohhhh,"_ he said, clutching his stomach.

As soon as we exited the station (one still-sick Dragon Slayer thrown over Erza's shoulder like a sack of potatoes) we saw it, and stopped dead in our tracks. A long, stunned minute passed, six of us staring. Natsu continued to fuss and groan.

"I take it," Gray said finally, "that _that's_ Dreydon Castle."

To put it lightly, it was big. I mean, Erza had said "castle" but this was a C-A-S-T-L-E. _CASTLE._ It was barely a shade smaller than the one we'd desperately attempted to navigate in Edolas, and I was willing to bet that it was just as labyrinthine. It only half-stood on a small sub-island a ways out from the mainland, linked to Dreydon by a stone bridge. Parts of it had fallen in. The town was surrounded by seemingly endless ocean on three sides. Looking around, I noticed that people moved quickly through the streets, mouths tight.

"_That_ monstrosity's full of vicious creatures?" Carla sounded horrified.

"A monster full of monsters!" Wendy conceded nervously.

We got Natsu back on his feet (which was a lot easier than you'd think; he smelled food) and made our way to the hotel to drop (mostly Erza's) luggage off, and to freshen up.

"Never again," Natsu vowed in our hotel room through a mouthful of flaming meat, "I'll never ride the train again."

"Whatever." Gray rolled his eyes. "Just don't set the room on fire like you did on the_ last _mission._" _

"You wanna go, ya frozen chunk?"

After Erza broke up the subsequent fight, it was time to see our client: a "Miss Taffida Dreydon."

Slipping on a boot, I wondered aloud, "That's a bit informal, isn't it?"

"Indeed," Erza agreed. "One would expect 'Lady', wouldn't they?"

"Come to think of it," said Gray, still rubbing the tender-looking lump Erza had left on his head, "what _do_ we know about this woman?"

"We know nothing beyond the fact that the castle belongs to her family," replied Erza.

"And that it has a bunch o' monsters for me to burn into monster dust!" Natsu said, tearing at the Mystery Meat Drumstick with his sharp canines.

"You act like that's a good thing…it _is_ cursed," I pointed out.

The grin didn't even fade a little; as far as he was concerned, Dreydon Castle might as well have been blessed. I rolled my eyes and turned away, but I had to admit, I was excited, too. More even than I'd anticipated. The thought of a new riddle to devote my overcrowded brain to and bloodthirsty monsters to pound on was alluring me like a plate of fish before a starving Happy, easing the ever-present knot of anxiety in my stomach. And this time, I'd be standing next to my friends while I beat the bad guys!

I double-checked that my whip and keys were at my waist, tapped into my Magic Origin. It had changed a lot, with Magic Merging. After having my Second Origin opened, it felt larger inside of me. Brighter. Now, it felt…more complex, like suddenly having a group of weapons laid out before you instead of just your trusty sword, and in the beginning this had overwhelmed and confused me before I'd become comfortable and even appreciative of the flexibility multiple abilities gave me. It was also a reminder that I always had friends on my side—a reminder that couldn't be taken, like my keys.

In my chest, my magic pulsed. I pressed my hand to the skin just above. After a moment, I heard Natsu slurp his fingers, then leap to his feet.

"Let's do this!" he crowed.

The answering cheers from everyone were like music to my ears.

-0-

Whatever I expected to find upon arriving at "Taffida's" address, this was definitely _not_ it.

"Isn't she supposed to be _rich?"_ Gray muttered. "There's a huge freakin' _castle_ named after her…"

The cottage was squat and modest—at least, what we could _see_ of it was. Its walls were encased in vines like green lace, and gargantuan, tropical pink flowers. The paint on the front door was a dull, chipped emerald. The roof sagged. The place's most impressive feature was the garden in the front, so full of flowers that they spilled over its edges and crept over the long, wild grass.

_"Yeah,_" Natsu said, peering around suspiciously, hands on his hips. "This place doesn't look like some rich person's…"

Even from the end of the pathway leading to the cottage, I could feel the magic coming off the place. It was nothing like any magic I'd felt before. It smelled kind of like…a beginning.

"Wow," Wendy whispered.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Fertility Magic, I believe," Erza said, setting off down the path. The rest of us followed more slowly, looking around at it all with wide eyes. The more I eyed that garden, the surer I was:

"These plants," I muttered, frowning as I swept my gaze over the garden, the house.

"Yeah? What about them?" asked Gray, watching me, with his hands in his pockets.

"They're giving off a weird aura," Wendy said, quietly. Leaning over, she reached out for one.

Almost without thinking, I snatched her hand and pulled it back. She whirled to face me, eyes full of surprise.

"Don't," I warned. "It's not the plants giving off an aura…it's the Level-S Shield Charm someone placed on them…that's how I got my leg blasted in Acalypha."

_"Seriously?_" Carla sounded horrified.

"Level-S," Happy said nervously, "Level-S is always the _worst_ level!"

"What's that supposed to mean, Happy?" growled Erza. Shaking, Happy gulped.

"Pah!" scoffed Natsu, sidling up beside us while I dropped Wendy's hand and eyeing the plants, stance full of challenge. Our group grew tense; we all knew _that_ look. "Like a Dragon Slayer's got anything to fear from a few, stupid _daisies._" Eagerly, he reached for a stem.

"Natsu," Erza warned urgently, but too late: the second his fingertips came within a centimeter of green, the air sizzled, and I barely managed to yank Wendy and Happy back by their collars before there was a large _BANG! _Electricity and smoke erupted seemingly from nowhere, as did a pulse in the air which I felt in my bones.

"WAAAAAAAHHHH!" yowled Natsu pitiably, soaring through the air.

"Serves you right, dumbass!" Gray shouted after the vanishing pink hair, waving a fist. His bare back muscles were taut with annoyance.

"Gray, your shirt."

He peered down at himself in horror while I dropped my chin to my chest, shaking my head in defeat and sighing.

"Geez, Lucy," Happy said, eyes as round as dinnerplates. He still hung from my hand by his backpack. "It's a good thing Loke turned you into the semi-useful friend you are, now, or else you all would have been eating fried Happy for dinner, instead of fried fish!"

I dropped him (and released the back of Wendy's dress).

"Do you know anything about how to be grateful, stupid cat?"

"Where's Carla?" Wendy interjected worriedly.

The response she received was a girlish shriek from the direction of the garden.

"Carla!" she cried, and we dashed over towards the sound where a small, white figure emerged into visibility from amidst thick, gray smoke.

When we got to her, she was sitting on the ground with her paws pressed above her eyes, expression fixed in horror. "What's wrong, Carla?" Wendy asked. "Are you hurt? Let me help!"

"My…eyebrows…" Carla whispered. She dropped her paws.

My eyes nearly bugged out of my skull. Beside me, Gray wore a similar expression. "Oh, my…" whispered Erza, face taut with horror. Wendy clapped a hand to her mouth, face reddening.

Above each of Carla's brown eyes, there were small, bare pink patches.

"That…_idiotic_ Dragon Slayer!" Carla wailed, turning her face to the sky. _"He singed my eyebrows off!"_

"Don't worry, Carla," Happy put in, waddling up to the snowy white Exceed and patting her kindly on the shoulder. "Natsu's done that to me loads of times…at least Lucy didn't let Cancer have a crack at your fur!"

"You _oaf!"_ Carla retorted, knocking his blue paw away. "I don't care what Natsu or Capricorn or Mavis _herself_ has done to _your_ fur! _What am I going to do without eyebrows?"_

Gray leaned over to me, whispering behind his hand, "Did she have eyebrows?"

I lifted my own hand. "Well, Happy appears to have some," I whispered back, "But…now that the fur above her eyes is gone, I can't remember if _she_—?"

"I HAD EYEBROWS, YOU DIMWITS!" she bellowed at us, and although we were about five feet taller than her, Gray and I shrank back. "THEY WERE BLACK, AND DELICATE, AND I REQUIRE THEM TO PROPERLY EXPRESS HOW I AM FEELING, JUST LIKE YOU!"

"Carla." The voice drew all our attention. Stepping forward, Erza kneeled above the Exceed, bowing her head. "For failing to stop Natsu from committing treacherous acts, I ask you to hit me, in punishment."

I slapped a hand to my forehead while a bead of sweat appeared on Gray's brow.

"Is that necessary?" he choked. "If anyone needs to get hit, it's Natsu…"

"Please," Erza said, peering beseechingly, _soulfully_ into Carla's eyes. "I should have stopped him."

The cat brought a paw to the space between her two, new bald patches. "Imbeciles," she huffed, "all of you!"

"What are you children doing, there?"

Carla's vanished eyebrows forgotten, we all collectively turned to peer towards the end of the path, and found a woman with a basket full of plant-bits studying us with a weathered hand on her hip. It was tough to discern her age; her skin was the classically age-intangible combination of wrinkled and well-nourished, sun-darkened. She had hair the color of cherry blossoms and wide forest green eyes that flitted, active and evaluating, between each of us. Appraising us.

For a second, she really reminded me of our grumpy healer, Porlyusica. But she looked a lot younger, and there was something less…_dry_ about her.

"Are _you_ Taffida Dreydon?" Happy asked while Erza stood.

The woman lifted her chin. "Indeed," she replied, "Not that—"

"GRRRRRAYYYYYY!" rose an enraged roar from the hill Natsu had flown over, and—next thing we knew—he appeared, sprinting towards us full-kilt.

_"Me?"_ Gray sounded outraged. "What the hell—?"

Gray did not get a chance to finish his question. Faster than anyone had time to blink, Natsu rocketed past Taffida Dreydon, nearly sending her basket flying and leaving torn grass floating in his wake, and side-tackled Gray.

The two boys rolled, punching and kicking.

"I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID!" Natsu bellowed.

"Jackass!" Gray growled back. "Don't attack me because _you_ pulled one of your idiotic stunts!"

"I'll stunt _you_, Ice Prick!"

"I'll stunt both of them," Erza growled, and took a menacing step towards them while Wendy, Happy, Carla and I cringed.

Without warning, for the second time, a flash of pink hair caught the corner of my vision, and I turned to see that Taffida Dreydon was striding past me, past a halted and surprised-looking Erza, straight towards the boys. Setting her basket down next to their brawl, she reached into the storm of fists.

"Miss!" I said, reaching out a hand in worry. "I wouldn't do that! They may be idiots, but they're stronger than—"

"Ow!" Natsu cried suddenly, and we all watched in shock as Ms. Taffida Dreydon disentangled him from Gray by one ear, lifting him clear into the air above her. "What the hell, lady? Leggo of me!"

"You're a frisky one!" she said, unperturbed, peering up at him while he struggled to break free of her hold. Her voice was odd; very precise in its enunciation but lilting in its rhythm. An high-class education coupled with an accent. "I'll bet _you_ were the one that went and messed with my shield charm…everyone in these parts knows not to touch my plants, but I suppose you're enough of a punk to go toeing lines."

"Well, you're not wrong," Happy gave, waddling up to them while Natsu kicked and fought. "But we're_ not_ from around these parts."

Turning to peer down at Happy with Natsu still lofted into the air, Taffida Dreydon lifted a rosy eyebrow. "Oh?"

Erza stepped forward. "Yes. I am Erza Scarlet. These are my comrades, Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla, and the fool you've captured is Natsu Dragneel." She gestured to each of us in turn. I waved and smiled, when I was introduced. Carla covered her eyebrows in greeting. "We are the Fairy Tail wizards who accepted your job request."

Taffida's expression cleared instantly, and she released Natsu. With a hearty _"Oof!"_ he dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes. "Are you, now?"

"Yep. You bet," said the now-standing Gray, wiping himself off.

For the second time, she looked between us, appraising. "Well," she said, "you seem like good, strong kids…hopefully, you'll be up to the challenge."

-0-

Taffida's house was small and cluttered, but clean. Plants seeped from every crack and crevice, vines creeping over each surface, hanging from the ceiling.

A miserable Natsu sat in the chair next to mine, rubbing his ear and sulking.

"If I wanted to be in a forest, I'd go outside," he muttered crankily.

Shooting him a side-glare, I scolded in a whisper, "Be polite!"

He "harumph"ed.

Across the table from us, Taffida Dreydon churned her bone-white pestle in its matching mortar, expression clear. With her eyes still on the plants she was busy mashing (which exuded a fresh smell) she said calmly, "Just because we're not all Dragon Slayers such as yourself doesn't mean we don't have good ears, boy." Natsu cringed.

I frowned. "Don't you use Fertility Magic?" I asked.

"I do," she affirmed.

My frown deepened, but it was Erza who voiced what we were both thinking:

"Interesting—I wasn't aware that enhanced senses were a side-effect found in Fertility Magic wielders."

"Or crazy strength," grumbled Natsu.

Taffida Dreydon smiled down at her work. "No. Indeed, Fertility Magic is not well-documented or understood, if it comes to that, but the gift to spark life is more powerful than you'd think. It makes you a tough customer, after awhile."

"I didn't know that," said Gray thoughtfully.

I didn't, either. But now that I thought about it, I guessed it made sense—after all, Fertility Magic was a Caster-Type, and Caster-Types (like Gray and Natsu) are almost always stronger than your average human or Holder-Types—and the more you use it, growing as a Mage, the stronger you get. The Master and Gildarts both serve as testaments to that truth.

"Hmm." Erza had a thoughtful hand at her chin. "Come to think of it, you're right; in all my studies, I've found very limited information on the subject of Fertility Magic…"

Without looking up, Ms. Taffida Dreydon reached out a hand. I watched in awe as the vine of a hanging plant stretched towards her in response. There were minute creaks and rustles as its small, leafy end nudged into her hand like an affectionate pet, and I blinked when she deftly tore a few small leaves away, sprinkling them in her concoction.

Wendy and I exchanged curious glances.

"Us Fertility Mages mostly keep to ourselves," she said. "Once a year, we all come from our corners of Fiore and hold a small gathering of sorts, discuss whether or not it's time to publish on the magical boundaries many have pushed—in theory. But…" She shrugged. "Half of us can't be bothered to show up—can't remember, honestly. Time's become rather imaginary to a lot of us; Fertility Magic extends the life expectancy of its users by a good number of years. Couple that with the solitude…"

She lifted the concoction to her face, sniffing it, then strode off into her attached kitchen. Her clothing was worn and loose, but you'd have had to be blind to miss how voluptuous her hips were. Pulling a potion bottle from the vine-laced windowsill, she tapped a few drops into her mortar.

"I'm about as sociable as they come; _I_ live in a town. Help nice couples have their babies. Most just quit on society, head off into the woods to live with the plants…like that girl they found in that nasty beast-forest, a few months back." She chuckled.

Instantly, five pairs of eyes landed on me. I puffed up my burning cheeks.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Natsu's jaw clench.

"There," murmured Taffida Dreydon to her mixture, apparently oblivious to the small scene she'd sparked. "That'll do it…"

For the first time since she'd pulled out her mortar and pestle and started mixing, she looked up at us. Her eyes wandered until they found Carla.

"You, little bald-patch white cat." Carla stiffened, scowling, while Happy shot her an anxious glance. "Come on over here, now."

"And _why_ would I do a _silly_ thing like that?" scoffed Carla instantly, crossing her dainty, furry arms.

Ducking to her height, Wendy lifted up a hand, and whispered behind it, "Aw, c'mon, Carla…she won't hurt you. She's a little strange, but she seems nice!"

I was certain the woman heard Wendy, but she merely looked on, expression neutral.

"Oh…you think everyone's 'nice!'" Carla replied bitterly. After a moment, however, she sighed, spread her small, white wings, and floated over to the woman, dropping to the counter in front of her with a disdainful look.

"Don't pull any funny business," she warned, and our client gave her a solemn look before she smeared a bit of her mixture onto her fingers. Raising her fingers to the bald, pink patch above Carla's eye, she dabbed gently.

Carla looked shocked.

"I didn't think to put a warning about the shield charm on the flier," Taffida Dreydon apologized. "You kids couldn't have known that it'd burn you." She jerked her head in Natsu's direction. "If your friend there didn't have skin like a dragon's scales, your little blue-haired girl would've had to do some major work on him."

"Actually," said Erza, shooting Natsu a glare, "We _did_ know there was a shield charm; Natsu simply cannot refrain from pulling stupid stunts everywhere we go, it seems."

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" he barked.

"I mean exactly what I said," Erza snipped.

"Still," the woman said amiably, moving to the second eyebrow. "No innocent little cat needs to be getting hurt." When she'd finished, she told Carla, "There. The fur won't grow back right now, but by this evening, you should look good as new."

"Thank you," Carla said quietly, then hopped off the counter and waddled back to her seat, while Taffida Dreydon set her mortar and pestle on the windowsill.

"Now, then," she said, returning to the table. Beside me, Gray had been in deep thought for a while, watching her. As she lowered herself into a seat, he spoke:

"It's a little strange, isn't it? Fertility Magic is supposedly so rare, helpful, and powerful—yet you hide out here, where you can't help all that many people."

At that, the woman's steady eyes rose to my friend's, and for a second, their shade looked less like that of the forests of Magnolia and more like that of the Forest of One Thousand Monsters. Gray returned her gaze steadily, but I wondered if he repressed a shudder, like I did.

"Not everything people want to be bringing to life is babes, boy," she said softly. "Dark mages like to have lives sparked into things, too. Old things. Impure things."

A chill settled over me. Beside me, Natsu went serious, regarding our client with open curiosity, focus, and a small, characteristic frown.

Taffida Dreydon's eyes shifted between us. "And as long as we're speaking of darkness, it's about time we discuss the job you're all here for."

* * *

**Aaaand I have already begun the next chapter! Get excited, guys ;)! **


	15. Claw in the Belly

**Hey, everyone! Here's the next chapter.**

**As a side note: I've gotten some comments about Lucy's hairstyle-namely, that people prefer it long! But I thought you might like to see what I was thinking of when I chose to make her hair short in this piece. This is what inspired me: **

** image/109731319370**

**By the way, ^that's the blog of one of my fave fanfiction authors, LeeSup. I'm sure many of you have read LeeSup's stuff, but if not, check it out. She's got some great NaLu stuff. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Well. That wasn't_ creepy_ at all.

"Yeah," Natsu agreed. "We hear you have some monsters who need a good ass-kickin'!"

"I'm afraid beating the monsters won't solve our problem," Taffida replied, and Natsu wilted slightly. "I've done it many a time, but they're always back, the next night."

"The next night?" Erza jumped in. "So they're active specifically at night?"

"Oh, yes. In fact, I've never seen them at all, during the day."

Let me tell you: when you've been in Fairy Tail long enough, fought enough bad guys, you start to be able to tell when there's a curse. Full moons, weird rituals, odd natural features appearing out of nowhere, and ANYTHING to do with night…let's just say, you don't have to _imagine_ hearing the eerie music.

"That's _definitely_ suspicious," Gray put in.

"Monsters running around at _any_ time of the day would be suspicious, Gray," said Happy.

I leaned in towards Taffida Dreydon, brain spinning with questions. "Wait! You said you've defeated them before? But, if you can defeat them, then why—?"

"Patience, blonde girl," Taffida said, eyeballing me. "I'll tell you the whole story, start to finish."

Her old, wooden chair creaked when she leaned back in it. I watched as gathering thoughts flickered across her features, green eyes fixed on the tabletop beneath her tan hands, before she turned her solemn gaze up. Her eyes found me, then Happy, then Erza. The plant-patched walls of the cabin seemed to lean in close around us.

"The monsters," Taffida Dreydon began, voice slow and deliberate, "started comin' 'round three years ago. No one pays attention to that, but it's important."

"Why?" whispered Natsu.

Irritation flashed. I puffed up my cheeks, balled my hand into a fist, and brought it crashing down onto the gnarled crown of pink hair.

"OW!" he roared, rearing back. "What the hell'd you do that for, Lucy?"

"No talking," I growled.

"It matters, Dragon Boy," Taffida said to Natsu, who was rubbing his head, "because that's when my father died."

Silence. Then, Gray shut his eyes, folding his arms over his chest. "I'm sorry about your father and all, but that just sounds like coincidence, to me."

I brought my fist crashing down on his head as well. He toppled to the floor with a loud _crash! _clutching his fresh wound, and I hissed down at his crumpled form, "Didn't you hear me? _No talking._"

"Imbeciles," murmured Erza and Carla simultaneously.

"No." Taffida's voice was solemn enough to redraw all of our attention. "This was no coincidence of any kind. I'm going to tell you something that I haven't told to anyone, in Dreydon. Something none of them have ever even heard whispered, rumor-like. These monsters…they're not normal, living beasts. They're the makings of Fertility Magic."

"What, so…_you're_ making them?" I asked, nonplussed.

"Oh, so _you're_ allowed to talk?" grumbled Natsu.

"No, star mage. Not me. My father."

"Hmm?" The sound came from Erza, whose look had grown penetrating, focused. "Didn't you just say he died?"

"And Erza gets to talk?" grumbled Gray.

"Yes." Taffida's gaze was fathomless. "They come from the castle, you see. Every night, the monsters come pouring out of it. Coincidence, some things are, but that's simply too great a coincidence to be. And…" Her lips tightened to a line, for a moment. "Fertility Magic…it's a dangerous thing. Wonderful…and dangerous. That is it's nature."

Something clicked. "Your father was a Fertility Mage."

One nod. "Yes."

"And…the villagers don't know about it?" asked Gray.

"Oh, no. If it weren't for them, I'd never have known he was a Fertility Mage." She shifted once more. "Listen, now. No more interruptions. This…it'll be hard enough, as it is."

"Aye." From Happy.

Taffida Dreydon took a breath, "Many years ago, when I was just a sprout, my father and I lived in that castle. Just the two of us."

My chest clenched around my heart.

"As you can imagine, it got pretty lonely. My father was a brooding man. He hadn't always been…I could remember happiness, once. But just barely, you know. I was a little girl in the castle, with no friends, and so I started sneaking out. I'd go across the bridge. I made friends with some of the kids from town, and as I got to know them, more, and their parents…they told me things. Once, they said, my father had had power enough to whisper about across countries. Power enough to draw Kings and Empresses as clients, gods as challengers."

I shuddered a little.

"I didn't even know he was a Mage, though," Taffida went on. "He never did magic in front of me. The kids told me he'd quit magic ever since my mother died. She's been dead a long time. I don't even remember her. I figured…losing her broke his heart too much for him to continue on. But, truth is, that wasn't all the town kids told me."

Taffida lifted a hand, and that plant—the one she'd called to her, before—wove its way through the air toward her once more, nudging into her hand. She flipped her hand around, so the leaves lay in her calloused, sun-kissed palm. "Death was a sad sliver of my father's tale. Before my mother died…he'd done so much good. He'd saved babies, and made plants grow tall and strong. Crops healthy and expansive enough to feed the kingdom. Good. And then, right after a bad thing, he stopped putting good into the world. I never did take to the idea, so…I tried using it.

"What?" Natsu asked, "No one taught you?"

"I said no interruptions, Dragon Boy."

Natsu shrank in his seat. "Sorry, Ma'am!"

"But…no, I didn't have a teacher, or anything. With Fertility Magic, the trees are your teachers. Flowers. Rain. Sun. Babies. Storms. Patience. Watching…always watching." She nodded. "I took to it like a bird to the sky, and I kept taking to it, until my father found out I was doing it."

She allowed her hand to drop, and my eyes followed the movement. I could almost see it. The little child with pink hair and huge, green eyes with her hand poised above a flower, suddenly realizing her father could see her from the castle window.

"He was more angry than I've ever seen him. He yelled, and I yelled. Finally, I made him so angry, he told me…" Her voice caught, and she cleared her throat, looking away. "He told me that, back when I was a baby, he'd brought a dark object to life, with his magic. For a bad wizard who'd hired him. And…he told me, that dark object was a monster that killed my mother."

Collectively, Team Natsu inhaled sharply.

"That's horrible," Wendy whispered, and I glanced at her. Happy and Carla's eyes were wide.

"Yes," Taffida agreed. Her voice was sad. "I can't even imagine how horrible that guilt must have been. Like one of those monster's long, sharp claws lodged in your belly, for the rest of your life. And the grief." She shook her head. "For a long time, I didn't do magic, anymore. But eventually…you know. Babies are born all the time, and births can be complicated. Plants struggle to grow. Bad memories, knowledge that hurts, loss that can't be undone—it only keeps us from chasing a better tomorrow for so long."

I looked down at my lap.

"Well, my father tried to get me to stop. Tried everything, even imprisoning me in the castle—cliche though that sounds."

"I can think of someone who had to be rescued from a castle," Gray muttered. Natsu sniggered, and I punched Gray in the arm. I didn't say it, because Taffida was already glaring at Gray, but I wouldn't need to be rescued from any more castles. No, sir.

"But by that point," Taffida continued, "I was good enough at magic for that. He never did use his own to try to contain me—too scared, I guess. Eventually, I ran away. Went to earn my keep, living with the Dreydon midwife, and when my father came to collect me, I told him exactly what I thought. And I only saw him four times more, just in passing, before he died a few years ago."

There was a long, sad silence, then. No one shared glances or said anything, until Erza finally spoke up.

"You still haven't explained the current situation. If your father's dead, how can the monsters be a product of his magic?"

"Truthfully, young'ns, I don't know how I know. But I wouldn't be doubting my word; I'm old, and I know what I know. I tracked them down one night, you see. Followed the path they were taking to get into town, and it led me to that castle._ Our_ castle. My father's monster is what killed my mother…it's him, alright. The answer lies in those walls.. I can _feel_ it."

Her eyes had become unfocused, while she spoke. Like sun playing over leaves.

"I have a question," Gray said finally, leaning forward.

Taffida lifted a rose pink eyebrow. "Mm, Ice Boy?"

Gray hesitated. "Okay, actually, I have two questions: Supposedly, your magic's powerful. If that's the case, why don't you go into the castle and find the source of the monsters yourself?"

"No." She said the word so firmly, it jolted me. It also seemed to surprise Gray, but when she gave no further explanation, merely meeting his gaze head-on, he didn't ask anything else. "What's your second question, Ice Boy?"

"Er…how do you know all our types of magic? We didn't tell you that."

* * *

Later, after we'd left Taffida's and grabbed a bite to eat (more like a boat-load, for Natsu) the sun began to set. We readied ourselves in the hotel, then convened outside.

Erza stood with her hands on her hips before us all. "Alright," she said, the scarlet hair for which she was named glowing fiercely in the failing light, "Clearly, we have a few tasks before us."

"Really?" Natsu sounded mildly perplexed. "Seems to me like we just got one task: kick monster ass!"

Happy lifted a small, blue fist. "Aye, sir!"

"Weren't you two listening?" Gray asked, arms crossed over his bare chest. "The monsters are only a side-effect of the real problem. Our first priority should be gettin' into that castle, so we can find the source."

"You sure just know everything, don't ya, Gray?" Natsu asked, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Gray's expression twisted. "I know more than you, Flame—"

"ALRIGHT!" Erza bellowed. The boys cringed. "Enough! Gray's right."

Natsu jumped back into fighting stance. "What?!"

"Ha-ha," gloated Gray.

Shifting on her feet, Erza allowed the banter to slide. "Our ultimate goal is to get into the castle, hunt down the source of the monsters, and deal with it in whatever way we must. However, Natsu is also right."

"Hmm?" This, from Gray.

"Ha!" Natsu laughed, loud and dry.

"Our immediate goal is to protect the villagers. There are only eight of us, and this means we'll have to dedicate all our efforts to this task, for the time being. In the morning, we will go to the castle."

"That sounds like a good idea!" said Wendy.

I agreed. "So, what, we split up?" I asked, and Erza nodded.

"Yes, I think that'd be best. Natsu and Happy, I want you to head over towards the northern edge of the city."

"No way," said Natsu, instantly.

Happy now floated near his shoulder, white wings spread wide. "Yeah," he pitched in. "Put us over near the castle, Erza! That way we can take out more monsters!"

"Yeah, and send Luce with us!"

I smiled, cheeks flushed. Me, Natsu, and Happy, teaming up to take down monsters. Just like the old days. We grinned at each other, but our smiles faded quickly when Erza said, voice flat, "No."

"But—"

"I want you two at the northern end of the city; that is where the main square is, and where it is most densely populated. This area will likely attract a large number of monsters, and it is imperative none of them are able to complete their goal in attacking the villagers. There have been too many injuries already. Lucy and Gray will head towards the castle."

Surprised, I turned to look at Gray, but he didn't seem surprised. "Makes sense," he said, with a nod. After mulling it over for a second, I got it.

"The ocean," I said.

"Exactly," Erza replied. "Gray's Ice Magic will be imperative, there. And Lucy, you have Aquarius' key. Were Juvia here, I'd team her up with Gray—"

"Ooooohhh," said Happy, paws pressed over his mouth, eyes full of mischief.

Wendy giggled while Carla rolled her eyes. "Don't threaten to team me up with that psycho!" barked Gray.

"Don't ask people to do things until you can keep your pants on, Gray," retorted Natsu, and the Ice Mage looked down at himself in shock.

"—But Juvia is not here," continued Erza, as if nothing had happened. "So Lucy and Gray will defend us, on the beach. Fair enough?"

Natsu grumbled, then said finally, "I guess that makes sense…least we'll get lots o' monsters, right, Happy?"

"Aye!"

"Good. Wendy, Carla, you will head to the western edge of the town. This is where Dreydon's groves are, and if we don't make sure their food supply is left untouched, the townspeople will be left in a crisis of—"

"Hold up!" I shouted, and everyone turned to look at me. "Wendy and Carla are going off on their own?"

Erza's violet eyes were steady on mine, severe. The wind played gently with her fiery hair—darker, now, in the fading light. "Yes," she replied. "I don't see why you should be worried; Wendy and Carla are perfectly capable of defending the groves."

"Yeah, Luce…Wendy's a Dragon Slayer, after all." Natsu spoke as if I hadn't known this, and also like it should cause all of my worries to dissolve. I pursed my lips.

"And Carla's an Exceed!" added Happy.

Gray eyed me like he didn't get it. Ironically, Carla and Wendy looked as if they were most sympathetic to my plight.

I knew why; I remembered Carla's eyes, sad in the dark of Erza's room. Her voice, devoid of its usual severity: _"No one would know…" _

I didn't like it.

Wendy touched my arm gently. "Don't worry, Lucy. I doubt any monsters want a bunch of Star Fruit, anyway."

"Yes," said Carla. "It's likely we won't even _see_ any monsters, tonight."

I looked at them, thinking. At Wendy's wide, brown eyes, her thin arms. Then I looked at Erza's tough expression. I crossed my arms. "You're right," I said.

With that settled, Gray looked at Erza. "Where are you going to go, Erz?"

"I will head to the eastern edge of the town."

I frowned. "The east? There's not much out there, except…" I got it, then. "Taffida's house. You think the monsters might target it?"

Erza folded her arms. Her eyes were closed in thought. "It's just a hunch," she said, impassively. Giving nothing away.

"Sun's just about set," Natsu said suddenly, and we all turned to look. He was right; the horizon was decrescendo of brilliance, a moment of fire between expanses of darkness.

"Alright, it's time we part. Don't let Fairy Tail down."

"Aye!" we all replied.

"And don't leave each others' sides."

With final, shared nods, we split up.

"Alright, Happy," I heard Natsu say, "We've got this! Let's beat some monsters senseless!"

"Aye, sir!"

* * *

Now, normally, I can't keep my fat mouth shut, and if we're being honest, I don't really _want_ to keep my fat mouth shut. I'm _Fairy Tail's_ Lucy! I'm beautiful, and adorable, and the days of meandering empty stone halls in skirts long enough to trip me, hiding myself, are long gone. I may not be the Fire Dragon Slayer of the group, but this Celestial Mage _is_ on fire in more ways than one. When I'm standing with my friends, I think the entire world could bask in our glow.

Still. It might be true that _some_ of the skills in secrecy Grandpa Crux taught me weren't entirely in vain. It was a simple thing, really, to brush Loke's key with my fingertips and say casually to Gray, "It'd be nice if someone else was going with Wendy and Carla."

"You sure are a worry wart," Gray replied, eyeing me. I only half-heard, though. Loke's key warmed against my fingertips, then cooled. "Wendy's not a weakling, you know. 'Specially not since you left. She's been working her butt off along with the rest of us."

Dropping my hand, I shrugged, and we turned a corner. Sunset's passionate hues were cooling, now. I shivered, wrapping my arms around myself. Night. I only like night when there's light to fight it. The glow of my desk lamp, or Rainbow Cherry Blossoms. The lit windows of the guild. Fire flickering in Natsu's palm.

"It's not that I don't think she can handle herself," I said. "I just think…" I hesitated. Dark, stringy hair pooling over a pillow. Wide, unseeing eyes. "She's just young, you know?"

"Mm."

I could tell Gray didn't know what to make of that by the way he stuck his hands in his pockets. For a while, we walked in silence. The night deepened and cooled around us. A breeze tugged a little at my skirt. There were no particularly interesting smells here, just seaside town smells. But I swore I could feel something coming. Like dark storm clouds. Like Acnologia. Sweeping over the city and preparing to drop onto it.

We turned our corner, and the looming silhouette of the castle came into view, along with the ocean. Te feeling intensified. I resisted the urge to call upon Solar Flare, to provide a little light.

"I don't like this," I said.

"Me, neither," replied Gray.

We strode on.

I was listening to that castle, and I knew Gray was, too. Listening for a roar, or a growl. Something. But it was silent, and eventually, Gray asked, "Figure she's right?"

I turned to him. "Huh?"

"You know, Taffida Dreydon. Figure she's right about these monsters coming from her dad's magic? I mean, he's dead. Once your pop dies, your pop dies."

I bit the inside of my cheek. "It doesn't make much sense," I admitted. "But she seemed so sure. I mean, I guess…there could be a cursed object in the castle, or something else that's—well, you know—mass-producing monsters. Still. I'm sure there's more to the story than even she knows."

Gray's face was in shadow, but I still saw the frown. "What do you mean?"

Closer, now. The castle loomed higher with each step we took.

"I don't know. Doesn't it seem more likely that her magic's the thing that's producing monsters?"

Gray blinked.

"I mean," I continued, "you saw how she acted, when you asked why she didn't go to the castle herself. And…it's like you said." Without meaning it, I'd made my voice soft. "When you're dead, you're dead, right? It stops there."

_Just like my mom and dad. Just like Future-Me's journal. Just like…Oriel. _

A lump formed in my throat.

Oriel. Wendy. I looked in the direction of the Star Fruit Grove, to the west. I knew Loke wouldn't let me down. Still, though. I'd feel better when these monsters showed themselves, and I saw what we were up against.

"I don't know," Gray said. His voice was thoughtful, and I turned to look at him. "Maybe I spoke a little too quick, there. I mean…look at Ur. She's dead, technically. But even after death, she lives on in the sea."

I felt my own eyes go wide.

"Sometimes," he said, "maybe there's life, even after death."

After a long moment, I smiled at him. I didn't know if he was right. I just didn't know. But I did know that he'd noticed I was sad, and that he was trying to make me feel better. Gray was a good friend.

And then, catching me in the middle of my thoughts, we heard it: an ear-shattering, world-ending scream, amplified by stone spires. The ground shook. It was a challenge that split the star-stroon sky.

The monsters had arrived.

* * *

Gray and I sprinted the remaining stretch to the castle. That horrible scream filled my ears, intermingling with a growing number of growls and roars. The sounds set chills running up and down my spine, the hairs on the back of my neck on end.

"Alright, Lucy!" Gray shouted as we neared the hulking stone castle. "We're first line of defense! Whatever gets past us, the others'll have to deal with, so let's not screw this up!"

"Right!" I agreed. Natsu. Erza. Happy. Carla. Wendy.

I balled my hands into fists, and lit up. Within the first seconds of pulling on Solar Flare, I felt the strain; Loke's gate was already opened. I was really going to take it out of myself.

_I can handle it,_ I told myself, and I knew it was true. I still needed the reassurance though.

If there was one thing I learned in the Forest of One Thousand Monsters, it was—well, about monsters. Namely, the way they tend to come after you. Monsters are creatures of timing, and they're timing's always, _always_ the worst.

The castle erupted with them just as we neared it. Great, shadowy, writhing things, crawling from the windows, the broken bits. They were worse than I would have imagined, even considering all the monsters I've seen. They writhed like smoke, like something you couldn't pin down.

One—long like a snake—came crawling out the window, then spread a pair of dark wings I hadn't anticipated. But before I could act, Gray was running ahead.

"Ice Make: Spear!" he roared, and a spear that had to have been twelve feet long and enormously heavy appeared in his hand. With admirable coordination and strength, he hurled it towards the soaring creature, and elation whirled inside me when the spear of ice met its mark. The writhing creature tumbled from the sky, and there was an almighty _SPLASH!_ as it landed in the ocean.

"Nice shot!" I shouted, still running.

But we were far from done. Monsters poured from every crevice, chattering darkly. Their teeth flashed in the moonlight. Their eyes were pupil-less white slits, smoky like crystal balls. A good five of them were running, crawling, and slithering towards us—there were so many of them! And so many different kinds! I'd expected something kind of uniform, like the baby dragons unleashed at the Grand Magic Games, but these weren't like that at all.

There was no time. The five coming toward us were only part of the problem; even as they came, more slithered from the castle.

Running full speed, I buried a lit-up fist in the first one's face. One punch was enough to send it soaring, and I was surprised; for how awful it looked and sounded, it wasn't all that strong.

"Ice Make: Cannon!"

Like bowling pins, the rest of them soared into the water.

"Five to one, Lucy!" Gray smirked from behind his icy cannon.

"Um…is this a competition, now?" I muttered. Then I smiled. "Bring it, Gray!" I reached for Taurus' key.

"Open, Gate of the Bull: Taurus!" I cried, and there he was.

He saluted. "I live to serve, Lu-u-cy!"

"Good!" I pointed at the oncoming monsters. "Then let's serve them their butts!"

"Not very classy, but let's do-o-o it!"

Together, we ran. My feet were glowing, golden blurs. Taurus' axe gleamed. I thought my heart was going to burst out of my chest.

"Get 'em, Lucy!" Gray shouted.

Like I needed him to tell me. We pounded, sliced, and kicked. Monster teeth descended on the glowing protection of Solar Flare, bouncing off harmlessly. At first, this didn't effect me. But by—oh, maybe the twentieth monster, I was starting to feel the effects. I had two spirits drawn, and I was consistently keeping up the celestial shield. I wiped sweat from my brow, and noticed Gray doing the same a moment later.

Still, not a single monster had passed us.

By monster 22, Gray and I stood back to back, breathing heavily.

"Natsu's probably bored out of his mind. Lazy Flame Brain."

I laughed, and we fell into the fray once more. It took Taurus and me, that time, circling a monster that stood on four legs and was easily three times the size of a Vulcan. Finally, Taurus tossed me into the air, and with a wild shout, I angled myself down towards the thing's head, stretching my arms and flying into its head.

It screamed—a horrible, bloodcurdling sound exactly like that first one. It felt like there was a claw as cold as gray's ice, trailing down my back. The monster collapsed on the bridge, KO'd, and with an enormous kick, I knocked it into the water.

"Good one!" Gray said, running towards me.

"Thanks," I said, smiling tiredly. "I don't know how many more of those I have in me, though…is it just me, or is every one harder to fight than the last?"

"Sure seems like it…we might not have to defend the land anymore, though. Looks like they've found a way around us."

I frowned. "Huh?"

Gray pointed, and I followed with my gaze, past the other side of the castle, over the sparkling water. My heart stopped.

"What the—?"

There was a massive, black shape, moving like a dark phantom beneath the ocean's surface.

"Looks like they can swim," Gray said grimly. "We were so busy fighting…who knows how many of them got around us already?"

I watched the movement of the water-bound monster. "It's…going west," I whispered, then I said louder, "Gray, it's heading towards Wendy!"

"I got it," he said. "Ice Make: Path!"

It unraveled before him, a gleaming, white-blue carpet, and he didn't hesitate to step out onto it, pelting full speed towards the dark, moving shape. I was right on his heels, and Taurus was right on mine. We slipped and slid behind the sure-footed, shirtless Gray, and when we got close enough, he shouted for another spear. But judging by the size of the thing, I didn't think it would be enough to stop the monster.

It wasn't.

There was a rumble, shaking us on our feet like an earthquake. Then a splash, and a roar. Its head was fish-like, scaly and round-eyed. The spear protruded from its back, and I noticed that it didn't bleed.

Then it did something I never would have predicted.

It spoke. "Foolish magic-users!" it hissed, its voice like a thick, heavy whip across the water. We stared, wide-eyed.

"Did it just—?"

"Uh-huh."

"O-o-ohhh my!"

It didn't seem to care about our confusion. "You dare challenge me? I am power! I am _life_! Before this night is through, I will be victorious, and you—"

"We're about through listenin' to you, ugly," Gray said, apparently recovering.

"Yeah!" I pointed at it. "Get him, Gray!"

"Ice Make: Gun!" my friend shouted, and in a puff of icy air and magic, one appeared.

_BOOM!_ The fish-monster shrieked. It was hurled back into the water, sinking.

"Nice!" I said, watching as it sank. But just before its mouth dipped beneath the water, it said something else.

"You'll die at the hands of my brothers," it said. It's voice was a serpent, whispering over the water. "They've already got your white and blue-haired friends…it's only a matter of time before—"

The rest of his words drowned with him.

* * *

**Even _I_ hate myself for the cliffhangers. Get ready for the next chapter: **

**Enter: _Two Blue-Haired Allies!_**

**Also: Comment, if you're so inclined! I love hearing from you :)**


	16. Enter: Two Blue-Haired Allies!

**Hey, all! I know-you didn't think it was possible for me to post a chapter so soon after the last one went up. Well, believe it! This one was fun to write, and I'm thinking it may be even funner to read. So enjoy! **

**-Clara Dare**

* * *

Gray said something, but I didn't hear him; I ran. Slipping and sliding past Taurus, down Gray's bridge of ice, sprinting as fast as I could once my feet hit land. My skirt was flying, but I barely noticed. Exhaustion had consumed me, but it was gone, seared away.

_Protect the future._ That's what I thought. I should have been thinking about what Capricorn had told me about listening to my instincts, and how they'd _told_ me not to let Wendy and Carla split from the group. But I wasn't.

_"Protect the future, Lucy Heartflilia…"_

I should have been thinking of the best strategies to take down monsters, or about the fact that I'd sent Loke to watch Wendy and Carla, and about he would've come to get me if anything had happened.

But I wasn't.

_Protect the future,_ was what I thought, and the words brought me back to the place where I'd heard them the second time.

* * *

FOUR MONTHS PREVIOUSLY

I was still reeling from what I'd found in Mr. Usiu's book. There were too many connections, too many coincidences. I shifted in the comfortable leather armchair the old man had offered me as a seat.

When I heard the rustling of papers, rising from the depths of the bag in my lap, the newspaper clipping I'd collected only a month and a half previously flashed at the forefront of my mind. My thoughts began to shift seamlessly. Puzzle pieces falling smoothly, crisply together, forming an image I did not like and did not want to accept.

Mr. Usiu was still talking, and I struggled to return my attention to him.

_Think about it later, Lucy, _I told myself, tramping down the unease as best I could.

"…Don't have much to call my own, anymore," the cute old man was saying thoughtfully, a hand pensively rubbing at the silver stubble on his chin, "A few published manuscripts. One even did pretty well for itself." He pursed his lips musingly, wrinkling his nose as he sniffled—a habit of his, it seemed.

A smile tugged at my face even as the unease remained in the back of my mind. I actually knew what novel the old man was referring to, and that he was seriously downplaying his accomplishment; his work was considered some of the greatest of the century. _"Ocean Angel, _right?"

_"_Why, yes. Have you read it?" Sniff.

"It's one of my favorites," I told him truthfully. The admiration crept into my voice without my having thought about it. "The beautiful detail, the poignancy of the idea and the plot…" I shook my head. "A real masterpiece, Mr. Usiu. The friend who recommended it to me is a Script Mage, actually."

He chuckled bashfully. "Why, thank you dear. It's nice to know someone's a fan. My books are some of my only legacies, along with Solar Flare…"

We had already discussed the power. As soon as he'd invited me into his home, practically, curiosity had taken over and I'd asked him. He'd freely admitted to owning it. Now, though, I wasn't sure what to do with the knowledge; I wasn't about to demand the old man to hand it over, as much because it was rude as because—elderly or not—a person with Solar Flare could probably take me out without a sweat. Instead, I would have to ask him who he planned on giving it to, and try to convince him I was the best choice for a prodigy or whatever.

Before I could start coming up with self-selling points, he finished his statement:

"…And my daughter."

His voice had grown quieter with his closing statement.

My gaze snapped to the old man, whose expression was suddenly withdrawn and slightly melancholy. Solar Flare forgotten, I leaned forward, asking—warily, because I didn't know what to make of this, "You have a daughter, Mr. Usiu?"

He hadn't introduced me to anyone. And since arriving, the dusty house had been almost _eerily_ silent except for our chatter, and the rustling pages of books as we flipped them. There was no sign of a kid here…

_Well duh, Lucy,_ I thought, _Of course there's no kid here. You think someone as far along in years as this man has a young child? She's probably an adult. _

I wondered, then, why he was sad. Maybe he hadn't spoken to her in a while, after a falling-out? Or maybe something worse had happened…

Slowly, his gaze rose to mine. He seemed to be struggling to focus on me—a first, since I'd arrived. He'd been nothing but attentive, humble, and kind since he opened that front door. "Well, she's not really my daughter. I adopted her from the closest village…"

Adopted. So maybe she _wasn't_ an adult. But then why—? "You wouldn't know of it. It was destroyed, two years ago…" I lost him to a memory, for a moment, but with a particularly drawn out snuffle, he snapped back. "She was the only survivor…it was my fault, you see."

My breath caught.

"It was a dark guild," he whispered, "They were after Solar Flare. I didn't know what they could have possibly wanted with it, but after I took Oriel in, I researched. And I figured it out."

Feeling like the statement was unfinished, I stared at the pinched, wizened visage, waiting. "Magic is as much darkness as it is light." The words were so quiet, barely even scratching the silence, that I almost didn't catch them. It was disturbing, hearing him mutter something like that. I felt chills on my spine. My hand twitched as I resisted the urge to lay it on the ring of keys at my hip. Frowning, I opened my mouth to ask what he meant, but before I could he continued: "Anyway, she's sick, now. She's only thirteen."

The question died at the lump of empathy in my throat, and I found myself leaning closer. "I'm sorry to hear that. Is she getting better?"

His head bowed. "No," he responded, softly, detachedly, "Her disease isn't the kind that can be cured."

The lump hardened as I felt my heart twist painfully. A familiar sorrow washed over me. "I'm sorry, Mr. Usiu. My mother died of an illness, also, when I was little. But someone so young…" I shook my head, unable to continue. Thirteen years old. Wendy's age. I thought of the Sky Dragon Slayer timidly taking jobs from the board at Fairy Tail, heading out into the world with optimism and the determination to see good in everyone. The entire guild watched her leave worriedly every time. If she became so ill that she had to stop having adventures…

I bit my lip against the thought.

The world really could be a cruel place.

I realized, then, that Sorath Usiu's attention had returned to me. He was looking at me in a way that he hadn't the entire time I'd been here. His stare almost reminded me of Natsu's, in one of the rare moments that he wasn't aggravating me or whining or doing something impulsive, but instead examining me closely in the moments before he observed that I looked tired or sad or sick, often before I'd even registered my own discomfort. The old man's gaze contained that kind of speculative intensity, but magnified. Wild, silver eyebrows knitted together above eyes the fog-colored eyes that could have been a million years old. They searched my own. I couldn't help but lean back in the face of his scrutiny, a bead of sweat forming on my forehead. Still, I maintained uneasy eye contact.

Involuntary relief shot through me as, finally, he looked away. I could count his ribs when his chest expanded on a sniffle. "You should see her," he muttered.

My heart pounded. I couldn't even say what it was making me so nervous—if it was this old man who somehow managed to seem like just that, despite his incredible abilities; this shadowy cabin full of books, hiding a sick little girl; or if it was something else. A bite to the air that told me something bad was going to happen, something that would irrevocably change me. Something terrible and inevitable and dooming.

Slowly, he got to his feet, and shuffled off, out of the library. After a stunned beat of silence, I rose unsteadily and bewilderedly to my feet, following him cautiously through a barren gray kitchen and a dark hallway. At the hallway's end, we came to a door. As I watched, Sorath Usiu's shaking, wrinkled fingers found the doorknob.

My breath caught when he pushed it open.

The girl lying in the bed would have looked like an angel, with the light pouring in on her from her open window, except for that—to my eyes, at least—she was closer in appearance to a skeleton. Her lips were chapped; the space beneath her cheeks and around her eyes, hollow and shadowed. Too-thin hands were folded over her stomach.

(Had her adoptive father arranged them that way?)

Limp strands of once-thick black hair sat in greasy piles around her. Her chest rose and fell rapidly, like her lungs were begging for oxygen even though there was air all around her.

But the worst part was her eyes. Eyes like Natsu's, in shade and shape, without life behind them—like an eternally starless night—staring unseeingly at the woody, dusty ceiling.

It was so, so quiet.

Cautiously, I stepped towards her, the step disproportionately loud in the absolute silence. Before continuing, I glanced hesitantly at Mr. Usiu. He was watching me solemnly, offering no answers in his features. His eyes held a challenge: What would I do?

He sniffled, chest expanding. Like a challenger puffing himself up—one with only a few fights left in him. Maybe only one.

Making my way over to her bed, I gently placed one of my hands on hers.

Instantly, I felt something—or rather, I felt the lack of something. It was like picking up a large stone to discover that it weighed nothing, feeling no warmth even as you held your hands up to a fire, stepping out of a body of water only to find yourself completely dry. Something was just…_off._ I frowned, my eyes flicking to those unseeing eyes.

"Mr. Usiu," I asked carefully, "Is Oriel a mage?"

"She was."

I shivered at his use of past-tense, and turned to frown at him for a moment. She wasn't dead yet!

And yet…I sensed no magical energy coming off of the sick girl. None at all. Which could only mean…

All of a sudden, the thoughts I'd been trying to shove away returned like a beacon, including a passage from the book on Lacrima. The words whispered in my brain:_ Sacrifices…seven… _

With a sense of doom, another set of words flashed before my mind's eye: **_TEN ESCAPED…MAGIC COUNCIL PRISON…_**

And then, finally, I saw the face of my attacker—the man who had used Paralyzation Magic on me—his face illuminated by the light emanating from Loke's Regulus Impact as he stood over my bed. The cruel lines of his angular face as he stared down at me—a face anyone would have been enchanted by, intrigued by, attracted to—had it not been twisted with hunger and something cruel. I pictured him standing where I was now, that repulsive smile I could never forget fixed on the girl whose hand I held now.

With a stark and terrible clarity, I realized why Sorath Usiu had used past-tense when referring to his daughter as a mage.

Because a person with no source of magic within them wasn't a mage at all…even if it had been there, once.

Horror filled my mind, my bones turning to ice as I felt my heart break right there in that shadowy cabin. Natsu, Gray, and Erza would have been instantly furious at the realization. But at the moment, the anger didn't come—_wouldn't_, until I woke in agony a day and a half later on the edge of a forest full of monsters. Right then, all I felt was grief and horror and shock washing over me again and again and again, like relentless waves on some cruel, arctic ocean. The tea the old man had given me was threatening to come up.

Tears sprung to my eyes as I squeezed the young girl's hand. She never knew me. Never once saw me, or drew comfort from my hand on hers. She was a breathing corpse. "I'm sorry," I whispered, voice breaking, "I'm…so _sorry._"

There was a long silence as I stood over her, head bowed, forcing my tears not to come spilling out onto her soft, pink blanket. With a deep breath, I tried to shove my emotions deep down inside me, releasing her thin hand just after I gave it a squeeze that did nothing to comfort her or alleviate her of a fate no child deserves. I turned around. "Mr. Usiu, I think there's some things you should—"

And then I gasped, because Mr. Usiu had, somehow, wound up directly behind me. His entire body was enveloped in a flickering, golden light the likes of which I had never seen. Alarmed, I stepped back. My calf slammed into Oriel's bed. From the corner of my eye, I saw one of her hands fall from the perfectly clasped position it had been in, sprawling on the bed beside her. Before I could do anything else, Sorath Usiu had rested his hands on my cheeks. The light around his fingers was warm on my skin, feeling of static. But it didn't hurt. His hands were gentle.

The aged, gray man sniffled.

"Don't be afraid," he said, his voice quiet, "I'm transferring Solar Flare over to you."

Horrified, I stared down at him. Through the film of pulsing magic covering his skin, I could see tears trailing down his cheeks. "But, Mr. Usiu—!"

"Don't talk," he said, not unkindly, "You need to focus. Pick a point on your body that's well protected in a fight, that isn't easily seen. Focus your mind on that point."

Desperately, I tried again. "But—"

"Please," his voice was strained. Through the tears and magic, he gave me a small, sad smile, sniffling again as he said, "Just listen to an old man who knows what he is talking about."

I gulped.

Not wanting to, feeling depressed and hopeless and truly awful, I began to deliberate. Nowhere on my back, not my arms—I settled on a well-defended spot on the right side of my ribcage.

"You've got it?"

Feeling worse than ever, I whispered, "Yes."

"You're focusing on it?"

"…Y-yes…"

There were tears in my eyes, now, too. They didn't begin to fall until he said, "I was going to transfer this power to Oriel, when the time came. She was a Celestial Wizard just like us." I couldn't breathe, could do nothing but think about that spot on my ribcage like my own skin was an anchor, and listen to his words. "She didn't deserve any of the things that happened to her," he said, and his voice was so sad, so bitter, that even more tears began to trace their way down my cheeks. "She was so young. Every day, she spoke of her brother who died, who used to take care of her. She only had one Celestial Key. A Nikora key."

I gasped.

Her own little Plue.

"One day, she was fine. And the next…" He choked on the end of the sentence, "How could I have been so careless? I was in the other room, and I didn't hear anything. She must have been terrified…"

Something was happening. It felt like pure, raw light was filling me. Bright, electric, freezing, crushing light. Like the essence of the moon, the sun, and all the stars being injected into my veins. The feeling was so immense, so powerful that I expected, at any moment, to break into a million pieces. When I glanced down at myself, I saw intricate, ancient-looking patterns of brilliant white-gold appearing on my arms. Where they rose, I felt a slight burn.

His eyes rose to me, now. "You've worked it out, haven't you?" It wasn't really a question. My tears were still falling as he continued, "I saw you reading that book, and now that you've seen Oriel, all the pieces have fallen into place, haven't they?

"Lucy Heartfilia." Gray eyes held mine. I felt the burning of the marks on my neck, torso and thighs, now. "I am old and sad and alone. I will stay in this cabin, and watch the girl I loved like a daughter die before she ever had the chance to become a woman, before she ever had the chance to move on from her grief, as you have." A sob escaped me. The spot on my ribcage was beginning to burn, too, but it felt insignificant compared to the wrenching of my heart. Without even thinking about it, I rose one of my hands to hold his hand to my cheek. The action was almost desperate.

Now my face was burning, and I could see the glowing marks on my nose and cheeks from my peripherals. At the moment, it was hard to care. "Why?" I whispered to Sorath Usiu, my voice wavering dangerously as tears ran like rivers down my cheeks.

He blinked at me, sniffling wetly. "I am giving you this power because I can see the good in you, and because I can see how much what has happened to Oriel saddens you. Stop this from happening again, Lucy Heartfilia. Take this power, and use it to stop this from happening to anyone else, to any more children. Please…" Suddenly, the old man groaned, and fell to his knees, his hand slipping from under mine.

"Mr. Usiu!" I cried, but before I could do anything else, every thought in my mind was seared away by white-hot pain, erupting from the marks all over my body—but, especially, the spot on my ribcage.

I screamed, crumpling just like the old man had and clutching at my torso. Every part of me was lit on fire, being crushed, and I writhed on the cabin floor, limbs twitching uncontrollably. The pain was so great that I felt no embarrassment at my sobs. All there was was the agony, consuming my body.

"Princess!" Virgo's voice—she must have opened her own gate. "Princess, what's wrong?"

I could only scream.

The old man wheezed, "You have to…get her…out of here. The influx of the power of heavenly bodies…will attract them. If they come here…" Heavy breathing, a gulp. "I no longer have any form of defense. You must run…Lucy…Run, and don't stop until…you can use Solar Flare."

At the mention of Solar Flare, Virgo blinked.

"No!" I screamed, through the tears and the pain, "I can't leave you here all alone!"

I heard him take a deep, steadying breath. "You have to." The voice was gentle, but firm. "You are her spirit, yes?"

"Yes," Virgo answered, "I am her servant, and she is my princess."

"There are very powerful wizards after her. If she doesn't escape—quickly—they will kill her. You have to get her out of here."

"No, Virgo!" I was grinding my teeth against the pain. "He'll be here alone!"

There was a long, pregnant pause. "It saddens me to leave him alone, too, Princess. But I must protect you, and so, I will listen to this elderly master, and I bring you to safety. You may punish me later."

"No!" I screamed as she picked me up, bridal-style. I was hurting so badly that I could have done nothing to oppose her, even if I _hadn't_ known—deep down—that if what Mr. Usiu said was true, staying there would put them in more danger than if I left. My face was damp with my tears, and the pain…the pain was unrelenting. "Please…I don't want you to be here alone. I…I want to find a way to save Oriel. She can't die like this! It's _wrong_! That monster…" I grit my teeth, as much against the memory of seeing him in my room as against the agony. "_…He_ did this to her! He can't get away with it!"

I grit out the words between heavy, difficult breaths, feeling the fury of injustice deep beneath the overwhelming waves of impossible pain. The edges of my vision were turning black, my twitching arms dangling uselessly from Virgo's grip.

"Oriel cannot be saved." The old man's voice broke as he said the words. "I even tried transferring the Lacrima to her, to replace her Magic Origin. I went to the most renowned healers in the country…to Zeref." He whispered the name. My heart flipped. "But…her body wouldn't accept Solar Flare…and neither healers, nor the master of death himself—however aware of how tragic death is—can do anything. Oriel…is gone." The way he said his world was almost venomous. He sniffled "Accept this, as I, the person who loved her—who promised with all the determination and resilience and loyalty of a Celestial Mage—has been forced to accept it."

I felt something horrible in my chest. Cold, harsh finality. The impossibly desperate feeling of having lost a battle that I could not—could_ not_—afford to lose.

I closed my eyes against the pain, willing this all to be a nightmare. The tears fell, and fell.

Just before Virgo took me away, a hand latched onto my arm, and I felt something—a balled up piece of paper—being shoved into my palm. Like I was starving to death and the paper was bread, I gripped it tightly enough that my knuckles went white. The hand was still enclosed on my arm. "Avenge Oriel. Protect the future, Lucy Heartfilia."

He couldn't know the parallel he had drawn, in saying those words. For a fraction of a second, pain and grief gave way completely to a surge of shock. I stared at him with wide eyes. I'll never forget how his face looked to me, in that moment. Hopeless. Grief-stricken. Sorath Usiu looked frailer than ever as he released my arm, crumpling to his hands and knees. His tears splattered on the dusty wood floor.

As the dark, warm earth consumed Virgo and me, I was sobbing, "I will! I promise!"

Once before, I'd promised to protect the future.

The second time was worse.

* * *

Still running, I wiped furiously at the tears beneath my eyes. My legs were numb lead beneath me, and I was sure I'd never run slower in my life.

"Lucy!" I heard, but I didn't pause, slow, or spare a glance over my shoulder.

_"Looking back will always slow you down,"_ Capricorn had cautioned. Advice I wasn't going to ignore now. Hooves and footsteps pounded behind me. Gray and Taurus were right at my heels.

Taurus. I was already exhausted…I needed to save and gather my strength. "Close: Gate of the Bull!" I shouted as I ran. "Rest, Taurus!"

"Good luck, Ms. Lu-u-ucy!"

"Come on!" I shouted to Gray once my spirit had vanished.

I raced between buildings, through alleys, west-bound, taking the straightest route I possibly could. The feat beneath me weren't my own, but Capricorn's. His magic, aiding me. By the time I reached the edge of town, I was way out of breath, and Gray didn't seem to be much better off behind me.

"Damn," he said, wiping his brow. "I'd call that record-time."

"Where's the Star Fruit Grove?" I asked desperately, scanning the shadowy landscape—but it wasn't the Star Fruit Grove I noticed first.

"UUUUAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHRRRRGGGHHH!"

That's what the roar was like, written down, but I can't convey the volume to you. We clapped our hands to our ears. Beneath my feet, the ground shook, and I found I had a hard time remaining standing.

"I hope that's not what I thought it was," muttered Gray. His voice sounded strangely muffled, now. It had been so loud, I couldn't even pinpoint it, but after another second of searching, I saw it.

How could I _not_ have seen it?

It was ten times the size of a Vulcan, rising from the ocean beyond a patch of dark trees like an emerging volcano. I would describe its shape as "formed blob" and I could see spikes—like enormous, jagged shadows—emerging from its head and the back of it. It's limbs were furling and unfurling tentacles, hundreds of feet long and crazy strong-looking.

"I found it," said Gray.

The monster brought a clawed paw crashing down, and I heard a pair of high-pitched screams. A shout from Loke. My stomach flipped, but I felt hope; they were still kicking, out there.

We took off towards the trees.

On the other side of the grove, we came upon the fight. Loke stood to the left, hands glowing with Regulus Impact, while Wendy and Carla stood on the right. All of them faced the monster.

"Wendy!" I shouted desperately, and she turned to face me. Enormous eyes found mine, glowing with fear beneath the moonlight—fear had never looked so good to me. So much better than death. My eyes blurred with tears once more.

I know what you're thinking: _Huh, Lucy, isn't there a big monster _right there? _Like, _right_ in front of you? Isn't _that_ what you should be worrying about? _

Yeah. Loke thought so, too.

"LUCY!" he shouted, "THERE'S A GIANT-ASS MONSTER RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU, IDIOT!"

The monster roared again. Well, it was more like a rumble. It didn't deafen us this time.

But for a second…

I thought…

It almost sounded like…

Were those…words? There, beneath the roar! It almost sounded like it said…

Then I looked up, and I was distracted from what I'd been thinking about by an enormous, ebony shadow falling towards me through the sky.

"WAHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, but too late: one of the monsters tentacles crashed down onto me.

Rock and dirt flew everywhere. The world went black.

"Lucy!" multiple voices chorused, muffled by the monster's foot.

"She's alright!" said another, "Just wait!"

Loke was right. Just as the monster's tentacle landed, I'd lit up. Solar Flare had protected me once again, and now, I lay in my second crater of the week. It was uncomfortable, and I was staring right at a disgusting, slimy gray sucker the size of _me_, but I was totally unharmed.

"He's right!" I shouted. "I'm okay! I'm—"

_"Sky Dragon: Roar!" _

The blast of wind sent the tentacle—suckers and all—flying off me. Then, it dredged me out of _Lucy Crater II_ and sent me flying after the monster's appendage.

"WAHHHHHHHH!" I screeched again, tumbling across the ground, and it occurred to me that I was a lot smaller, a lot lighter than the monster's tentacle right before I hit it with a giant, disgusting _squelch._

"Oh no! Lucy, I'm so sorry!" Wendy shouted as the group ran over to where I was. "Are you alright?"

"Say something, Lucy!" shouted Gray.

I whispered.

"What?" Loke asked.

"We can't hear you! Speak up, girl!" commanded Carla.

"Ew," I whispered again. "Ew, ew, ew, EW, EW, EWWWW! Get me off this thing! Someone un-pry me from this slimy tentacle before—OW!"

I landed right on my butt, on the grassy ground, as the tentacle slid away. It didn't hurt me—not really, anyway, but it did jar me. And that wasn't fun. I lost my focus with the pain, and Solar Flare faded.

"Lucy!" Wendy and Carla ran over to me, crouching down. "Are you hurt?"

"No," I said through my teeth. "No, I'm fine. Just a little bruised…how about you? Are any of you hurt?"

"No," said Carla, peering steadily at me. Her fur was like moon glow. "But it was a good thing you sent Loke to help us; there were a lot more monsters than we'd thought!"

"Yeah," said Wendy, blue brows furrowed. "And we have no idea why! Plus, they seem to be more interested in Carla than—"

"You three should catch up later!" Gray interrupted, and we all looked up to see him and Loke, standing side-by-side in battle stance, facing the monster. "We could use—"

In shock, the rest of his words died. It moved so fast—like a gray ocean meteor, one of the writhing tentacles snapping between Loke and Gray like some kind of enormous whip. There was no time to react—not for Caster-Type Gray or Wendy, Holder-Type me, or the Celestial Spirit, Leo.

Like a whip, it snatched Wendy and Carla. And then I sat alone.

They screamed in unison, flying towards the ocean, towards the monster—faster and faster. "Wendy!" I shrieked in horror, a reflex, but it was too late—the monster was sinking quickly beneath the surface of the ocean. The tentacle that held them was being pulled back, further and further.

It had them.

"Wendy!" shouted Gray and Loke. "Carla!"

"Help!" screamed Carla, "Help us, imbeciles, or else—"

They vanished beneath the black water's surface in a splash. Silver bubbles surfaced as the monster's figure faded in a blink, and I stared. My heart didn't beat. Particles of time, devoid of sound or feeling or anything but the distant, distant sound of a ticking clock passed like hours, days, months, or years—waste as many as you like, you can't change anything.

One heartbeat. _"Protect the future, Lucy Heartfilia." _

A second heartbeat_._ A little girl's hair across a pillow, dark and dirty. Eyes seeing nothing. Wendy's eyes full of fear in the darkness, seeing nothing in the ocean as the water pressed in harder, harder.

"No," I whispered. Then, "No! WENDY!" And I was up, calling on Solar Flare. Loke and Gray turned to look at me. They turned so slowly. It seemed to take them minutes. I slammed my lit-up fist into the ground as hard as I could, feeling the spark it created between my hand and the earth. The power.

Then, I flew, landing on the strip of sandy beach in a stumble. The last thing I heard before the black water engulfed me was Gray, shouting my name.

* * *

I was instantly soaked in freezing water; Solar Flare protected me from a lot, but not from baths. Or drowning, for that matter. I puffed up my cheeks and swam in the direction the monster had dragged Wendy and Carla.

It had never occurred to me how limited I was, underwater. Especially at night. On top of not being able to smell, I could only see—by the light of Solar Flare—maybe a foot in front of me. Why hadn't Capricorn and I talked about this? Come up with a strategy?

Oh, wait. It was because one already existed.

I brushed the keys at my waist, an uneasy feeling spreading through me.

_No,_ I thought, _I…I won't need to call her! I can do this._

But the uneasiness grew. Every second that passed left Carla and Wendy in more danger.

I swam on.

Quickly, I realized that for how limiting it was, being underwater did have one perk: sound traveled fine. I heard something metal—an anchor, maybe, bumping against a rock, then reached it a little later later. I was surprised by how long I seemed to be able to hold my breath; it must have been a gift from one of my spirits. Silently, I thanked them.

_Wendy,_ I thought desperately, _Where are you? _

And then, because every once in a while this life hands you things, there she was. She and Carla looked to be unconscious, limbs floating this way and that in the black water, glowing white in Solar Flare's light. Wendy's blue hair was like a wave. Quickly, I swam over to them, spun, and landed the strongest kick I could on the gray tentacle closed around my friends.

Too late, I remembered that being underwater doused my momentum, too. In a split-second, I was eye-to-eye with the great squid-monster and Wendy and Carla were lost from sight. Its body glowed in the light of Solar Flare, like something from a horror novel. I should have been reflected in its gaze, but its eyes were milky, and lacked any kind of reflective surface.

I don't think the freezing water was why I shook. Dumbfounded and terrified, I stared into the squid monster's milky eyes.

Then it rumbled. And this time—this time—I heard it for sure:

**_"She abandoned me."_**

The very ocean _shook._

Before I could think or do anything, something huge, powerful, and gray knocked into my side. I went spinning and tumbling through the water. The force of the blow knocked all the breath from my lungs, and they were left burning.

I brought my hands to my mouth, peering up. How far was I beneath the surface, by now? I didn't know. All I knew was that I was out of options. Dropping my hand to the keys at my waist, I drew the one I needed—one I hadn't touched in months. I couldn't talk underwater, without breath in my lungs, but I did my best:

_"Open, Gate of the Water-Bearer: Aquarius!" _

I heard a rush of water. Then there was a blue glow, a puff of magic. She appeared in sparkling light.

"Well, well, well," Aquarius said, voice unaffected by the water (of course), "If it isn't the _little girl._" She said my title with such venom, I shuddered. I was incapable of speech, but I looked at her with pleading eyes, pointing towards the squid-monster.

"Please," I tried to say, but only a bubble emerged—the last of my air. I was dizzy. I wasn't sure, but I thought Solar Flare might be fading. Air. Mavis, I needed air. Still, I pointed. "My friends," I mouthed, and surprise registered over Aquarius's expression. She turned to look, and in her glow, the figure of the squid monster appeared, shaking Wendy and Carla in its tentacle.

She turned back to me.

Fading, now. Everything was fading out. Why wasn't there air, when I needed it? If I needed air, it should be there. My lungs hurt. They burned. Aquarius's form blurred—just a blue light, now. It was so pretty…

And then there was air. Sweet, sweet air, washing into me while I spluttered and coughed.

"Tchh," I heard, and as I snapped back into reality, I looked down at myself. A bubble of air encased my head, allowing me to breathe. I slid my eyes to my savior.

Aquarius peered at me with cold, pupil-less eyes, then looked away. "Friends, huh?" she said, and the tone of her question gave nothing away.

I didn't know what to say, but fortunately, I didn't have to say anything. She filled the silence for me: "Idiot…looks like I won't have time to give you the scolding we both know you deserve."

"Aquarius—" I started. My voice sounded strange in the bubble. Echoey.

"Brace yourself."

She held up her hands. It started as a trickle. Then, it was a roar. Water pulled at me, and I barely glimpsed the squid-monster—struggling against the same currents I was—before I was blasted back.

Up and down lost all meaning, and time seemed to, also. I could see, but my sight was useless—I was in spinning blackness, completely at the mercy of the water. It was terrifying. There was the sound of rushing water and bubbles. The smell of fish and salt and brine. I skittered across rocks, and realized it was the bottom of the ocean before my air bubble helmet vanished with a _pop_ and cool night air washed over me. Then, I slammed into wet grass.

In the distance, I heard Gray: "Wendy! Carla!"

"Lucy!" Loke, running towards me, sloshing through flooded grass. I spluttered, then groaned. My vision spun.

"Mavis," I murmured as he reached me.

His voice was grim. "You called Aquarius, didn't you?"

"Oh, yes. She did." Aquarius' voice. I slid my eyes towards her, groaning, and found her blurred form hovering over us, arms crossed. When my gaze became more focused, her expression left me colder than I'd already been.

"Aquarius," I said.

With a huff, she tossed her blue tresses. "Spare me, little girl. I don't want to hear your whimperings. This is why you'll never get a boyfriend, you know." She turned away, shoulders rigid. "And don't bother calling me unless you're absolutely sure you're done acting like a fool, won't you?"

In a puff of blue magic, she was gone. My heart twinged, but I just grimaced and shook my head. No time to worry about that now. "Wendy and Carla," I said urgently, peering around the darkness, practically bright after the impenetrable blackness of the ocean. Not that it mattered; my vision still whirred.

"Gray's got 'em." Loke jerked a thumb over his shoulder. After blinking a few times, I saw that he was right; the squid-monster lay across the grass, an enormous, crumpled mass of gray slime. He'd taken some of the trees out.

Well…_I'd_ taken some trees out.

Gray had managed to pry Wendy and Carla free of its tentacular grip, and leaned over them. I stood, swayed, then hurried stiffly over, teeth chattering. Loke was right behind me. Man. I was gonna need some serious R&amp;R, back at the guild. If I hadn't been so worried about Wendy, I'd have collapsed right here and possibly never gotten up.

When we reached them, both the Exceed and the little girl were coughing like crazy. Gray's mouth was a tight line. "They're breathing," he said. "But these marks…I don't know what to make of them."

With a _squelch_, I dropped to my knees. I didn't breathe. Wendy's legs, arms, and neck were covered in scarlet marks—like enormous red puckers.

For a long moment, we all sat there, and the only sound to be heard was our friends' sputtering and coughing. The roars of monsters, in the distance—either Natsu or Erza's opponents.

Then, there was a rumble. We jumped into action at once, Gray hefting Wendy up into his arms while I scooped Carla up. We dashed away just as the monster really began to stir, tentacles flapping, hitting the ground with enormous _BOOMS._

Halfway to the grove, just as the scent of Star Fruits began to strengthen, Loke stopped. "You guys get them somewhere safe!" he shouted after us. I'll take care of this creep!"

I looked at him, clutching Carla tightly to my chest. Loke looked exhausted. He was soaked, thanks to Aquarius' little shower. His suit was in tatters.

"Loke—" I said, but then I was interrupted.

"Allow us." The voice was velvet, and full of power. Gray and I turned just in time to see two cloaked figures emerge from the grove like shadows.

* * *

The magic aura was familiar, but I wasn't sure until the wizard on the right pulled his hood down to reveal a head of blue hair, and an intricate, red birthmark on his eye.

_"Jellal?"_ said Gray. The tall man smiled—a small one—then turned a more serious gaze to the monster.

"Meredy, stand back."

Pulling back her hood, his pink-haired companion nodded.

Jellal strode towards the mass of gray slime that had been our opponent, and we watched him go with wide eyes. When he reached it, he stopped. Then he lifted his arms.

"Meteor," he said, voice full of power. He started to glow. The glow looked a little like Solar Flare. It was gold like that, but it wasn't quite the same. This became more apparent when—a moment later—he took off into the air like a lightning bolt.

"Whoa!" said Loke, looking astonished. Jellal buffeted the monster, landing light-quick hits that clearly packed a punch, since the monster let out a long, low groan. This time, I heard it for sure:

**_"She…abandoned…me…" _**

"Did you hear that?" I asked, and the two guys nodded.

Suddenly, Wendy whispered from Gray's arms, "It…seemed…sad."

I watched with a horrible combination of elation and nausea as Jellal flew straight up, spiraling into the sky, halted in his ascent, and plummeted down. Faster, faster, faster—then he rocketed straight into the squid.

BOOM.

The monster let out a final, earth-shattering roar. Loke clapped his hands over his ears, and Gray clenched his teeth. In my arms, Carla trembled.

And then it fell still and silent.

From atop the monster, Jellal slid smoothly down, landing on his feet. He no longer glowed. We all approached him.

For a moment, we all looked at each other. Then Jellal said, "Fairy Tail. I see—"

He stopped, noticing our expressions, and turned. The monster was fading, evaporating into black dust pulled away by a breeze that wasn't there, towards the northeast. Like charcoal burning to smoke, it faded more and more, until it was gone, and all that was left was us, standing in wet grass, peering at the sun which had begun to rise, behind where it had been laying.

The Star Fruit Tree leaves rustled and swayed, and for a moment, all we did was exchange stunned stares, struggling to process. To comprehend.

And then, I heard an all-too-familiar voice behind me.

"Well, well, well," it said, tinged with fire and tight fury. A head of pink hair charged past me, and I stood standing in Natsu's wake, clutching Carla and watching—wide-eyed—as he sprinted up to Jellal and slammed a fiery fist into his face.

* * *

**Sooo, little more exciting than usual, right? Well, I think you guys will like one chapter that's coming up even more! Here's a hint: it'll be Nalu-heavy ;)**


End file.
